Yu-Gi-Oh Arc-V: The Ritual Fragment of Ice
by Inferno Black Dragon
Summary: In the Arc-v universe there are 4 dimensions: Standard, Fusion, Xyz, and Synchro. But really there are 5. The Ritual Dimension, home to Yuki Kōriryu a high ranking student at the Blood Vulture Academy a school that teaches people to be assassins as well as duelists. But when Yuki is on a mission to the standard dimension he meets Yuya Sakaki and personalities clash.
1. Chapter 1

**Yu-Gi-Oh Arc-V: The Ritual Fragment of Ice**

· OC

o Name: Yuki Kōriryu

o Age: 14

o Gender: Male

o Appearance: Sapphire dragon like eyes, spiky whitish blue hair that reaches a little past his shoulders with a scar across his right eye, he wears a dark blue undershirt with an dark icy blue hoodie, he also wears snow white pants that go a little past his knees, and wears a snake fang shaped crystal pendent around his neck. **(A.N. Yuki's hair is a lot like Acnologia's from fairy tail just a little shorter.)**

o Home: Ritual Dimension


	2. Cold Blooded Hunter

**Yu-Gi-Oh Arc-V: The Ritual Fragment of Ice**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! Arc-V, its characters, or any other content that may be traced to other sources found in this story. I do own the OCs and the story itself.**

 **This story is set during the Miami Championship when Yuya has Dark Rebellion but before Serena is introduced.**

 **This chapter might be a bit long. You've been warned.**

 **Enjoy!**

 **Chapter 1: Cold Blooded Hunter**

 **In the Ritual Dimension:**

-None's POV-

In the depths of a dark jungle was a young boy who looked about 14 walking through the wilderness. His sapphire eyes were slit like a dragon's with a scar across his right eye. He had spikey whitish blue hair that reached a little past his shoulders, he wore a dark blue undershirt with a dark icy blue hoodie, and he also had snow white pants that go a little past his knees. Finally, he had a snake fang shaped crystal pendent around his neck. Suddenly three other duelists dropped down from the trees one was tall and had brown eyes and hair with a purple shirt and long black pants, the 2nd was the same height blond with blue eyes and was dressed in all blue and green clothes, and the 3rd was a little shorter than the other two but more muscular with silver hair and grey eyes. "Alright Yuki you're going down now there is no way you can beat the three of us." The blonde one said, next the purple shirted one spoke "So will you fight or surrender?" "If you three are looking for a beating then I am happy to oblige." Yuki said and then activating his duel disk which was blue and had a jagged edge at the end. The other three activated their disks.

 **DUEL!**

Yuki **: (LP: 4000) (hand: 5) (field: 0)**

Purple **: (LP: 4000) (hand: 5) (field: 0)**

Blonde: **(LP: 4000) (hand: 5) (field: 0)**

Silver: **(LP: 4000) (hand: 5) (field: 0)**

"The first turn's mine." Yuki said "Since I don't have any monsters on my side of the field I can summon this monster with tributing. Come forth Frozen Hunter- Frost Golem **.** " Suddenly a large bulky humanoid monster appeared made entirely of ice with red eyes. ( **Frozen Hunter- Frost Golem Water, Aqua, LVL 6, ATK 2200 DEF 500)** I now place two cards face down and end my turn.

Yuki **: (LP: 4000) (hand: 2) (field: 3)**

Purple **: (LP: 4000) (hand: 5) (field: 0)**

Blonde: **(LP: 4000) (hand: 5) (field: 0)**

Silver: **(LP: 4000) (hand: 5) (field: 0)**

Next Purple spoke "My turn I draw. I activate the ritual spell Fortress Whale's Oath and I sacrifice LVL 3 **Needle Sunfish (Water Fish 1500 ATK 100 DEF)** and LVL 4 **HIGH TIDE GYOJIN (Water Aqua ATK 1650 DEF 1300).** Agile sea warrior and fish with poisonous teeth become the offerings to awaken the great behemoth. RITUAL SHOUKAN! Arise level 7 **Fortress** **Whale** **(Fish/Ritual WATER ATK 2350 DEF 2150)** as the sacrificed monsters vanished a giant whale with a spear like horn and a several turrets on its back appeared in their place. "Next I activate the effect of Needle Sunfish; when this card goes to the graveyard your golem loses 500 ATK permanently!" ( **Frozen Hunter- Frost Golem ATK 2200- 1700)** "Turn end." Said Purple

Yuki **: (LP: 4000) (hand: 2) (field: 3)**

Purple **: (LP: 4000) (hand: 2) (field: 1)**

Blonde: **(LP: 4000) (hand: 5) (field: 0)**

Silver: **(LP: 4000) (hand: 5) (field: 0)**

"My turn DRAW!" said Blonde " I activate the ritual spell Zera Ritual and thanks to Ritual Raven's effect I only need to sacrifice it to cover the cost ( **RITUAL RAVEN Level 1/Fiend/DARK/ATK 300 DEF 300)** RITUAL SHOUKAN! Arise Level 8 Zera the Mant ( **Zera the Mant: Fiend/Ritual/DARK/ATK 2800 DEF 2300)** another classic ritual monster is summoned a blue skeletal fiend with razor sharp claws and a purple cape. "Turn End."

Yuki **: (LP: 4000) (hand: 2) (field: 3)**

Purple **: (LP: 4000) (hand: 2) (field: 1)**

Blonde: **(LP: 4000) (hand: 3) (field: 1)**

Silver: **(LP: 4000) (hand: 5) (field: 0)**

"Finally, my turn DRAW!" said Silver " I activate the ritual spell Resurrection of Chakra and just like my partner before thanks to Ritual Raven's effect I only need to sacrifice it to cover the costRITUAL SHOUKAN! Level 7 CHAKRA ( **Fiend/Ritual/DARK/ATK 2450 DEF 2000)** "Turn over." Finished Silver and the Purple spoke "Do you see what we have done Yuki, not only have we summoned three powerful monsters but we also weakened your only monster. Looks like you're not as good everyone thinks you are." "Is that all?" Yuki chuckled "WHAT!?" they all screamed in unison. Yuki then continued "If you think that this scares me then you three have no idea who you're up against. My turn DRAW!"

Yuki **: (LP: 4000) (hand: 3) (field: 3)**

Purple **: (LP: 4000) (hand: 2) (field: 1)**

Blonde: **(LP: 4000) (hand: 3) (field: 1)**

Silver: **(LP: 4000) (hand: 3) (field: 1)**

"First I normal summon **Frozen Hunter- Hati**." A dark blue wolf pup with red markings under its yellow eyes and icicles sticking out of portions of it fur coat appeared. "When Hati is summoned I can add one ritual spell from my deck to my hand thanks to its effect. So I add Frozen Ritual to my hand." Yuki continued

Frozen Hunter- Hati: level 4/Beast/Water/ATK 1400/DEF 1000

"Next up since I control at least one Frozen Hunter monster, I can special summon **Frozen Hunter- Skoll** in ATK mode." Next a monster almost completely identical to Hati appeared only its fur was snow white, the markings where blue and this one had a small dagger in its mouth. "And with Skoll's effect I can add one WATER ritual monster from my deck to my hand and I choose **Frozen Hunter- Fenrir**." Yuki showed the card to his opponents and smirked.

Frozen Hunter- Skoll **:** Level 3/Beast/WATER/ATK 1000/DEF 600

Frozen Hunter- Fenrir **:** Level 6/Beast/Ritual/Water/ATK 2400/DEF 2000

"Ready or not here it comes I activate the ritual spell Frozen Ritual and I sacrifice my Frost Golem to do so." "Mighty giant of ice and snow become the offering to the wolf that hungers for destruction! RITUAL SHOUKAN! Arise level 6 Frozen Hunter- Fenrir!" As Yuki finished chanting a much larger wolf than Hati and Skoll appeared in the place of Frost Golem. It had white fur, red eyes, golden armor, and fangs with an ice blue glow "And I'm not stopping there Golem's effect activates; when this card goes from the field to the graveyard as ritual material I can destroy one non-Water monster on the field and then deal half of its ATK as damage and I choose Zera the Mant." "WHAT!?" exclaimed Blonde right before multiple ice shards skewed his monster.

Blonde: **(LP: 4000-1400=2600) (hand: 3) (field: 0)**

Yuki then continued "Next I activate Frozen Ritual's second effect; by banishing a Frozen Hunter like Golem from my graveyard I can add to my hand and use it again." After surprising his opponents Yuki then continued "Now I once again use Frozen Ritual and sacrifice Hati and Skoll to summon a personal favorite of mine." Yuki then began another chant, "Wolves that chase the sun and moon become the sacrifices to awaken a great and destructive power. RITUAL SHOUKAN! APPEAR! Relentless dragon that brings forth the frozen Ragnarök! ARCTIC ZERO RITUAL DRAGON! After a sudden blizzard engulfs Hati and Skoll a large two legged dragon with blue ice like scales appears in their place. It had two jagged snow white wings and razor sharp crystal claws with a blue sword like tail. In the center of its chest is a light blue gem. The scales on its head are a more whitish blue the rest of the scales on its body. Its eyes where golden yellow, it also had a backwards pointed horn and a row of spikes running down its neck all the way to its tail.

 **Arctic Zero Ritual Dragon: Level: 7/ATK: 2500/DEF: 2000/Dragon/Ritual/Water**

When the dragon finished making its entrance Yuki's three opponents were completely shocked "What the heck is that thing" said Purple "Your doom." Yuki retorted "I activate the continuous trap Frozen Punishment; with its effect whenever one of my WATER monsters destroys one of your monsters in battle you then take an additional 500 points of damage." "That's bad." Silver commented Yuki then continued "Battle! Arctic Zero Ritual Dragon attack Chakra! At this moment Arctic Zero's effect activates all enemy monsters are switched into DEF mode and their DEF points are then cut in half, GO FREEZING CURSE!" Yuki exclaimed and then added "Also my dragon inflicts piercing damage and when he destroys level 5 or higher monster the opponent controls takes 1000 points of damage." "WHAT!?" they all exclaimed in unison.

CHAKRA (DEF: **2000→1000)**

Fortress Whale (DEF: **2150→1075** )

First Arctic Zero flapped its wings and summoned a blizzard that froze the opponents' monsters solid. Then streams of snow swirled together in the mouth of Yuki's dragon as the gem in its chest glowed right before it fired a giant ice laser "GO ROARING GLACIER BLAST!" Yuki exclaimed before his dragon destroyed Chakra.

Silver: **(LP: 4000-1500-500-1000=1000) (hand: 3) (field: 0)**

"Now Fenrir will attack your whale and when he goes he gains 600 ATK points for the duration of the battle, LUNAR FROST FANG STRIKE!" **(2400+600=3000)** Yuki's other Ritual monster tore through Fortress Whale and his trap activated again.

Purple **: (LP: 4000-500=3500) (hand: 2) (field: 0)**

"Also when Fenrir destroys monster he gets to attack again so Purple here is what your monster felt."

Purple **: (LP: 3500-2400=1100) (hand: 2) (field: 0)**

"You might weakened us but now it's my turn." Said Purple "Wrong, my turns not over yet." Yuki interrupted "But you don't have any more monsters to attack with." countered Blonde then Silver spoke, "Yeah you've got nothing left!" "Wrong again, I activate the trap Ritual Protection: since I have a ritual monster on my side of the field starting now until the end of this turn I won't take any damage by either battle or from card effects." "But what's the point of using that now?" Silver asked "This is why, I activate the second effect of my Frozen Punishment trap card; by destroying this card and tributing every water monster I control all players take damage equal to their combined original ATK."

"Seriously!?" they all exclaimed in unison.

Yuki's trap card dissipated into golden particles and a blizzard engulfed Arctic Zero and Fenrir and then the three screaming opponents. When the storm cleared the three were laying on the ground unconscious as Yuki began walking out of the training field.

Yuki **: (LP: 4000) (hand: 0) (field: 0)**

Purple **: (LP: 1100-4900=0) (hand: 2) (field: 0)**

Blonde: **(LP: 2600-4900=0) (hand: 3) (field: 0)**

Silver: **(LP: 1000-4900=0) (hand: 3) (field: 0)**

 **Yuki: Win**

As Yuki exited the facility a tall middle aged man came up to him. "Yuki, the Headmaster would like to speak with you please report to his office immediately." Yuki never liked it when people demanded things from him but considering this was the Headmaster he went along with it. "I will make my way there now." With that Yuki resumed walking.

 **To Be Continued**

 **OC Cards:**

 **Arctic Zero Ritual Dragon: Level: 7/ATK: 2500/DEF: 2000/Water/Dragon/Ritual**

 **Effect: You can Ritual Summon this card with "Frozen Ritual". Must first be Ritual Summoned. When this card attacks you can change all of your opponent's monsters into DEF mode and half their DEF. If this card attacks a Defense Position monster, inflict piercing battle damage to your opponent. If this monster destroys level 5 or higher monster your opponent controls inflict 1000 points of your opponent.**

 **Frozen Hunter- Fenrir: Level 6/Beast/Ritual/Water/ATK 2400/DEF 2000**

 **Effect: You can Ritual Summon this card with "Frozen Ritual". Must first be Ritual Summoned. When this card attacks an opponent's monster this card gains 600 ATK until the end of the damage step. Once per turn, when this card destroys an opponent's monster this card gains one additional attack.**

 **Frozen Hunter- Skoll: Level 3/Beast/WATER/ATK 1000/DEF 600**

 **Effect: If you control one or more "Frozen Hunter" monsters you and special summon this card. When this card is normal summoned or special summoned you search your deck for one Water ritual monster and add it to your hand.**

 **Frozen Hunter- Hati: level 4/Beast/Water/ATK 1400/DEF 1000**

 **Effect: When this monster is summoned you can search your deck for one ritual spell and add it to your hand.**

 **Frozen Hunter- Frost Golem: Water/Aqua/LVL 6/ATK 2200/DEF 500**

 **Effect: If you control no monsters you can normal summon this monster without tributing. When this card is sent from the field to the graveyard as ritual material you can destroy one non-Water monster on the field and then deal half of its ATK as damage to the cards controller.**

 **Frozen Ritual: Ritual Spell**

 **Effect: This card can be used to Ritual Summon any WATER Ritual Monster. You must also Tribute monsters from your hand or field whose total Levels are equal or less the Level of the Ritual Monster you Ritual Summon. Once per turn, when this card is in your graveyard you can banish one "Frozen Hunter" in your graveyard and add this card to your hand.**

 **Frozen Punishment: Continuous Trap**

 **Effect: Whenever one of your WATER monsters destroys one of your opponent's monsters in battle they then take 500 points of damage. During your Main Phase 2, you can destroy this card and tribute all WATER monsters you control and inflict damage to both players equal to their combine original ATK.**

 **Ritual Protection: Normal Trap**

 **Only activate when you control a ritual monster. If you do then you don't take any damage either by battle or by card effects until the end phase. If a ritual monster would destroyed either by battle or by a card effect you can banish this card from your graveyard instead. You can only use one of these effects per turn.**

 **Well guys that's the chapter one: an introduction for Yuki and his Frozen Hunter Ritual deck if you have any ideas for me to use in this story let me know in the reviews. Flames encouraged.**

 **Till next time.**


	3. Old Friends, a New Mission

**Yu-Gi-Oh Arc-V: The Ritual Fragment of Ice**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! Arc-V, its characters, or any other content that may be traced to other sources found in this story. I do own the OCs and the story itself.**

 **Last time on Yu-Gi-Oh Arc-V: The Ritual Fragment of Ice we were introduced to the mysterious and vicious Ritual counterpart, Yuki Koriryu and his Frozen Hunter deck as he performed a triple K.O. in one turn. The last chapter wasn't as long as I thought it was but no matter. Now let's see what fate has in store for our young ice fragment.**

 **Also fun fact, Yuki's last translates to Ice Dragon.**

 **And big shout out to HunterHQ thanks for all the suggestions I'll see what I can do with them.**

"Speaking out loud"

" _Speaking in thought"_

" **Monsters speaking"**

 **Enjoy!**

 **Chapter 2: Old Friends, a New Mission, and Minor Annoyances**

 **-NONE'S POV-**

Deep in the heart of a mountain valley was a large Japanese style temple but it had a futuristic and traditional style blend to it. As Yuki made his way to the Headmaster's chamber a familiar pair of wolf pups appeared beside him in spirit form; Hati & Skoll.

 **-NOW YUKI'S POV-**

" **So why do you think the Headmaster wants to see you Boss**?" asked Hati, " **I mean it is kind out of the blue wouldn't you say."**

" **Hati does have a point master."** Said Skoll **, "Something big must be going on, I suggest that you tread carefully."**

I stopped for a moment a pondered on the matter, why would the Headmaster ask for me specifically, especially when I was right in the middle of my training session. "Guys you worry too much. Now I won't disregard the fact that this might be something major but come on how bad could it possibly be. Now let's get moving don't want to keep the Headmaster waiting, you know he doesn't like that." Hati & Skoll cringed a little when I said that last part before continuing to walk.

After a bit more walk I came to a large door that practically screamed "There is something very important beyond this point." I entered with Hati and Skoll still behind me the room looked like the throne room belonging to a Chinese Emperor. A red rug and marble columns with Chinese golden dragon statues wrapped around them lead down to a desk and large revolving chair, which was about the only modern thing about the whole room aside from the giant screen that covered almost the entire back wall. I had to admit if the Headmaster has got one thing it's a flare for the dramatic.

" **Does the Headmaster really think that his office/thrown room needs to look so extravagant?"** Hati commented and then Skoll whipped him in the face with his tail and said " **Quiet Hati! We are in the presence of the Headmaster who is our master's superior which by extension makes him our superior as well."** I mentally chuckled at the little sideshow my monsters were doing before they retreated back into their cards.

Then I heard another voice "Ah, Yuki you're here. Good now we can get started." The revolving chair spun around and revealed the headmaster; Damien Vulture. He was a tall 40 year old looking man with black eyes, slightly tanned skin, and short white hair. His muscular form showed that he had his share of military experience. He wore a dark gray suit and pants with a dark blue tie.

"Yuki, I have called you here for a matter that is of the utmost concern." "And that is?" I asked, "Do you remember when we learned of other dimensions besides this one?"

"How could I forget about the Blood Vulture Academy dimensional expedition, what about it?"

Vulture paused before speaking causing a strange tension in the air "Well you see as you know the teams from the other four dimensions all returned here safely. All except for one."

My eyes widened when I heard that, "Which one was that?" I asked worriedly,

"The one that went to the Fusion Dimension only a single operative returned home, the rest of them all disappeared without a trace. We have reason to believe the natives are hostile and attacked them."

"Sir may I please see the list of members that was on that unit, there is something I want to check." I requested and the Headmaster agreed handing me a tablet with a list of names on it. As I scrolled through it my heart stopped for a second as I found the name I was hoping would not be there. I clicked on the name and revealed a full body image of a girl the same age as me. She had magenta eyes and long dark red hair with lighter strands of red hair in the front. She wore a green jacket with a white undershirt, black pants that reached down her knees but not as far as mine did, finally on her left arm was a bracelet that resembled a fish scale with a red gem in the center. As I feared it was her, the first friend I made here… Shina Zale.

"Do we have any leads on what happened?" I asked the Headmaster

"That is actually the main reason I called you here, the soldier that did return said that his comrades were sealed into cards and for some reason Shina was taken hostage." He answered

"THEN SEND ME TO THE FUSION DIMENSION AND I'LL GET SHINA BACK!" I exclaimed, however Vulture seemed to be unfazed and ignored my outburst.

"He also managed to capture an enemy solider whom we have in a holding cell. Anyway, we managed to extract some information out of him. While he couldn't get him to tell us where they took Shina or the reason why he did give us the name of their leader; the one they call the Professor, head of Academia Leo Akaba."

"And why are you telling me this?" I asked

"Because according to the report from the Standard team we have discovered that there is a person who runs a powerful company named Reji Akaba. We have reason to believe that they are working together."

"Father and son huh. So what do you want me for?"

"Yuki I am giving you a mission; Go to the Standard Dimension and capture Reji Akaba so we can trade him for Shina. I suspect that Academia wants Shina for some sort of plan. If they didn't they would of probably just carded her on the spot like the others. I also need you to find out what it is they are planning and how we can stop it. I am also giving authorization to eliminate Reji Akaba if need be as well as anyone else who interferes with your mission. This will take all your skills as both a duelist and as an assassin. This mission will be incredibly difficult and precarious, are you up for it?"

"Of course I am." I answered

"Good, also to improve your chances I have a gift for you."

"A gift sir?" Was it powerful new card or some sort of weapon?

The Headmaster snapped his fingers and an eighty year old looking man dressed in a generic butler uniform entered the room, where he came from or how he heard the Headmaster snap his fingers from outside I wasn't sure nor did I really care. The man was carrying a strange box that he put on the Vulture's desk and then left. The Headmaster then opened the box and revealed a pair of claw like gauntlets that were an icy blue like my hair.

"What you are seeing here Yuki is the latest advancement in Arc based weaponry. These gauntlets are more than just a fashion statement they use Arc technology to create powerful weapons ranging from swords, bows, arrows, daggers, axes, and chains just imagine it and the weapon will appear. They also increase physical strength to the point that you can punch through walls, and before you ask no, they do not create fire arms."

"Aw." I said in disappointment. O well still cool though, I like swords and close combat better anyway.

"One more thing the battle claws have a seventy-two hour maximum battery life so unless you can find a way to recharge them use these gauntlets wisely, understand?"

"I understand sir."

"Also your duel disk can also now turn people into cards if the need ever arises and the battle claws run out of power. Just press that button on your disk, however it will only work after you have defeated someone in a duel."

"Got it."

"Alright Yuki, you have your mission and the tools to carry them out failure is not an option so do not disappoint." Vulture said in a very serious tone.

My eyes turn slit before I spoke "I will not sir you can count on it."

"Good and also take this card it will teleport to the Standard Dimension, now go."

I take my leave of him and walk up to roof to take one last look at my home before I take teleport to the Standard dimension but before I do I hear the voice of my dragon.

" **Hey Yuki can I talk to you before we go?"** Arctic Zero Ritual Dragon says after appearing in spirit form.

"Is something on your mind?"

" **As a matter of fact Yuki there is. I can't help but feel that something very bad is about to happen. And I can also sense that something is waning on your mind as well. If you're worried about Shina don't be we'll get her back… Hm."**

"What is Zero?" I asked my spirit dragon

" **Someone is coming but I think this going to be the best news we've had all day."** Zero says before vanishing

I turn around and I see a very large and muscular boy who was somehow the same age as me. He wore a dark brown long sleeve shirt with a matching jacket and pants. His eyes where black and he had short messy brown hair. He was one of my closest friends and my training partner… Everett Cadmar

I was surprised to see him here but then I remembered he was part of the Fusion Expedition. Arctic Zero was right, seeing him did make me feel better I was worried that he got carded too.

"Yuki I'm going with you, Headmaster Vulture gave me a teleportation card too."

I was reluctant at first but having a trusted companion with would be nicer than going alone. However, I had to make sure of something first.

"Why did Headmaster Vulture give you a transportation card and for that matter why do you want to come anyway?" I asked

"Because it's my fault we lost Shina and the others." He said almost on the verge of tears "If I hadn't of been so pathetically weak we wouldn't of have suffered so many losses, that's why I wish to accompany you, to make things right. Also Shina is my friend too Yuki."

After a speech like that how could I say no, besides he would just follow me to Standard regardless. "Alright Everett you can come with me if it'll make you stop crying." I joked

"THESE ARE MANLY TEARS OF HONOR AND YOU KNOW IT YUKI!" he yelled

"Alright, alright I'll stop. Now let's go, the Standard Dimension won't know what hit them." The fact that Everett was always a little two serious made him way too fun to tease.

" _Hang on Shina we're on our way."_

We then inserted the cards into our duel disks and disappeared in flash of blue light.

When I opened my eyes Everett and I found ourselves on the roof of a warehouse in a harbor at night time we also saw an enormous tower that had a logo that said "LEO" on it.

"I guess that LEO building would be a good place to start if the son of Leo Akaba is anywhere it would probably be there." Everett said

"Yeah, if that logo wasn't a big enough give away." I said back "However, we should probably find a place to rest for the night and start the mission in the morning. This warehouse we're standing on should suffice for now."

We jump down from the roof and on to the floor. After entering the warehouse we saw crates, lots and lots of crates then again it was a storeroom for cargo what else would be here. But what was really surprising that at the far end of the room were two old couches and a small table in between which seemed a little too convenient.

"Hey Everett does this seem a little too lucky a find if you know what I mean?"

"Maybe someone hangs out here sometimes, regardless it is either we sleep here or on the streets because there is no room for us in the other warehouses."

Everett did have a point and besides what kind of weirdo is going to come to a random warehouse in the middle of the night? Then the moment I thought that the doors open and I put on my hood to hide my face. "HEY! What are you two doing in our hideout?" I had to ask, didn't I?

Three boys entered the warehouse the first one had dark green hair, the second had brown hair and the third had darker brown hair. They all wore the same red and white uniform and all had the same annoying look on their faces. **(A.N: Its Sawatari's three henchmen, but no one really cares about them and since they don't have names I will just address them as H#1, 2, and 3.**

"What do the three of you want?" I asked them although I didn't really care.

"We could as you and your friend the same question, now either get lost before we call the police." H#1 said

"I have a better idea." I answered back "If you three are able to defeat the both of us in a 2 on 3 duel we will quietly leave no questions asked but if we win you three won't bother us again, sound fair?"

The three answered by activating their disks and so did we in response.

 **DUEL!**

Yuki **: (LP: 4000) (hand: 5) (field: 0)**

Everett: **(LP: 4000) (hand: 5) (field: 0)**

#1 **: (LP: 4000) (hand: 5) (field: 0)**

#2: **(LP: 4000) (hand: 5) (field: 0)**

#3: **(LP: 4000) (hand: 5) (field: 0)**

The first turn went to me. "I'll go first, I summon **Frozen Hunter- Saber Tiger!** " And with that I white saber tooth tiger with sharp fangs made of ice, blade like spines on its back also made of ice appeared and a blade like tail appeared and roared at the enemy staring at them with its blood red eyes which made them flinch.

( **Frozen Hunter- Saber Tiger: LVL 4/WATER/Beast/1600 ATK/1000 DEF)**

"Next I place three cards face down and end my turn."

Yuki **: (LP: 4000) (hand: 1) (field: 4)**

Everett: **(LP: 4000) (hand: 5) (field: 0)**

#1 **: (LP: 4000) (hand: 5) (field: 0)**

#2: **(LP: 4000) (hand: 5) (field: 0)**

#3: **(LP: 4000) (hand: 5) (field: 0)**

Next up it was #1's turn. "DRAW, I activate the spell Cost Down, by discarding one card in my hand I can lower the level of all the monsters in my hand by two. So now no sacrifice is necessary to summon Airknight Parshath. The next monster to appear was a centaur looking angel clade in blue armor and white feathers. "I place one card face down and end my turn."

Airknight Parshath: LVL 5/LIGHT/FAIRY/1900 ATK/1400 DEF

Yuki **: (LP: 4000) (hand: 1) (field: 4)**

Everett: **(LP: 4000) (hand: 5) (field: 0)**

#1 **: (LP: 4000) (hand: 2) (field: 2)**

#2: **(LP: 4000) (hand: 5) (field: 0)**

#3: **(LP: 4000) (hand: 5) (field: 0)**

Now it was Everett's turn and he got first attack "My turn DRAW! First I summon **WASTELAND WARRIOR- ANGUS THE GREAT BEAR!"** A warrior dressed in bear fur pelt and bronze armor suddenly appeared swinging a giant battle axe.

Wasteland Warrior- Angus the Great Bear: LVL 4/EARTH/WARRIOR/1800 ATK/900 DEF

"Next I activate the field spell **WASTELAND COLISEUM,** now all of my Wasteland Warrior monsters gain 200 attack points so my Angus powers up." ( **Wasteland Warrior- Angus the Great Bear ATK: 1800-2000)** "Battle! ANGUS THE GREAT BEAR attack Airknight Parshath." Everett's monster swung its axe and destroyed the opposing monster (#1 **: (LP: 4000-100=3900)** "And now Angus' effect activates when he destroys a monster and sends it to the graveyard he can destroy one spell/trap card on the field like that face down of yours." Angus then swung his axe again and sliced the face down card in half. "Finally Angus switches into defense mode I shall place one card face down and end my turn."

Yuki **: (LP: 4000) (hand: 1) (field: 4)**

Everett: **(LP: 4000) (hand: 3) (field: 3)**

#1 **: (LP: 3900) (hand: 2) (field: 0)**

#2: **(LP: 4000) (hand: 5) (field: 0)**

#3: **(LP: 4000) (hand: 5) (field: 0)**

"Now it's my turn I draw." Said #2 "I activate the spell Double Summon, now I can normal summon twice this turn so first I summon Marauding Captain and I use its effect to special summon a second one from my hand." A pair of blonde warriors in silver armor appeared.

Marauding Captain: LVL 3/EARTH/WARRIOR/1200 ATK/400 DEF

"Next I sacrifice both of them to summon Sword Hunter." As the two warriors disappeared and a masked warrior covered in armor appeared in their place. As his name suggested he had a lot of different swords.

Sword Hunter: LVL 7/EARTH/WARRIOR/2450 ATK/1700 DEF

"Battle Sword Hunter attack Frozen Hunter- Saber Tiger!" Saber Tiger was slashed to pieces but little did he know that was just what wanted him to do.

Yuki **: (LP: 4000-850=3150)**

"I activate the trap, **BLIZZARD SMASH!** This card activates whenever one of my WATER attribute monsters gets destroyed in battle, it destroys one monster on the field and deals its attack points as damage to its controller and I choose Sword Hunter."

"WHAT NO WAY!" #2 exclaimed.

"But I'm not done now I activate my Saber Tiger's effect, when it gets destroyed I can add any monster from my deck to my hand so long as it has Frozen Hunter in its name, and I choose **FROZEN HUNTER-** **JORMUNGANDR."**

After I added Jormungandr to my hand a blizzard came out of my trap card and destroyed Sword Hunter. #2: **(LP: 4000-2450=1550)**

"I end my turn" #2 said in disappointment

Yuki **: (LP: 3150) (hand: 2) (field: 2)**

Everett: **(LP: 4000) (hand: 3) (field: 3)**

#1 **: (LP: 3900) (hand: 2) (field: 0)**

#2: **(LP: 1550) (hand: 2) (field: 0)**

#3: **(LP: 4000) (hand: 5) (field: 0)**

Finally it was #3's turn "DRAW! Alright you hoodie wearing frozen freak I'm going to finish you this turn. First I activate the spell METEOR OF DESTRUCTION to deal you 1000 points of damage." A large ball of fire blasted me. Yuki **: (LP: 3150-1000=2150) "** Not impressed." I commented "Well this should make things a bit more interesting for you."

"Next I activate the spell Fiend's Sanctuary to summon a metal fiend token." A metallic humanoid slime thing appeared but then disappeared just as quickly. "I sacrifice my token in order to summon Jinzo." In the place of the token stood a burned victim type person looking cyborg with red eyes and dressed in a green metallic robe.

Jinzo- LVL 6/DARK/MACHINE/2400 ATK/ 1500 DEF

"With Jinzo's effect all trap cards are now useless. BATTLE! Jinzo attacks you directly CYBER ENERGY SHOCK!" as his monster prepared to attack I was still not impressed.

"I activate Frozen Hunter- Jormungandr's effect from my hand! When I'm attacked directly I can special summon this card from my hand in defense mode and then your monster is forced to battle it." Just before Jinzo fired a giant black snake with glowing icy blue eyes and fangs appeared and shielded me from the attack by deflecting it with its tail. However, my monster was so big that its head went through the roof before descending and gave a loud and sinister hiss.

Frozen Hunter- Jormungandr: LVL 10/WATER/SEA SERPENT/1500 ATK/3000 DEF

#3: **(LP: 4000-600=3400)**

"That thing's huge!" yelled #2

"How did it make that hole, there isn't an ARC system here." Said #3 before ending his turn.

"It's just like before when that other guy attacked Shingo, now there's more of them, what's going on around here!?" said #1

Other guy, what do they mean by other guy. Could Academia be here as well, if so things where about to get a lot more complicated.

Yuki **: (LP: 2150) (hand: 1) (field: 3)**

Everett: **(LP: 4000) (hand: 3) (field: 3)**

#1 **: (LP: 3900) (hand: 2) (field: 0)**

#2: **(LP: 1550) (hand: 2) (field: 0)**

#3: **(LP: 3400) (hand: 3) (field: 1)**

Everett then spoke, "Sorry but that's not really any of your business."

Then I took over and began my turn, "My turn DRAW! First I activate Jormungandr's special ability; once per turn I can special summon one Frozen Hunter from my graveyard and I choose Saber Tiger." My tiger returned and gave another roar.

"Next I activate the spell Frozen Ritual from my hand, by sacrificing the level 10 Jormungandr I can perform a ritual summon. Great black serpent of the ice cold sea become the sacrifice to awaken a great and destructive power. RITUAL SHOUKAN! APPEAR! Relentless dragon that brings forth the frozen Ragnarök! ARCTIC ZERO RITUAL DRAGON! After a sudden blizzard engulfs Jormungandr and a familiar ice dragon appears and let's loose a frightening roar.

Arctic Zero Ritual Dragon: Level: 7/ WATER/ Dragon/Ritual/ATK: 2500/DEF: 2000

"This can't be good." Said #1

Everett then spoke "And now I the quick-play spell **WASTELAND MAGIC DRAIN**! Since I control a Wasteland Warrior I can negate one monster's effect until the end phase and I choose Jinzo."

"Uh Oh." said #3

"Battle! Arctic Zero Ritual Dragon attack Jinzo! At this moment Arctic Zero's effect activates all enemy monsters are switched into DEF mode and their DEF points are then cut in half, GO FREEZING CURSE!"

Jinzo: DEF: 1500-750

"I now activate the trap **FROZEN TRAGEDY** , when a monster is changed into defense mode all defense position monster are now destroyed and every player who lost a monster also loses 300 LPs for each one destroyed."

#3: **(LP: 3400-300=3100)**

"And since you're out of monsters my dragon will now attack you directly."

"So I'll still have some LPs left…" "No you won't" I interrupted "I activate the trap card **BLIZZARD ENERGY** this trap gives one WATER monster on the field 1000 more attack points so you lose. ROARING GLACIER BLAST!"

"OH NOOO" #3 screamed before getting blasted into the wall.

#3: **(LP: 3100-3500=0)**

"Now let's take out another one." I point at #2 "My Saber Tiger attacks you directly." The ice blades on Saber Tiger's back began to glow before rushing his target and taking him down.

#2: **(LP: 1550-1600=0)**

"Turn End."

One enemy left and he's all yours Everett.

Yuki **: (LP: 2150) (hand: 0) (field: 2)**

Everett: **(LP: 4000) (hand: 3) (field: 3)**

#1 **: (LP: 3900) (hand: 2) (field: 0)**

"I DRAW!" Everett exclaimed as he planned his next move

"First I activate the ritual spell **WASTELAND RITUAL** and with it I sacrifice WASTELAND WARRIORS ANGUS THE GREAT BEAR and **KENJU THE STEALTH SNAKE.** Warriors of bear and snake become the sacrifices and bring forth an even greater warrior. RITUAL SHOUKAN! APPEAR LEVEL 8 **WASTELAND WARRIOR- ADMETUS THE EMPEROR LION!** " as the other two monsters disappeared a new warrior the size of my dragon appeared. It wore a lion skin pelt combined with golden armor, four arms each holding a large spear. He also had a scar on here his left eye should have been.

Wasteland Warrior- Kenju the Stealth Snake: LVL 4/WIND/WARRIOR/1500 ATK/0 DEF

Wasteland Warrior- Admetus the Emperor Lion: LVL 8/EARTH/WARRIOR/RITUAL/3000 ATK/2500 DEF

"Another ritual monster." #1 said in surprised

"And now I activate my monster's effect by banishing a Wasteland Warrior monster like Angus my Emperor Lion gains 1000 attack points and the ability to attack twice till end of turn."

"ARE YOU SERIOUS!" exclaimed the doomed opponent.

"Very serious. Now Wasteland Warrior- Admetus the Emperor Lion attack with SAVAGE SPEAR STRIKE!"

Wasteland Warrior- Admetus the Emperor Lion: ATK: 3200+1000=4200

#1 **: (LP: 3800-4200=0)**

Yuki **: (LP: 2150) (hand: 0) (field: 2)**

Everett: **(LP: 4000) (hand: 1) (field: 3)**

#1 **: (LP: 0) (hand: 2) (field: 0)**

#2: **(LP: 0) (hand: 2) (field: 0)**

#3: **(LP: 0) (hand: 3) (field: 0)**

 **YUKI & EVERETT WIN**

After the duel was over I walked up to the three defeated opponents "Are you three with the LEO Corporation."

"Yes." They all said together, clearly afraid.

Then a strong gust of wind blew my hood off before I could question them further and they all suddenly reacted in a very strange way.

"YUYA SAKAKI" one of them exclaimed

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?" another asked

"AND SINCE WHEN DID YOU HAVE A SCAR?" The last one commented

Why do they think I am this Yuya Sakaki person? Do I resemble him or something? Questions for later.

"We'll be asking the questions here." But before I could the three started running for the exit however I quickly leaped above them and blocked their escape. Unfortunately this dimension just loves interfering with my plans, as I heard a police siren coming this way although to be fair I did punch a hole in the warehouse ceiling. However, now that these three know what we look like we can't let them leave. I could try out my new battle claws but leaving bodies could be problematic too.

"Sorry about this guys, nothing personal." I said before pressing the new button on my disk and then in a flash of purple light the three vanished. After the light dissipated three cards were on the floor each with a picture of one the three strangers. "So this is what happened to the Fusion expedition team, pretty dark if you ask me."

"Looks like we will have to find another place to stay Yuki." said Everett as the sirens got louder. We jumped from crate to crate until we escaped through the hole made by Jormungandr and taking the cards with us before the police arrived.

 **-None's POV-**

 **-MEANWHILE AT LEO CORP'S SUMMONING DETECTION ROOM**

An alarm was going off in a control room filled with computer and large holographic screens, and a young man looking about twenty was sitting in a chair above several other people. He had grey hair purple eyes and glasses. He wore long sleeve dark blue shirt, long white pants with matching shoes, and a long red scarf that seemed to defy gravity. ( **A.N: SORRY HAD TO MAKE THE JOKE ONCE.)**

"Mister Reiji! We have just detected a powerful summoning energy burst at the docks." Said a random employee.

"Yes and using which method?" Asked Reiji. "It was Ritual sir and there were two happening back to back likely occurring in the same duel."

" _Hmmm, Ritual huh I suppose my theory of their being a fifth dimension could be true after all._ " "Do we know who carried out this summoning?" "No sir but we did receive these images from the search team when they arrived." The photos revealed the warehouse being completely torn to pieces claw marks and holes in the floor, ceiling and walls decorated the room.

Reiji was shocked at the devastation not even the damage Shun caused during his duels against LID was this bad. "Just who or what could have done this?" Reiji asked himself.

 **Author Made Cards:**

 **Frozen Hunter- Saber Tiger: LVL 4/WATER/Beast/1600 ATK/1000 DEF**

 **Effect: If this card attacks an opponent's monster, it gains 400 ATK during the Damage Step only. If this card is destroyed in battle and sent to the graveyard you can search your deck for a "Frozen Hunter" monster card and add it to your hand.**

 **Frozen Hunter- Jormungandr: LVL 10/WATER/SEA SERPENT/1500 ATK/3000 DEF**

 **Effect: Cannot be Normal Summoned/Set. Must be Special Summoned (from your hand) by its own effect, and cannot be Special Summoned by other ways. When an opponent's monster declares a direct attack and you have no monsters on your field you can special summon this card from you hand in defense mode and then this card becomes the target of that attack. Once per turn, you can special summon one Frozen Hunter from your graveyard.**

 **Wasteland Warrior- Angus the Great Bear: LVL 4/EARTH/WARRIOR/1800 ATK/900 DEF**

 **Effect: When this card destroys a monster in battle and sends it to the graveyard destroy one spell/trap card on the field. If you do this then this card switches into defense mode.**

 **Wasteland Warrior- Kenju the Stealth Snake: LVL 4/WIND/WARRIOR/1500 ATK/0 DEF**

 **Effect: When this card is destroyed by battle and sent to the Graveyard: You can Special Summon 1 Wasteland Warrior monster with 1500 or less ATK from your Deck, in Attack Position.**

 **Wasteland Warrior- Admetus the Emperor Lion: LVL 8/EARTH/WARRIOR/RITUAL/3000 ATK/2500 DEF**

 **Effect: You can Ritual Summon this card with "Wasteland Ritual". Must first be Ritual Summoned. Once per turn: By banishing a Wasteland Warrior monster in your graveyard this cards gains 1000 attack points and gains this effect until the end of the turn: This card can attack twice during the battle phase.**

 **Wasteland Coliseum: Field Spell**

 **Effect:** **All "Wasteland Warrior" monsters gain 200 ATK. Once per turn, when an "Wasteland Warrior" monster is destroyed by battle or by a card effect and sent to the Graveyard: You can Special Summon 1 "Wasteland Warrior" monster from your Deck with a Level less than or equal to that "Wasteland Warrior" monster in the Graveyard.**

 **Wasteland Ritual: Ritual Spell**

 **Effect: This card can be used to Ritual Summon any "Wasteland Warrior" Ritual Monster. You must also Tribute monsters from your hand or field whose total Levels are equal or less the Level of the Ritual Monster you Ritual Summon.**

 **WASTELAND MAGIC DRAIN: Quick-play Spell**

 **Effect: If you control a Wasteland Warrior negate one monster's effect until the end phase.**

 **BLIZZARD SMASH: Normal Trap**

 **Effect: Only activate when a WATER attribute monster gets destroyed in battle, destroy one monster on the field and deals its attack points as damage to the card's controller.**

 **FROZEN TRAGEDY: Normal Trap**

 **Effect: When a face-up Attack Position monster(s) your opponent controls is changed to face-up Defense Position: Destroy all Defense Position monsters your opponent controls and deal 300 points of damage for each destroyed card.**

 **BLIZZARD ENERGY: Normal Trap**

 **Effect: When a WATER monster you control declares an attack: Until the End Phase, that monster gains 1000 ATK, also, if it attacks a Defense Position monster, inflict piercing battle damage to your opponent.**

 **Author Notes: Well did quite a bit in this chapter, the presence of the Ritual duelists has been made so what will happen next, only time will tell.**

 **The reason Yuki and see and talk to monster spirits is because since Zarc can why not one of his fragments. The people of Ritual dimension all have a spiritual connection with their cards but Yuki's is stronger than most. Also Yuki will use the battle claws later on. Also the time of the Miami Championship 3** **rd** **round will be pushed back a few days further than it was in the show.**

 **Got any ideas for the story or cards leave a comment. Flames encouraged.**

 **Until next time!**


	4. A Fateful Meeting

**Yu-Gi-Oh Arc-V: The Ritual Fragment of Ice**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! Arc-V, its characters, or any other content that may be traced to other sources found in this story. I do own the OCs and the story itself.**

 **Last time on Yu-Gi-Oh Arc-V: The Ritual Fragment of Ice we found out that Yuki's best friend Shina Zale was captured by Academia and Yuki along with Everett, Yuki's loyal friend go to Standard intent on either capturing or eliminating Reji Akaba. Upon arriving in standard Yuki and Everett were challenged to a duel by three LID students who were quickly defeated and carded by the pair. Now let's see what fate has in store.**

 **Rating might change depending on how the story goes.**

"Speaking out loud"

" _Speaking in thought/dream/flashback"_

" **Monsters speaking"**

 **Enjoy!**

Chapter 3: A Fateful Meeting

 **-REIJI'S POV-**

I awoke the next morning and walked into my office still thinking about the incident from last night. First a powerful burst of ritual energy is detected and moments later the inside of a warehouse is completely ripped apart. Coincidence I don't think so. To think that people from the Ritual Dimension were this dangerous. The energy burst confirms where the culprits are from but that still leaves two questions unanswered. Why would they come here now and more importantly what is it that they what?

 **-YUKI'S POV-**

 **-A FEW HOURS EARLIER- (MEANING THAT YUKI IS STILL SLEEPING)**

 _I was on a bus that would soon arrive at what would be my new home; Blood Vulture Academy. This is it, this is where I would make a name for myself on the dueling circuit, where I will prove everyone who doubted me wrong, and I was going to become the strongest!_

" _ **Don't you think you're getting a little ahead of yourself Boss?"**_ _said Hati appearing in spirit form next to me._

" _Shut up Hati, I can totally do it." I said back_

" _ **Now master you know Hati and the rest of us only want what's best for you."**_ _Said Arctic Zero Ritual Dragon from his card._ _ **"And for the record, a school that literally has the word blood in its name doesn't really sound like a good idea. After all you're only ten."**_ _He finished_

" _You two forget I have already experienced and escaped Hell before, so how tough can this place be?" I said as the bus stopped and my monsters vanished._

 _When I disembarked I was in awe, the school was like a Japanese temple crossed with a sci-fi movie and right above the entrance was a symbol of a blood red 2-D vulture wings spread and talons extended. That was when I knew that I was past the point of no return._

 _After the welcoming ceremony was over I was shown to my dorm room. It had a desk, a mini-fridge and a triple bunk bed, but it seemed I had the room to myself for now at least. Since duel training started tomorrow and I was free to explore the school I decided to check out the duel fields._

 _When I got there I saw many of the freshmen dueling the older students. That's when I remembered what I heard some people during the welcome ceremony talking about some kind of initiation the older duelists put the freshmen through, I guess this was it._

" _ **Are you going to have an initiation duel too Boss?"**_ _Hati asked appearing along with his brother Skoll._

" _Well probably, but I think it is more of a traditional thing the upperclassmen do for fun than a mandatory thing." I said back_

" _ **Sounds more like a way for them to show off if you ask me?"**_ _Said Skoll "That seems to be a lot more likely." I answered back_

 _As I continue to look around one duel in particular caught my eye. A girl the same age as me was taking on three senior division duelist by herself. I decided to watch the duel, and then the girl lost in about 2 minutes. Although to be fair it was one freshman against three seniors, come to think of it I'm pretty sure she was on the same bus I was._

 _After the three victors left and finished laughing at her, I decided to see if she was alright._

" _Yeah, you okay?" I asked offering my hand._

 _She refused and got up herself scowling at me "I'm fine! I don't need your help Scar-face." She said._ **(A.N: Yes Yuki already had that scar before he came to BVA, and in case any of you have been wondering both of his eyes still work.)**

 _God knows why I am trying to be nice to this brat, "_ _ **Because you think she's cute."**_ _Hati & Skoll said in unison with a mocking tone. "SHUT UP YOU TWO FLEA BAGS NO ONE ASKED YOU!" I mentally screamed at the two before they retreated back into their cards._

 _Before the girl walked away I decided to ask her something. "Why did you take on three senior duelists by yourself?"_

 _The girl stopped but didn't say anything. "Do you have something to prove or are you just that cocky?" I pressed on_

 _The girl turned around with an embarrassed look on her face "I thought I could beat them and become an elite ranking student before any of the other freshman." She said_

" _So let me get this straight. You thought that you could defeat three elites by yourself and become one yourself on your very first day here?"_

" _Yeah pretty much."_

" _Must… control urge… to laugh at stupid girl." I said mentally while trying to keep a straight face._

" _Why are you in such a hurry exactly?"_

 _The girl looked at the ground before speaking "Because, I want to show people that I can cut it here. Those three elites mocked me saying that I was too weak to be a vulture duelist." She looked back up at me "I want to show anyone who looks down on me that they are wrong." She said in full confidence._

" _Huh, she is just like me. An underdog who is just trying to prove herself to those who belittle her. I can respect that." I said in thought_

" _Well then, allow me to help you stick it to those jerks." I said extending my hand_

" _Excuse me?" she said with a sour and slightly confused look on her face._

" _I like your moxie, you don't take what people say lying down and I respect that. So I want to help you train."_

" _Alright then Scar-face." She says shaking my hand "Consider me your new best friend."_

 _Friend huh, I can't seem to remember the last time someone said that to me._

" _Okay, but if we're friends it is best for you to know that my name is not Scar-face its Yuki. Yuki Kōriryu."_

" _Okay then Scar… I mean Yuki my name is Shina. Shina Zale."_

 **-DREAM END-**

I awoke from my dream/flashback and looked at my blue crystal snake fang pendant. " _Don't worry Shina, I'll save you and nothing's going to stop me."_

I walked up to the window and stared out to the city in the distance. After the warehouse didn't work out Everett and I found this abandon house outside of town. No one comes out here so it should be safe hide out.

Everett then awoke holding the three carded souls from last night. "So Yuki what are we going to do with these three?" he asked

" _That was a good question. What are we going to do with them? Hmm, well if our little rampage last night didn't catch Reiji Akaba's attention maybe this will."_

"Everett, I think I have an idea."

 **-REIJI'S POV-**

Things could not be worse right now. First, Hokuto gets card by Serena, who is now hunting Shun. Next because of her Academia will be here in a matter of days to attack this dimension. And now these ritual duelists come, destroy a warehouse and cause a mass disturbance in the city. Because of this the Miami Championship's third round had to be delayed another day. They really could not have come at a worse time. What do they even stand to gain, I doubt public vandalism is their only objective.

Just then a stocky looking man entered my office. He had black hair with four grey bangs at the front. He wore a grey business suit with a blue tie and blue-lensed hexagonal glasses. It was Nakajima, great as if I don't have enough on my mind.

"Mr. Reiji we have just received this letter addressed to you, however there isn't any verification on who the letter is from."

This seems a little too familiar. Regardless I opened the letter to find three cards each with a picture of an LID student on it. So these ritual duelists are trying the same method that Shun did.

"Nakajima send these cards to the lab with the others and I want security tripled for the third round of the tournament. I believe that the ones who produced that burst of ritual energy are the same people who turned these three into cards."

"Yes sir."

"One more thing, make sure everyone in LID is put on high alert, no one travels alone after dark understand."

"Yes sir." He then exited.

First Xyz, then Fusion and now Ritual. I haven't even found people who are Lancer material and the war is already beginning.

 **-YUKI'S POV-**

While Everett delivered the cards to LID I decided to take a look around the city while using my hood to cover my face.

I hope that Everett didn't run trouble on the way. Despite his training his bulky frame makes him pretty hard to miss. Suddenly a news reporter appeared on a giant TV screen.

"Don't forget to come see the third round of the Arc League Championship Junior Division. Where these sixteen duelists will battle it out for a shot at the top." After she was done speaking the sixteen finalists were shown.

What really surprised me was that two of the finalists looked almost identical to Shina and me. My look had crimson eyes, and dual-colored green and crimson hair of average length sticking out in downwards pointing spikes all around his head, with the exception of one short upwards pointing spike of green hair. He wore a pendant similar around his neck only it was green and had wings instead of snake teeth. He also wore a buckled choker, and a pair of golden goggles with orange lenses on his forehead, with a blue star obscuring the right lens. Another difference was didn't have a scar. Regardless we looked like twins.

As for Shina's double, she had blue eyes and dark pink midback-length hair, which was tied up in pigtails, clipped down by blue, spherical hair clips. Her hair also featured two lighter pink bangs that fall to the side of her face in the same way Shina's had. Then I remember what those three duelists said.

 **-Flashback-**

" _YUYA SAKAKI!" one of them exclaimed_

" _WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?" another asked_

" _AND SINCE WHEN DID YOU HAVE A SCAR?" The last one commented_

 **-End of flashback-**

Could that be who they were referring to?

" _So this dimension has its own versions of me and Shina. What exactly does it all mean? In order to get some answers it seems that I will have to go pay this tournament a visit."_

I should probably start heading back.

 **-MEANWHILE AT THE YUSHO DUEL SCHOOL-**

 **-NO ONE'S POV-**

"Recent reports have shown no new evidence on who or what was responsible for the mysterious attack on the warehouse at the docks or the disappearance of the three young boys in question." Said the reporter while revealing the destroyed room. Then a young boy with purplish-gray eyes and blue hair turned off the TV.

"Hey Tatsuya why did you turn it off?" asked a red-headed girl with golden eyes and a large multi-colored headband.

"Because Ayu, if I kept it on any longer it would just make everyone more on edge then they already are about Sora disappearing." He answered

Looking around there was a chubby kid with dark yellow hair in overalls.

A woman with green eyes and long blond hair the front bangs being golden in color. Her hair is tied in a ponytail and sections out as spikes.

A man with dark blue eyes and brown/orange hair. He wore a red/orange jumpsuit with a green trim and red fire design along with a white whistle.

A teenager with a very stockily build and a fairly round face. He had black hair styled into a large pompadour, restrained by a red band, and his nose is somewhat redder than the rest of his face. He was dressed in mostly white and red.

Finally we have the same boy and girl that Yuki saw on the screen earlier.

The girl wore a sleeveless light-blue and white shirt with a green musical note on the right collar, along with a red tie, and a dark red skirt along with dark stockings.

The boy wore a simple orange t-shirt with a thick, silver-buckled brown belt over it, green pants with large pockets on each leg, and magenta shoes, as well as crimson wristbands. He also had gold and red lined white school jacket over his shoulders like a cape.

All of them had depressed looks on their faces.

 **-YUYA'S POV-**

I looked at the damage and was in complete shock it was just like how Shun made those claw marks on the bridge.

" _There is no way a normal person could have done that kind of damage, they would have to have used ARC technology to make all those holes. But for what reason?"_

" _First Shun turns the stadium into a warzone, then Sora reveals that he was part of the attack on XYZ and now someone else is out there attacking people. Why do so many people use dueling to hurt others?"_

Just then Principal Hiragi try raising our spirits.

"Come on everyone, I know we are all sad about Sora but I know he'll come back anytime now. Besides let's be glad that Yuya, Yuzu and Tatsuya have all made it into the finals of their respective divisions." He said before his usual energy surfaced "Now let's get FIRED… OWWWW" Yuzu interrupted him with her signature paper fan attack.

"Now is not the time Dad." Yuzu said in an annoyed tone which we all got a laugh out of.

" _I guess now all I can do is hope for the best. But why do I feel like something inside me is fearing the worst?"_

 **-A FEW HOURS LATER-**

Once I got home I went straight to bed, but for some reason I couldn't shake this ominous feeling. So I opened my window to let some fresh air in when suddenly I saw someone on the roof of the building from across the street. He looked about the same height as me but with longer hair. He turned in my direction and I saw that his eyes had a sapphire glow. I rubbed my eyes for a second and when I looked again he was gone.

" _Was I hallucinating or was someone actually there?"_

 **-YUKI'S POV-**

I arrived back at the hideout when I thought back to my trip _. "That guy looked just like me. I wonder if he saw me looking at him."_

Just then Everett appeared behind me.

"Yuki I delivered the envelope LDS. Reiji Akaba is sure to know now that we mean business." He said

I gave Everett a serious look. "Is something the matter Yuki?"

"Everett have you heard of the dueling tournament that the LEO Corporation is sponsoring?"

"I am, what about it?"

"We are going to infiltrate it."

 **Author's Notes:**

 **Sorry but no duel for this chapter instead you get plot development and character backstory. We see how Yuki and Shina first meet, but what did 10 year old Yuki mean by escaping "Hell". Yuya and Yuki come into contact… sort of.**

 **What will Yuki and Everett do at the tournament? How will Reiji deal with them? What will Yuya do against this vicious new enemy? One thing is for sure the 3** **rd** **round of the Arc League Championship is going to have quite a few unexpected surprises.**

 **Find out what happens next time on Yu-Gi-Oh Arc-V: The Ritual Fragment of Ice**

 **Sorry that this chapter was not as long as the last.**

 **Read and Review**

 **Flames encouraged**


	5. Chapter 5

**Yu-Gi-Oh Arc-V: The Ritual Fragment of Ice**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! Arc-V, its characters, or any other content that may be traced to other sources found in this story. I do own the OCs and the story itself.**

 **Last time on Yu-Gi-Oh Arc-V: The Ritual Fragment of Ice; we get a sneak peek into Yuki's past and his history with Shina. Meanwhile Maiami City is still shocked by damage Yuki and Everett caused. Yuya and Yuki become aware of each other's existence. The tournament is about to become a battlefield.**

"Speaking out loud"

" _Speaking in thought/dream/flashback"_

" **Monsters speaking"**

 **Enjoy!**

 **Chapter 4: New Allies and Enemies!**

 **-Yuki's POV-**

By the time we arrived at the city we found that it had be transformed into a jungle that reminded me of one of the training fields back at the Academy. This dimension is weird.

"How we supposed to find the stadium in all of this?" asked Everett

"I don't know. Everett it's probably best to spilt up and cover more ground. You scout out around here while I go take a look around."

"Alright, be careful." He said

With that I jumped from tree to tree until I saw a clearing. When I exited the forest I found myself in volcanic wasteland.

"And just when I thought this day couldn't get any weirder. WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON!" I yelled in frustration.

Suddenly I came across three masked duelist all wearing the same blue uniform dueling what appeared to be three native duelists. Two minutes later two of those natives lost and were carded.

"So they must be from Fusion, maybe my luck is finally changing. Let's see what these battle claws can do?" I said to myself as I formed a curved short sword from the palm one of my gauntlets.

Then out of no were a duelist on a white motorcycle appeared. The bike seemed to act like a duel disk. _"I'm going to assume that he's not from this dimension either. Well at least he doesn't seem to be with those Fusion duelists, might as well see how this plays out."_ With that I made the sword disperse into blue light.

First the mystery duelist summoned some sort of carpet looking machine monster. Then he summoned a blue triangle dice monster with three eyes. Finally he said something about tuning.

"LVL 3 Speedroid Tri-Eyed Dice tunes LVL 4 Speedroid Menko!" The blue triangle turned into three green rings which the card went through and turned into four balls of light that formed a straight line.

"Spread those wondrous and beautiful wings. Strike down our enemies at light speed! Synchro Shoukan! Come forth! Level 7! Clear Wing Synchro Dragon!" after he finished chanting a white dragon the same size as mine appeared. It had neon green wings sticking out of its shoulder blades. No legs but a long tail, and a backwards pointing horn similar to Arctic Zero's along with yellow eyes.

When the dragon appeared I felt a strange burning sensation in my chest causing me to take my eyes off the duel.

" _Ack! Okay that was weird, where did this pain come from? Does that dragon have something to do with it?"_

When I looked again I saw that the motorcycle riding duelist had won and the one surviving native was running away in fear.

I then noticed that the "synchro" duelist was I about to leave. " _Oh no you don't I still have questions."_ I used my battle claws to materialize a bow and arrow which I then shot right next to the motorbike's front tire.

"YIKES! Where did that come from?" the rider exclaimed.

I jumped down from my rocky perch and in front the stranger. As I did the rider removed his helmet giving us both a shock.

" _He looks just like me!"_ I said mentally and by his expression he was thinking the same. On closer inspection this doppelganger had dual-colored hair, with yellow bangs swept to the right and blue in the back. He eyes were greenish-blue. He wore a white jacket with red borders and yellow stripes on the sleeves, along with a white jumpsuit that had red, blue, and yellow stripes that meet in the center in a chevron pattern, white gloves, shoulder, elbow and knee pads, and white, red, and gray boots.

" _And yet another weird event to add to the list."_

"So I take it that you're fighting against the fusion…" But before I could get in another word.

"IT'S NOT FUSION! IT'S YUGO! NOW TELL ME WHERE RIN IS!" He screamed idiotically

" _Okay that was weird. And who is Rin?"_ I said (sweat drop)

"Um, am I supposed to know you?" I asked

"Don't play dumb! I know you were the one who kidnapped Rin! Besides how many other guys can there be that look like me?"

"You really don't want me to answer that." I retorted but he just gave me a confused look.

"Now listen here scrap for brains. I don't know a Rin. Besides I'm better at killing than kidnapping anyway. If I had gone after your friend, which I didn't you probably would have found her dead on the floor."

"What do you mean killing?"

"What I mean is while I am a duelist, I am also an assassin. Whether it's dueling or killing I always complete my mission." I finished

"Seriously! You've killed people." He said

Instead of I created a dagger and threw it over his head.

"Whoa! What the hell was that for?"

"Turn around and see." I said

When the rider turned to find three more masked duelists in the same blue uniform.

"Oh great more of these freaks." said the synchro duelist

"You two! Surrender and we'll card you." Said one of the soldiers

"Don't you mean or you'll card us?" I said

"We know what we said." Another one said as they activated their disks.

"Hey scar-face since they're after both of us how about a truce." The biker suggested

" _First this guy threatens me and now he wants to team up. Why does all this weird stuff always happen to me?"_

"Alright fine, but let's get one thing straight lieutenant dumbass, no one calls mean scar-face, got it?" I said with slit eyes and an ominous tone

"Message received, violent stranger." He said

"So what do I call you then?" he asked

"Name's Yuki." I said

"Yugo." He answered back.

"Prepare to feel the wrath of Obelisk Force!"

 **DUEL!**

Yuki **: (LP: 4000) (hand: 5) (field: 0)**

Yugo: **(LP: 4000) (hand: 5) (field: 0)**

OF1 **: (LP: 4000) (hand: 5) (field: 0)**

OF2: **(LP: 4000) (hand: 5) (field: 0)**

OF3: **(LP: 4000) (hand: 5) (field: 0)**

"Since it's two on three how about we add a special rule: No one can attack a player who hasn't had a turn yet, sound fair?" Said one the soldiers

Both Yugo and I agreed

"I'm up first then." I said

"I activate my Frozen Ritual spell. With this I can summon any WATER ritual monster from my hand so I will sacrifice my **FROZEN HUNTER LOKI** and thanks to his special ability if use him for a WATER attribute ritual summon he can cover the cost."

An average tall man blue and gold robes appeared from a card. His face was hidden by a large white mage hat. He then vanished into a blizzard that went into an upward spiral.

 **FROZEN HUNTER LOKI: (SPELLCASTER/WATER/LVL 1/100 ATK/100 DEF)**

"Malevolent trickster of the ancient storm. Become the sacrifice to awaken a great and destructive power. RITUAL SHOUKAN! APPEAR! Relentless dragon that brings forth the frozen Ragnarök! ARCTIC ZERO RITUAL DRAGON!"

 **Arctic Zero Ritual Dragon: (Level: 7/ATK: 2500/DEF: 2000/Dragon/Ritual/Water)**

The blizzard was dispersed when the blue ice dragon spread its wings and gave a loud roar.

- **MEANWHILE AT LEO CORP'S SUMMONING DETECTION ROOM -**

"Mr. Reiji we have detected an intense burst of ritual energy in the volcano zone and its identical to the one from before." Said an employee

"Bring it up on the monitor." Said Reiji

A giant screen appeared showing Yuki and Yugo dueling Obelisk Force.

"Zoom in on the duelists fighting the fusion duelists." The screen focused on Yuki and Yugo.

" _Both of them resemble Yuya. Could one of them be responsible for last night's attack?"_

 **-BACK TO THE DUEL-**

"I set one card face down and end my turn." I said

" _Now they all get to go. This won't be easy."_

Yuki **: (LP: 4000) (hand: 1) (field: 2)**

Yugo: **(LP: 4000) (hand: 5) (field: 0)**

OF1 **: (LP: 4000) (hand: 5) (field: 0)**

OF2: **(LP: 4000) (hand: 5) (field: 0)**

OF3: **(LP: 4000) (hand: 5) (field: 0)**

"Draw! I summon Ancient Gear Hunting Hound. And with its effect since you control a monster you take 600 points of damage."

 **Ancient Gear Hunting Hound: (MACHINE/LVL 3/EARTH/1000 ATK/1000 DEF)**

After the small mechanical hound appeared it shot fire at me.

Yuki **: (LP: 4000-600=3400)**

"Next I activate the spell Polymerization and perform a fusion summon with the hound on my field with the other two in my hand."

"IT'S NOT FUSION! IT'S YUGO!" Yugo screamed

" _Does he do that every time? Man this guy is dumb." I mentally commented_

The enemy seemed to of ignored him though. As two more hounds appeared and then swirled together into pool of light.

"Relentless hunting machines powered by ancient spirits. Join together and become a new raging beast! YUGO (FUSION) SHOUKAN! APPEAR LEVEL 7! TRIPLE ANCIENT GEAR HUNTING HOUND!"

A larger mechanical dog emerged from the vortex. Only this one was a deeper shade of blue and had three heads.

 **Triple Ancient Gear Hunting Hound: (EARTH/MACHINE/FUSION/LVL 7/ATK 1800/DEF 1000)**

"I end my turn with a face down."

"My turn. DRAW! I activate the spell Polymerization and fuse three hunting hounds together! Relentless hunting machines powered by ancient spirits. Join together and become a new raging beast! YUGO (FUSION) SHOUKAN! APPEAR LEVEL 7! TRIPLE ANCIENT GEAR HUNTING HOUND! Turn end."

"Finally my turn, I draw. I activate the spell Polymerization and fuse three hunting hounds together! Relentless hunting machines powered by ancient spirits. Join together and become a new raging beast! YUGO (FUSION) SHOUKAN! APPEAR LEVEL 7! TRIPLE ANCIENT GEAR HUNTING HOUND! Turn end."

Each one of them had summoned the exact same monster. Guess Academia isn't big on creative, or variety.

Yuki **: (LP: 3400) (hand: 1) (field: 2)**

Yugo: **(LP: 4000) (hand: 5) (field: 0)**

OF1 **: (LP: 4000) (hand: 1) (field: 2)**

OF2: **(LP: 4000) (hand: 2) (field: 1)**

OF3: **(LP: 4000) (hand: 2) (field: 1)**

"My turn. DRAW!" said Yugo

"Since I don't have any monster on my field I special summon Speedroid Terrortop!"

First Yugo summoned a monster that was a series of orange spinning tops with the front one having blades.

 **Speedroid Terrortop (WIND/MACHINE/LVL 3/ATK 1200/DEF 600)**

"Next I normal summon Speedroid Red-Eyed Dice."

 **Speedroid Red-Eyed Dice (WIND/MACHINE/TUNER/LVL 1/ATK 100/DEF 100)**

The next monster to appear was a yellow square die with a Cyclops style red eye.

" _Are all of Yugo's monsters weaponized toys?" I thought_

"When this card is Normal or Special Summoned: I can target 1 "Speedroid" monster and declare a Level from 1 to 6; and then it becomes that Level until the end of this turn. So now Terrortop becomes level 6. I tune level 1 Red-Eyed Dice with level 6 Terrortop!"

Red-Eyed Dice turned into a single green circle and Terrortop became six aligned lights that then vanished in a pillar of green light.

"Spread those wondrous and beautiful wings. Strike down our enemies at light speed! Synchro Shoukan! Come forth! Level 7! Clear Wing Synchro Dragon!"

The same white dragon from before emerged from the pillar of light. Then the two dragons gave a resonating roar as if they were speaking to each other.

 **Clear Wing Synchro Dragon: (DRAGON/SYNCHRO/WIND/LVL 7/ATK 2500/DEF 2000)**

" _Gah!"_

I clenched my head in pain.

" _What's going on? Where is this pain coming from?"_

I then notice that Yugodoing the same thing. What the hell is going on?

 **-MEANWHILE IN THE JUNGLE ZONE-**

 **-YUYA'S POV-**

" _ARRGH_! _What with this burning pain all of a sudden?"_

"YUYA! Yuya are you alright?" I turned around to see Gongenzaka looking at me with a concerned expression.

"Yeah I'm fine. Just some random headache." I said as the pain subsided

Just then a mysterious figure with a build similar to Gongenzaka jumped down from the trees.

"Yuki! What are you doing here? And when did you have time to change your hair and clothes?" asked the stranger

"He's not Yuki. Whomever that is. He's Yuya." Said Gongenzaka

"Yuya? Well I guess that makes more sense."

"Well my objective is to draw out Reiji Akaba. Maybe eliminating to two of you will help get his attention."

" _Eliminate?"_

"Who are you and what is it you want?" I asked

"As for who I am Everett, and what is none of your business."

The stranger known as Everett activated his duel disk and so did we in response.

 **DUEL!**

Yuya **: (LP: 4000) (hand: 5) (field: 0)**

Gongenzaka: **(LP: 4000) (hand: 5) (field: 0)**

Everett **: (LP: 4000) (hand: 5) (field: 0)**

"The first move goes to me." Said Everett "And I summon was Wasteland Warrior- Kenju the Stealth Snake!"

A slim warrior dressed in silver snaked themed ninja armor appeared wielding twin daggers appeared.

Wasteland Warrior- Kenju the Stealth Snake: LVL 4/WIND/WARRIOR/1500 ATK/0 DEF

"I place two cards face down and end my turn."

Yuya **: (LP: 4000) (hand: 5) (field: 0)**

Gongenzaka: **(LP: 4000) (hand: 5) (field: 0)**

Everett **: (LP: 4000) (hand: 2) (field: 3)**

" _Yuki! What are you doing here?"_

" _He thought I was this Yuki character. Does that mean someone else besides him and Academia are here? I need to finish this quickly_

"My turn. I draw! I set the pendulum scale with scale 1 Stargazer Magician and scale 8 Timegazer Magician.

A magician dressed in white appeared in a column of light on the left and another magician in black appeared in a column of light on the right.

 **Stargazer Magician: (Spellcaster/Pendulum/DARK/LVL 5/SCALE 1/ATK 1200/DEF 2400)**

 **Timegazer Magician: (Spellcaster/Pendulum/DARK/LVL 3/SCALE 8/ ATK 1200/DEF 600)**

"Swing, pendulum of souls! Draw an arc of light across the ether! Pendulum Shoukan! Appear now! My monsters! Performapal Silver Claw and… Wondrous and beautiful dichromatic eyes! Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon!""

 **Performapal Silver Claw: (Beast/Pendulum/Level 4/DARK/ATK 1800/DEF 1000)**

 **Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon: (Dragon/Pendulum/Level 7/DARK/ATK 2500/DEF 2000)**

Two monsters appeared from the portal. First was a grey wolf with long claws, a red bow tie with yellow dots and an orange star on its left cheek and a purple star on its right. The second was a large bipedal dragon with a pair of white horns on its head and an asymmetrical pair on its back. The right back horn had two green orbs while the other one had a single red orb. Its right eye was red and the left was green.

"What's a Pendulum summon? How'd you do that?" Everett said in surprise.

"Battle! Silver Claw attack Kenju the Stealth Snake! When this card declares an attack: All "Performapal" monsters I currently control gain 300 ATK, until the end of the Battle Phase." **(** Performapal Silver Claw: ATK 1800-2100.)My monster rushed at Kenju

"I activate a Continuous Trap! **WASTELAND SPIRIT BURN!** With its effect and time a Wasteland Warrior I control is destroyed you will take 500 points of damage."

After Silver Claw destroyed Kenju, Everett's card shot a blue streak of lightning at Yuya.

Yuya **: (LP: 4000-500=3500)**

Everett **: (LP: 4000-600=3400)**

"Now I activate Kenju's effect. When this card is destroyed by battle and sent to the Graveyard: I can Special Summon a Wasteland Warrior monster with 1500 or less ATK from my Deck, in Attack Position. So I summon another Wasteland Warrior- Kenju the Stealth Snake!"

A copy of the destroyed monster appeared in the previous one's place."

"Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon attack Kenju! **SPIRAL STRIKE BURST!"**

My dragon fired a spiral torrent of flames at the opponent's monster destroying it. Then the trap shocked me again.

Yuya **: (LP: 3500-500=3000)**

Everett **: (LP: 3400-1000=2400)**

"Kenju's effect activates again. This time I'll summon **WASTELAND WARRIOR- KANE THE SPIRITUAL BISON!"**

The next warrior to appear was more bulky than Kenju and wore a bison themed shaman outfit, he also looked much older.

 **WASTELAND WARRIOR- KANE THE SPIRITUAL BISON: (LVL 4/DARK/WARRIOR/1400 ATK/1000 DEF)**

"Kane's effect activates, when this card is summoned I can add a ritual spell or a Wasteland Warrior ritual monster from my deck to my hand. I choose the spell WASTELAND RITUAL."

" _He uses ritual? Does that mean he is not from Academia? But if that's the case why is he here?" I thought_

"Turn end." I said

"Now it's my turn. DRAW." Said Gongenzaka as his draw caused a sudden wind

"I suggest you make this turn count. I really don't have much time to waste."

"Don't worry because this duel will be ended by this man, Gongenzaka!"

Yuya **: (LP: 3000) (hand: 2) (field: 4)**

Gongenzaka: **(LP: 4000) (hand: 6) (field: 0)**

Everett **: (LP: 2400) (hand: 3) (field: 3)**

- **MEANWHILE WITH YUGO AND YUKI-**

 **-YUKI'S POV-**

" _Urgh. I don't know what that was but at least the pain is gone. Seems that Yugo felt it too. Great the list of stupid questions continues."_

Yuki **: (LP: 3400) (hand: 1) (field: 2)**

Yugo: **(LP: 4000) (hand: 4) (field: 1)**

OF1 **: (LP: 4000) (hand: 1) (field: 2)**

OF2: **(LP: 4000) (hand: 2) (field: 1)**

OF3: **(LP: 4000) (hand: 2) (field: 1)**

"Battle!" Said Yugo "Clear Wing Synchro Dragon attack Triple Ancient Gear Hunting Hound. HELLDIVE SKY STRIKE!"

"Continuous trap activate! **FUSION PANDEMIC!** With this trap; all attacks declared by non-fusion monsters are negated and the attacking monster's ATK becomes 0 and lose their effects as long as this card stays on the field. However when there are no fusion monsters on the field this card gets destroyed." said OB1

"In other words, your dragon is about to get very sick." OB2 joked as the trap card spewed a stream of purple water that stopped Clear Wing's attack. When the liquid disperse the dragon's scales were covered in a dark purple gunk and looked like they were corroding.

 **Clear Wing Synchro Dragon: (ATK 2500→0)**

"Damn. I end my turn." Yugo said in a disappointed tone.

"Now it's my turn." I said

" _Great what are am I supposed to do now. My dragon is practically useless with that trap card out and I don't have any fusion monsters."_

Suddenly I noticed my pendant giving off a bluish glow.

" _This is new. Since when was my pendant able to that. Huh WAAAAAAA!"_ I mentally yelled as the light blinded me. When I opened my eyes I found myself in the middle of a frozen wasteland.

"How did I get here? Wasn't I just dueling? Can this day get any weirder?"

"Hang on why does this place seem so familiar?"

" **I have waited a long time to hear your voice master."** Said a mysterious voice

"What a minute! Who said that?" I turned around to see the frozen ground behind me split open and then an upward snow storm shoot out. Just as I was beginning to black out I could have sworn I saw a large figure in the snow.

"Yuki. Yuuukiiii. YUKI!"

My eyes snapped open and I found myself back at the duel.

" _It's official. This is the most bizarre day of my life."_

"Hello, earth to Yuki. You've been staring on off into space for like ten minutes."

I turn around to see Yugo screaming at me.

"Would you stop screaming at me already I'm thinking Fusion!"

"Finally! Are you going take your turn…? HEY! I ALREADY TOLD YOU IT'S NOT FUSION! IT'S YUGO!"

" _Does he not realize I did that on purpose, also delayed reaction much? Alright Yuki time to tune this weird day out and this duel in."_

Yuki **: (LP: 3400) (hand: 1) (field: 2)**

Yugo: **(LP: 4000) (hand: 4) (field: 1)**

OF1 **: (LP: 4000) (hand: 1) (field: 2)**

OF2: **(LP: 4000) (hand: 2) (field: 1)**

OF3: **(LP: 4000) (hand: 2) (field: 1)**

"I DRAW!" After I drew my card I notice a strange message saying EXTRA DECK on my duel disk. Then I remember a little last minute lecture the Headmaster gave me.

 **-FLASHBACK-**

 _Back at the Headmaster's office he handed me a computer chip._

" _Sir what is this for?" I asked him_

" _Yuki as you know throughout three of the five dimensions three summoning methods reign over them; XYZ, SYNCHRO, AND FUSION. All three of these card types are placed in what is called the Extra Deck. Since time is of the essence if you want to learn more look at the data file on that chip. It contains a copy of the data on the summoning methods that we gathered from the expedition teams. Take a look if you ever find the time."_

 **-PRESENT TIME-**

" _Let's see what's in here."_ I tapped on the message and it revealed a card which I've never seen before.

" _This card was never in my deck before. Where did it come from? Well if you want to fight I don't see why not."_

"I summon **FROZEN HUNTER ICE RAPTOR**!" a white velociraptor with blue tiger like stripes appeared. It had red eyes and a curved blade like horn made of ice.

 **FROZEN HUNTER ICE RAPTOR: (WATER/DINOSAUR/LVL 4/ATK 1800/ DEF 700)**

"Next I activate Ice Raptor's effect by sacrificing it I can summon two other copies of this card from my hand, deck, or graveyard. The only downside is that they can't attack."

As one raptor vanished, two more appeared in its place. Afterwards I heard a subtle growl inside my head.

" _Alright show me what you can do. Who would have thought that data chip would help me in such away."_

"I overlay my two level 4 Ice Raptors." My two monsters turned into two blue streams of light and went into a black portal that opened into the ground.

"Sleeping carnivore of the frozen tribe. Awaken and bring forth the power of a lost world! XYZ SHOUKAN! ARISE! RANK 4 **FROZEN HUNTER CHIEFTAIN GLACIAL SPINO!** "

A white Spinosaurus that as around the same size as Arctic Zero emerged from the portal and gave a mighty roar. It had glowing ice blue eyes and the fin on its back was made of ice and was jagged and had sharp ends like spikes. It also had blue armor covering its arms, legs, and most of its body.

 **FROZEN HUNTER CHIEFTAIN GLACIAL SPINO: (WATER/XYZ/DINOSAUR/RANK 4/ATK 2300/DEF 1900)**

"An XYZ monster!" said one of the soldiers

"He actually thinks he can beat us using a worthless summoning method like that." Said another in a mocking tone.

"What does it matter? Fusion Pandemic makes that monster and the whole point of this turn worthless." But I just smirked at them.

"We'll see how 'worthless' that move is." I retorted

"Don't make us laugh we'll card the both of you on the next turn."

"I activate GLACIAL SPINO'S effect! By using on overlay unit it can destroy all enemy monsters whose DEF is lower that Spino's ATK! Go SNOW BLADE SHRED!" I exclaimed

The fin on my monster's glowed and fired three whitish blue energy disks that torn all three hounds to shreds.

"And now since there are no fusion monsters on the field Fusion Pandemic gets destroyed."

"IMPOSSIBLE!" they all said simultaneously as the trap card disperse

"And don't forget Clear Wing Synchro Dragon's ATK now returns to normal."

 **Clear Wing Synchro Dragon: (ATK 0→2500)**

"Alright! Thanks Yuki!" Said Yugo

"Now I activate the trap **FROZEN REBORN!** This trap lets me special summon of FROZEN HUNTER from mygraveyard. So I revive FROZEN HUNTER LOKI!" The magician from before returned to the field laughing sinisterly.

"Next I activate the second effect of my Frozen Ritual spell card. By banishing on the Ice Raptors in my graveyard I can add Frozen Ritual to my hand. Now I activate Frozen Ritual and once again sacrifice Loki. Malevolent trickster of the ancient storm. Become the offering for the frozen tribe and bring forth heaven's judgement!"

"RITUAL SHOUKAN! APPEAR! Invincible warrior of ice and thunder! **FROZEN HUNTER CHIEFTAIN THOR!"**

Loki then vanished into a blizzard that went into an upward spiral. The storm the dispersed and from it came a warrior the same size as my other monsters if not slightly bigger. He wore blue and golden armor complete with a matching cape and shoulder blades made of ice. A helmet with upward pointing horns. He had soulless blue eyes and a giant golden hammer with sharp ice spikes around the rim.

 **FROZEN HUNTER CHIEFTAIN THOR: (WATER/WARRIOR/RITUAL/LVL 8/ATK 2800/DEF 2000)**

"He's now got three powerful monsters!" said one of the Obelisk Force members

"You three better be ready. Because you are about to find out why I'm called the Cold Blooded Hunter." I said as my pupils became slit.

 **AUTHOR MADE CARDS**

 **FROZEN HUNTER CHIEFTAIN THOR: WATER/WARRIOR/RITUAL/LVL 8/ATK 2800/DEF 2000**

 **Effect: You can Ritual Summon this card with "Frozen Ritual". Must first be Ritual Summoned. Once per turn: You can negate the effects of all face-up cards your opponent currently controls, until the end of this turn. During the End Phase, if this face-up card you controlled was destroyed by your opponent's card (by battle or card effect) and sent to your Graveyard this turn: You can banish 1 "Frozen Hunter" monster from your Graveyard; Special Summon this card. If summoned this way: Inflict 800 damage to your opponent.**

 **FROZEN HUNTER CHIEFTAIN GLACIAL SPINO: WATER/XYZ/DINOSAUR/RANK 4/ATK 2300/DEF 1900**

 **Effect:** **Once per turn: You can detach 1 Xyz Material from this card; destroy all monster(s) your opponent controls whose DEF is lower that this card's ATK.**

 **FROZEN HUNTER ICE RAPTOR: (WATER/DINOSAUR/LVL 4/ATK 1800/ DEF 700)**

 **Effect: You can tribute this card, if you do special summon up too two "FROZEN HUNTER ICE RAPTOR" monsters from your hand, deck, or graveyard. The monster(s) summoned with this effect can't declare an attack this turn.**

 **FROZEN HUNTER LOKI: (SPELLCASTER/WATER/LVL 1/100 ATK/100 DEF)**

 **Effect:** **If you Ritual Summon a WATER Ritual Monster, this 1 card can be used as the entire Tribute.**

 **WASTELAND WARRIOR- KANE THE SPIRITUAL BISON: (LVL 4/DARK/WARRIOR/1400 ATK/1000 DEF)**

 **Effect: When this card is Summoned, you can add 1 Ritual Monster Card or 1 Ritual Spell Card from your Deck to your hand.**

 **FROZEN REBORN: Normal trap**

 **Effect: Target one FROZEN HUNTER monster in your graveyard and special summon it.**

 **WASTELAND SPIRIT BURN: Continuous Trap**

 **Effect: Whenever a Wasteland Warrior monster you control is destroyed (by battle or card effect) inflict 500 damage to your opponent.**

 **FUSION PANDEMIC: Continuous trap**

 **Effect: Whenever a non-fusion monster declares an attack that attack is negated and the attacking monster's ATK becomes 0 and its effect is negated as long as this card remains on the field. When there are no fusion monsters on the field destroy this card.**

 **AUTHOR NOTES:**

 **Will Yugo and Yuki be able to repel Obelisk Force? Will Yuya and Gongenzaka be able to overcome Everett? What will become of the others in the battle royal? What was that mysterious place Yuki seemed to have known? And what was the cause of the searing pain Yuya, Yugo, and Yuki experienced?**

 **Find out next time.**

 **I have decided to make this a two part battle. But don't worry the other half won't take too much longer.**

 **Or will it?**

 **Read & Review**

 **Flames encouraged**

 **Till next time!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Yu-Gi-Oh Arc-V: The Ritual Fragment of Ice**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! Arc-V, its characters, or any other content that may be traced to other sources found in this story. I do own the OCs and the story itself.**

 **Last time on Yu-Gi-Oh Arc-V: The Ritual Fragment of Ice; Yuki and Everett infiltrated the 3** **rd** **round of the Arc League Championship and found themselves in a dense jungle. In order to cover more ground the pair went separate ways resulting in Yuki coming across his synchro counterpart Yugo. Sharing a common enemy the two teamed up against the Obelisk Force. Meanwhile Everett goes up against Yuya and Gongenzaka of the Standard Dimension in hopes of draw out Reiji Akaba. How will the battle unfold and what is the mystery behind the dragons? Find out now.**

"Speaking out loud"

" _Speaking in thought/dream/flashback"_

" **Monsters speaking"**

 **Enjoy!**

 **Chapter 5: The Real Battle Begins!**

 **-YUKI'S POV-**

Yuki **: (LP: 3400) (hand: 0) (field: 3)**

Yugo: **(LP: 4000) (hand: 4) (field: 1)**

OF1 **: (LP: 4000) (hand: 1) (field: 0)**

OF2: **(LP: 4000) (hand: 2) (field: 0)**

OF3: **(LP: 4000) (hand: 2) (field: 0)**

"You three ready? Because you are about to find out why I'm called the Cold Blooded Hunter." I said as my pupils became slit.

" _Note to self. Never piss Yuki off."_ Yugo thought

"BATTLE! FROZEN HUNTER CHIEFTAIN GLACIAL SPINO will attack you directly!" I said pointing at one of the fusion duelists "EXCTINTION BEAM!" My monster's fin lit up and then a blue laser was fired from Spino's mouth

OF1 **: (LP: 4000-2300=1700)**

"And now ARCTIC ZERO RITUAL DRAGON will attack. ROARING GLACIER BLAST!" Streams of snow swirled together in the mouth of my dragon as the gem in its chest glowed right before it fired a blizzard like laser.

OF1 **: (LP: 1700-2500=0)**

"Finally FROZEN HUNTER CHIEFTAIN THOR will attack!" pointing at another soldier.

"WRATH OF MJOLNIR!" The warrior's hammer became surrounded with blue lightning and then hit the ground causing large jagged frozen stalagmites charged with lighting to move towards the target.

OF2: **(LP: 4000-2800=1200)**

"Turn end." I said

Yuki **: (LP: 3400) (hand: 0) (field: 3)**

Yugo: **(LP: 4000) (hand: 4) (field: 1)**

OF2: **(LP: 1200) (hand: 2) (field: 0)**

OF3: **(LP: 4000) (hand: 2) (field: 0)**

"Now it's my turn! I Draw." Said Yugo

"I summon Speedroid Double Yoyo." A machine with two buzzsaw like wheels appeared.

 **Speedroid Double Yoyo: (WIND/MACHINE/LVL 4/ATK 1400/DEF 1400)**

"With its effect I can bring back Speedroid Red-Eyed Dice." The yellow square die with a Cyclops style red eye returned to the field.

 **Speedroid Red-Eyed Dice (WIND/MACHINE/TUNER/LVL 1/ATK 100/DEF 100)**

"Level 1 Speedroid Red-Eyed Dice tunes level 4 Speedroid Double Yoyo." Red-Eyed Dice turned into a single green circle and Double Yoyo became four aligned lights that then vanished in a pillar of green light.

"Synchro Shoukan! LVL 6 Hi-Speedroid Chanbara!" a red machine with a sword like body emerged from the light. It had rocket boosters and the upper half of a knight like figure at the beginning of the sword almost like a knight riding a horse.

 **Hi-Speedroid Chanbara: (MACHINE /SYNCHRO/WIND/LVL 5/ATK 2000/DEF 1000)**

"Battle! Hi-Speedroid Chanbara attacks you directly!" the monster charged at the opponent. "At this moment Chanbara's effect activates raising its ATK by 100."

 **Hi-Speedroid Chanbara (ATK 2000+100=2100)**

OF2: **(LP: 1200-2100=0)**

The monster slashed the enemy.

" _Two down and one to go."_ I said mentally

"And Chanbara can attack twice triggering its other effect again. But this time I going to use Clear Wing Synchro Dragon's effect. When a Level 5 or higher monster activates its effect Clear Wing can negate its effects, and then destroy it, finally gains ATK equal to the ATK the destroyed monster had on the field until the end of this turn. DICHROIC MIRROR!"

The dragon's wings glowed and shot a stream of light that destroyed Chanbara.

 **Clear Wing Synchro Dragon: (ATK 2500+2100=4600)**

"4600 ATK!" said the one remaining Obelisk member

"Let's try this again. Clear Wing Synchro Dragon attack. HELLDIVE SKY STRIKE!"

OF3: **(LP: 4000-4600=0)**

 **Yuki & Yugo WIN**

"Hey Yuki. During the duel you seemed to be angry about something. Does Academia have something to do with that?" Yugo asked

" _Yugo may have some weird looking monsters and can be a total moron. But he does seem like a trustworthy person. That and it's obvious he has a bad poker face. However, I don't feel like telling someone I just met my story."_

"Hey Yugo. While I do appreciate the help I'm not about to tell you the reason why I hate Academia or why I fight."

"Fair enough. Wait a minute do you just say my name right?"

"I have no idea what you're talking about Fusion. Anyway bye." I said as I jumped onto a nearby ledge and disappeared. As I did I could have sworn I hear Yugo screaming "IT'S NOT FUSION! IT'S YUGO!"

- **MEANWHILE AT LEO CORP'S SUMMONING DETECTION ROOM -**

"They defeated Obelisk Force like it was nothing." Said Reiji

"It would appear that the Ritual and Synchro dimensions both have promising duelists."

 **-Flashback-**

" _I overlay my two level 4 Ice Raptors." The two monsters turned into two blue streams of light and went into a black portal that opened into the ground._

" _Sleeping carnivore of the frozen tribe. Awaken and bring forth the power of a lost world! XYZ SHOUKAN! ARISE! RANK 4_ _ **FROZEN HUNTER CHIEFTAIN GLACIAL SPINO!**_ _"_

 **-Flashback End-**

" _How did a duelist from the Ritual Dimension learn to use XYZ monsters like that? It wasn't as strong as Shun's XYZ bursts but still."_

"Find those two! They could be useful."

"Yes Sir." Said several employees in unison

 **-MEANWHILE IN THE JUNGLE ZONE-**

 **-YUYA'S POV-**

"I suggest you make this turn count. I really don't have much time to waste."

"Don't worry because this duel will be ended by this man, Gongenzaka!"

"DRAW!" as Gongenzaka drew a strong gust of wind blew towards Everett

Yuya **: (LP: 3000) (hand: 2) (field: 4)**

Gongenzaka: **(LP: 4000) (hand: 6) (field: 0)**

Everett **: (LP: 2400) (hand: 3) (field: 3)**

"First, since I have no Spell/Trap Cards in my Graveyard, I can Special Summon Superheavy Samurai Big Waraji from my hand." A limbless samurai style robot appeared

 **Superheavy Samurai Big Waraji: (EARTH/MACHINE/LVL5/ATK 800/DEF 1800)**

"Next, if I use Superheavy Samurai Big Waraji, to tribute summon a machine monster it counts a two sacrifices. I tribute summon Superheavy Samurai Big Benkei." The first monster disappeared and in its place was a much larger samurai style robot. It had blue armor with orange shoulder plates. As well as orange waist armor, red lens like eyes and motorcycle tail pipes on its back.

 **Superheavy Samurai Big Benkei: (EARTH/MACHINE/LVL8/ATK 1000/DEF 3500)**

"But I'm not done. If I have no Spell/Trap Cards in my Graveyard, I can Special Summon Superheavy Samurai Trumpeter from my hand by sending 1 "Superheavy Samurai" monster from my hand to the Graveyard." This monster was much smaller than the last two. It had a bronze metallic body and a yellow trumpet.

 **Superheavy Samurai Trumpeter: (EARTH/MACHINE/TUNER/LVL2/ATK 300/DEF 600)**

"And now level 2 Summon Superheavy Samurai Trumpeter tunes level 8 Superheavy Samurai Big Benkei!"

"You can synchro summon! That can't be!" Everett said in surprise

"It can and it is! Raging deity, in unison with the roar of a thousand blades, appear now in a spiralling sandstorm! Synchro Shoukan! Now come before us! Level 10! Superheavy Samurai Warlord Susanowo!" Trumpeter turned into a pair of green circle and Big Benkei became eight aligned lights that then vanished in a pillar of green light. A new samurai themed robot appeared it hat green armor, red eyes and a large halberd which is then jammed into the ground.

 **Superheavy Samurai Warlord Susanowo: (Machine/Synchro/EARTH/ATK 2400/DEF 3800)**

"Wait a minute that monster can't hurt me. It's in DEF mode."

"Wrong! This monster can attack while in face-up Defense Position and its DEF gets used as its ATK. Which is enough to take out your monster and your life points."

"A monster that can attack in defense mode."

"BATTLE! Superheavy Samurai Warlord Susanowo attack WASTELAND WARRIOR- KANE THE SPIRITUAL BISON! KUSANAGI SWORD SLASH!" Susanowo raises its sword and attacked splitting Kane in half and causing a huge explosion.

" _Did he get him?"_ I asked mentally

When the smoke cleared Everett was still standing and his life points unchanged.

"How did you survive?" asked Gongenzaka

"Simple I played a trap. Defense Draw. With this card, not only do my life points stay intact but I get to draw a card. However, you were successful in destroying my monster. But as you know that triggers Wasteland Spirit Burn so you lose 500 LP." Gongenzaka was zapped by a bolt of blue lightning.

Gongenzaka: **(LP: 4000-500=3500)**

"I end my turn." Said Gongenzaka

Yuya **: (LP: 3000) (hand: 2) (field: 4)**

Gongenzaka: **(LP: 3500) (hand: 2) (field: 1)**

Everett **: (LP: 2400) (hand: 4) (field: 1)**

"Now it's my turn. I draw!"

"I activate the ritual spell Wasteland Ritual and sacrifice **WASTELAND WARRIOR ALFONSIA THE WISE MANTIS.** And with his effect if I Ritual Summon a Wasteland Warrior Ritual Monster, this 1 card can be used as the entire Tribute."

A tall thin man dressed in green robes and mantis arm like swords appeared from the card. Then eight stone pillars surrounded the monster who was then swallowed by a blue pillar of light.

 **ALFONSIA THE WISE MANTIS: (SPELLCASTER/LIGHT/LVL 1/100 ATK/100 DEF)**

"Wise strategist of the savage lands become the offering to bring forth an even greater warrior. RITUAL SHOUKAN! APPEAR LEVEL 8 WASTELAND WARRIOR ADMETUS THE EMPEROR LION! The previous monster disappeared and a new warrior appeared from the pillar. It wore a lion skin pelt combined with golden armor, four arms each holding a large spear. He also had a scar on here his left eye should have been. **Wasteland Warrior Admetus the Emperor Lion: (LVL 8/EARTH/WARRIOR/RITUAL/3000 ATK/2500 DEF)**

"I activate Admetus' effect; by banishing Wasteland Warrior- Kenju the Stealth Snake monster in my graveyard this cards gains 1000 attack points and can attack twice during the battle phase.

 **Wasteland Warrior Admetus the Emperor Lion: (ATK 3000+1000=4000)**

"4000 ATK!" I exclaimed

"Battle! Wasteland Warrior Admetus the Emperor Lion attack Performapal Silver Claw! SAVAGE SPEAR STRIKE!" The large warrior charged at my monster.

I jumped onto Odd-Eyes and from there to a tree branch. "I play the action spell Evasion to negate your attack."

"An action spell? What's that?" Everett said in confusion

"Action spells are cards scattered throughout the action field that can help you." I explained

"Well let's see how you handle Admetus' second attack. Wasteland Warrior Admetus the Emperor Lion attack Performapal Silver Claw again! SAVAGE SPEAR STRIKE!" The large warrior charged at my monster again.

" _I need another action card."_ I hopped on Silver Claw and looked for another action spell.

" _There's one._ " However before I could grab it Everett appeared from nowhere and snatched before me.

"Sorry Yuya, but you'll have to be faster than that." He said

Before I could answer Everett's monster skewed my monster sending me flying

"AAAAAAHHHHHH"

Yuya **: (LP: 3000-2200=800)**

"Now I play the spell **WASTELAND FISSURE!** Now for every monster destroyed in battle by a Wasteland Warrior monster I control I can destroy a face up card on the field and I choose Superheavy Samurai Warlord Susanowo."

The ground below Susanowo cracked open and the monster fell in.

"You also lose 800 LP for every card you control that was destroyed."

Rocks were hurled at Gongenzaka knocking into a tree

Gongenzaka: **(LP: 3500-800=2700)**

"GONGENZAKA!" I yelled in concern

"Finally I activate the **action spell: Double Destruction!** When a card is destroy by a card effect I can destroy another card and I choose Timegazer Magician."

The black robed magician in the right pillar vanished.

"I end my turn. And my monster's ATK goes back to normal."

 **Wasteland Warrior Admetus the Emperor Lion: (ATK 4000-1000=3000)**

Yuya **: (LP: 800) (hand: 2) (field: 2)**

Gongenzaka: **(LP: 2700) (hand: 2) (field: 0)**

Everett **: (LP: 2400) (hand: 0) (field: 2)**

I went to go see if Gongenzaka wasn't hurt.

"Gongenzaka, are you okay?"

"Yeah I'm fine. Listen Yuya this guy is dangerous and if this Yuki he mentioned is anything like him than we've got to win this duel and find Yuzu quickly. Got it."

"Right."

" _Gongenzaka is right about this guy being dangerous._ _He tore both of our fields apart in just one turn."_

" _I've got to end this now."_

"I DRAW!" I exclaimed

"I use scale 5 Performapal Cheermole to reset the pendulum scale." I pink mole with starry eyes and a cheerleader's outfit appeared in the pillar of light on my right.

"I can now summon monsters from levels 2 through 4 simultaneously."

 **Performapal Cheermole: (EARTH/Beast/Pendulum/LVL 2/ATK 600/DEF 1000)**

"Swing, pendulum of souls! Draw an arc of light across the ether! Pendulum Shoukan! Appear now! My monsters! Revive from my extra deck! Performapal Silver Claw and from my hand Performapal Whip Snake!"

Two monsters appeared from the portal. First was the grey wolf from before and the other was a purple snake with a top hat and a similar bow tie to Silver Claw.

 **Performapal Whip Snake: (REPTILE/EARTH/LVL 4/ATK 1700/DEF 900)**

"Wait a minute I destroyed that wolf."

"Pendulum monster go from the field to the extra deck instead of the graveyard. Where I pendulum summon back to the field."

"I overlay my level 4 Performapal Silver Claw and Performapal Whip Snake."

"An Xyz summon now?" Everett said

My two monsters turned into two streams of light, on purple and the other orange and then went into a black portal that opened into the ground.

"Formed from pitch-black darkness, to fight those foolish enough to oppose it with its treacherous fangs! Now, descend! Xyz Shoukan! Appear! Rank 4! Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon!"

A black dragon that was the same size as Odd-Eyes emerged from the portal and gave a mighty roar. It had a yellow eyes, a long neck, and fang like blades at the end of each of its wrists, jagged blade like wings, and an extended spear like tusk underneath its jaw.

 **Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon: (RANK 4/DARK/DRAGON/XYZ/ATK 2500/DEF 2000)**

"I activate Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon's effect by using one overlay unit it can then target 1 Level 5 or higher monster you control; its ATK becomes half its current ATK, and if it does, then Dark Rebellion gains that lost ATK. TREASON DISCHARGE!"

The dragon's wings unfolded, and shot out purple lightning that binds Admetus.

 **Wasteland Warrior Admetus the Emperor Lion: (ATK 3000/2=1500)**

 **Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon: (ATK 2500+1500=4000)**

"And can be done once can be done again. I activate Dark Rebellion's effect again."

The dragon's wings unfolded, and shot out purple lightning that binds Admetus a second time.

 **Wasteland Warrior Admetus the Emperor Lion: (ATK 1500/2=750)**

 **Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon: (ATK 4000+750=4750)**

"It's strong enough to wipe out all my life points now!" Everett said clearly taken off guard.

"Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon attack Wasteland Warrior Admetus the Emperor Lion! Lightning Disobey of Rebellion!" As I gave the command to attack the dragon's wings spark, and it flies forwards with its tusks glowing as it stabs Admetus who then explodes. The explosion sends Everett flying backwards.

Everett **: (LP: 2400-4000=0)**

 **YUYA & GONGENZAKA WIN**

I walked over to Everett. Thankfully he doesn't seem to be hurt.

"Hey is okay if I ask you something?" I asked him

"Depends on what it is." He retorted

"You said I was 'Yuki' why?"

"The reason for that is because you look just like him." He answered

Before I could question him further his duel disk flashed a blue light.

"Huh. It appears the force teleportation has been activated. Out of respect for you defeating me I'll leave you with a warning. There is another duelist stronger than me." He said before vanishing.

" _A stronger duelist than him. That can't be good."_

"Gongenzaka, if what that guy said is true than we need to find Yuzu and fast."

"Right!"

 **-LEO CORP'S SUMMONING DETECTION ROOM-**

"So Yuya defeated one of the ritual duelists. But if they were planning an invasion I would have expected them to send more than two duelists. If they're not here to invade what is their objective?" said Reiji

 **-MEANWHILE (YUKI'S POV)-**

I had crossed over from the volcanic area into what appeared to be ruins of an ancient city. When suddenly a message on my duel disk appeared.

"Everett was sent back to lost and was sent back to Ritual, impossible!"

" **It appears that the standard dimension has stronger duelists than expected master.** " Said Arctic Zero from his card.

"By the way Zero I've been meaning to ask. What was with that burning sensation I felt earlier? It happened the moment Yugo summoned that dragon."

" **That dragon was one of my brothers."**

"Wait brothers as in plural?" I asked

" **Yes, I am one of five dragon siblings. As for that sensation you felt I do not know."**

"Well it happened when Clear Wing showed up. And when both of you were on the field it intensified."

" **It was very strange, when it happened I felt a mysterious and dark presence inside me. Before you and Yugo went you're separate ways, Clear Wing told me he felt the same as I did."**

"What does it mean?"

" **Not sure, it was so foreign to me but at the same time familiar. Like a forgotten memory surfacing but then it was gone."**

"Great more mysterious. Actually on that subject." I opened up my disk's extra deck compartment and took out a card.

"Where did you come from? Frozen Hunter Chieftain Glacial Spino, you said that you've been waiting to hear my voice. Just where did you come from?"

" **That's a good question."** Spino answered from his card

"Well so you can talk."

" **I've been asleep in the frozen lands of the spirit world. As you know the people of the Ritual Dimension have a special connection to it."**

"Yeah and?"

" **That was where you were when I called out to you."**

"Okay, but why now? And while on topic why did feel like I had been there before?" I asked him

" **That I'm not sure something just woke me up, as for your sense of déjà vu I don't know I was asleep up until 10 minutes ago."**

" _Could that answer be anymore useless?"_

"You know what forget it, I'll worry about this later. Right now I have a mission to finish."

"Now let's see where can I find more duelists?" I said to myself

"Hmm, since Everett was still in the jungle before vanishing I should have a 50/50 chance of running into the ones who defeated him if I go back the way I came."

" _Everett, I promise your efforts will not be for nothing."_

With that I made my way back to the volcano zone.

 **-MEANWHILE (REIJI'S POV)-**

"Mr. Reiji we have an update for you." Said Nakajima

"Yes what is it?"

"We have confirmed the location of that other ritual duelist. He seems to be heading back to the volcano zone."

" _But that means he'll run into Serena's group."_

"Nakajima I believe we are about to find out where the ritual dimension stands in this war."

- **BACK WITH YUKI (HIS POV) -**

I came back to the volcano zone to find three more Obelisk Force members dueling the tournament participants.

" _Hmm, should I go and help them or see what happens?"_

Taking a closer look at the duelists in question I was a ninja with a blue scarf and a metal headband with a moon symbol. A teenager with a very stockily build and a fairly round face. He had black hair styled into a large pompadour, restrained by a red band. He was dressed in mostly white and red. A slightly older looking boy with short, midnight green hair and a teal colored bang that is swept to the side. It is also overlapped by the green part of his hair. He wore a blue trench coat. There was also a boy with yellow and brown hair. He had blue eyes and wore the same uniform as those three guys I carded. Finally there was that Shina look alike from before. But on closer inspection I noticed that this girl had indigo hair tied into a ponytail with a large yellow ribbon, and green eyes. Her face was the same as Shina's. Her hair also features two light blue bangs that fall to either side of her face, similar to Shina and that pink haired. The monsters the girl was using were different from the ones Shina used.

" _She must be different person. Well since there is at least three of me why not? But why is she wearing the same clothes as that other girl from the monitor?"_

I was about to go help them when the duelist in the trench coat summoned a large metallic bird and destroyed all of the enemies' monsters and then their life points.

" _Wait and see it is."_

I kept out sight as I followed the group who was now being accompanied by a tall boy with bright curly red hair hanging down to his chin in crumpled spikes, green eyes, and a beauty mark below his right eye. He wore an odd ensemble of clothes, a long-sleeved blue collared shirt with a purple bow tie around his neck, and an orange jacket on top of that missing the right sleeve and with a shortened hang on the right side, as well as a black glove on his left hand, and dark pants and red shoes.

He was carrying an unconscious young girl of low height with long curly red hair with a purple ribbon tied on top of her head.

" _I wonder where they're all going."_

I didn't have to wonder long. The group wondered into a cave. As I stayed hidden I saw two people dueling. The first was my red and green haired look alike and the other was a short, young boy with light green eyes and light cyan hair that was tied up and spiked out. He wore a blue jacket with a yellow and orange collar, a black under shirt and grey pants that were similar to mine.

"Look! Yuya and Sora are dueling!" said the bulky teen with the red bandana.

" _So I finally get to see him in person."_

Both duelists had only one monster out. Yuya had a large black dragon with one red eye and one green eye. It purple laser sword like wings, two silver metallic tusks underneath its jaw, and golden eyes on its chest. It also had sword like mandibles on its arms.

The other boy known as Sora had a blue demonic looking stuffed tiger with glowing red eyes shining from inside its mouth. It had two horn like swords pointing upwards, and more swords sticking out of its face like whiskers. As well as one sticking out of its chest and back.

"Battle! Odd-Eyes Rebellion Dragon attack Frightfur Sabre-Tooth. Revolt of Imperial Wrath!"

The dragon went for the opposing monster, Sora lowered its ATK with something called an action spell, but then Yuya used another action spell to restore the dragon's ATK. It looked like Yuya was about to win but the as they both went for another action card an alarm went off followed by an announcement saying that the Battle Royal was over. With that the city started returning to normal and the duel was terminated.

" _Damn if the field goes then they'll see me. Time to find another hiding spot."_

As the field finished vanishing I jumped to a small nearby building and hide on its roof.

The orange haired girl woke up and was spouting some sort of romantic nonsense at the indigo hair girl calling her Yuzu. However, the girl said her name was Serena surprising everyone, even Sora who then teleported away.

"You all did well."

Suddenly a young man looking about twenty but was maybe younger, I couldn't really tell appeared out of nowhere. He had grey hair purple eyes and glasses. He wore long sleeve dark blue shirt, long white pants with matching shoes, and a long red scarf.

"Reiji Akaba!" said Yuya

" _Did he say Reiji Akaba!?"_ my pupils went slit. " _So my target is finally here."_ I activated my claws and materialized a bow. Before I created an arrow Reiji started talking.

"When Serena appeared in this dimension, I knew Academia wouldn't be far behind. So I used the battle royal to fulfill two purposes. One was to mask the presence of the invaders and avoid a panic. Unfortunately, the senior division duelists I sent to intercept them didn't measure up to Obelisk Force, only one returned, beyond terrified."

" _Oh, that must be the guy Yugo saved."_

"Although, there were some unexpected developments even I couldn't have anticipated. Duelist from the ritual dimension appeared in the battle royal as well."

" _Well at least we succeeded in getting his attention."_

"Yeah, Yuya and I met one and it didn't seem that he came here to make friends." Said the bulky one who I think is known as Gongenzaka.

" _So they're the ones who sent Everett back home."_

"Yes and I had seen the other one in action. With the assistance of a duelist from the synchro dimension he made Obelisk Force seem harmless."

" _So he was watching me too."_

"Anyway the second purpose of the battle royal was to find those worthy to join the lancers."

"Lancers?" everyone said in unison including me.

The city was then transformed again but this time it was a futuristic city with a giant tower at its center.

" _This looks like the city I saw from the XYZ dimension reports."_ I decided to disperse my bow for the time being. I was far enough to remain out of sight but could still hear and see what was happening."

"It was here in Heartland that Academia attacked and carded the citizens of the XYZ dimension, Shun's home." Reiji said

" _So it is true."_

"Shun would you like to add any first hand details?"

Shun stayed quiet.

"Enough!" said an angry Yuya

"Not talking about this won't make the problem go away."

" _He does have a point."_

Yuya then proceeded to challenge Reiji to a duel.

" _Might as well enjoy the show."_

"DUEL!" they said in unison

Yuya took the first turn and did something I did not expect.

"Swing, pendulum of souls! Draw an arc of light across the ether! Pendulum Shoukan! Appear now! My monsters!"

" _What in the world(s) is a pendulum summon?"_

Yuya summoned a white robed magician with blond hair and a pink mammoth with a hat and bow tie.

" _Is that some sort of circus animal?"_

Then Reiji went, much to my surprise he performed a fusion, synchro and xyz summon all in one turn.

" _Now that's impressive."_

The three monster he played each had an imposing presence. On was purple with a fiery aura around it and a red sword. Another was grey with a green cape and a grey sword. It was surrounded by wind. And the third one had black armor and a matching sword. It was surrounded in a blue aura.

Yuya's monsters were destroyed by two of Reiji's monsters and then he was attacked directly.

Yuya then counters by pendulum summoning again. He brought back both of his destroyed monsters along with a large bipedal dragon with a pair of white horns on its head and an asymmetrical pair on its back. The right back horn had two green orbs while the other one had a single red orb. Its right eye was red and the left was green.

I then felt the same heat I did before.

" _Gah! Again seriously!"_

Yuya then used a string of effects to fusion summon to evolved looking versions of the dragon from before.

One dragon had its left eye covered by an eye patch and a giant yellow ring on its back. It also a smaller ring around its head.

The other dragon had two long horns pointing backwards on each side of its head and a much smaller horn on its nose. Along with a sharp tail and two different spikes pointing on either side of its back.

" _So he can fusion summon too."_

"Battle! Rune Eyes Pendulum Dragon attack D/D/D Wave King Caesar, D/D/D Flame King Genghis and D/D/D Gust King Alexander. Triple Shining Burst!"

Yuya's dragon fired three blue lasers that destroyed all of Reiji's monsters.

"Now Beast-Eyes Pendulum Dragon attack Reiji directly, Hell Dive Burst!"

Yuya's other dragon shot a stream of fire at Reiji, it looked like Yuya just won. However, Reiji blocked it with a trap card.

" _I doubted it was going to be that easy."_

Reiji then pendulum summoned himself and brought out a monster called D/D/D Oblivion King Abyss Ragnarok. A horned monster that sat one a throne with a cape that acted like tentacles.

With its effect, Reiji brought back D/D/D Wave King Caesar and continued by summoning D/D Necro Slime. A demon skull with pink slime oozing out of it.

"I activate Abyss Ragnarok's other effect by tributing Necro Slime I can banish Rune-Eyes." Said Reiji

"And now by banishing Necro Slime I can fuse Caesar and Ragnarok together!"

"Crush the twilight of gods, and with the force of your surging wave, open up a new world! YUGO SHOUKAN! Appear, autocratic god of limits! DDD Wave Oblivion King Caesar Ragnarok!"

A new monster appeared that was a combination of two the previous kings. Using it Reiji destroyed Yuya's remaining dragon.

" _First he takes out one of Yuya's dragons and now this. I can see why the Headmaster doesn't trust him. His mastery over fusion summoning is beyond of even the Obelisk Force."_

Yuya then countered by pendulum summoning Odd-Eyes again along with two other monsters which then he overlaid. "Formed from pitch-black darkness, to fight those foolish enough to oppose it with its treacherous fangs! Now, descend! Xyz Shoukan! Appear! Rank 4! Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon!"

A black dragon that was the same size as Odd-Eyes emerged from the portal and gave a mighty roar. It had a yellow eyes, a long neck, and fang like blades at the end of each of its wrists, jagged blade like wings, and an extended spear like tusk underneath its jaw.

" _Ack! Again with the burning in my chest. And for some reason it was worse than before."_

"AARRGH!" I heard Yuya scream

" _So he does feel it too."_

"YUYA!" Gongenzaka said in concern

"Don't worry everyone I'm fine."

" _Hmm, the way Yuya reacted just now was the same as when those two duelists from the synchro and ritual dimensions dueled and used their dragons. Come to think about it, while the synchro duelist was teleported along with Yuzu that ritual duelist never showed any indication of leaving. I wonder, could he be watching us right now?"_ thought Reiji

Yuya's new dragon went for Reiji's monster after weakening it. However, Caesar Ragnarok used its effect to absorb Odd-Eyes and gain its ATK allowing Reiji to survive the damage.

" **That is odd."** Said Arctic Zero

" _What?"_ I asked through our mental link

" **Why does Yuya have both Odd-Eyes and Dark Rebellion?"**

" _I assume they are more of your relatives."_

" **Yes, but Yuya is from this dimension, so why would he have Dark Rebellion?"**

" _You're right that is a good question. If I've got you and Yugo has Clear Wing. Then by that logic Yuya should just have Odd-Eyes. So then what happened with Dark Rebellion's owner?"_

Reiji then pendulum summoned again, reviving D/D/D Oblivion King Abyss Ragnarok and summoning a new monster. Its body looked like the pendent around Yuya's neck only bigger, purple, and had a red eyed face on it. Its name was D/D/D Doom King Armageddon.

" _This cannot possible get worse for Yuya than it already is."_

"I overlay both Ragnarok and Doom King Armageddon!"

" _Sure, why not."_

The two monsters turned into two streams of purple light and went into a black portal that opened into the ground. "XYZ SHOUKAN D/D/D Duo-Dawn King Kali Yuga!" Reiji proclaimed.

A horned demon with robes of black, armor of purple and a blood red collar, emerged from the portal and sat down in a throne. Showing an ATK of 3500

"No way." Shun said. "I don't believe it." Gongenzaka said clearly shocked. "Darling." The orange haired said worriedly.

" _Reiji Akaba, just how powerful are you?"_ I thought in awe

"3500 ATK! It's more powerful than my dragon!" Yuya exclaimed in shock.

"More than you can imagine. First, since it was successfully Special Summoned all other cards on the field lose their effects until the end phase." Reiji explained.

" _Game Over."_ I commented

"Battle, Duo-Dawn King Kali destroy Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon with Vanishing Judgment!" Declan commanded as a dark volt struck the Xyz Dragon and destroyed it. Yuya was sent down the stairway and further down to the walkway landing face first.

Gongenzaka and the orange haired girl known as Mieru ran towards their friend so did Reiji only slower. "This duel has been disappointing, I had expected more from you but it seems all your threats to make me repent for your friends' fate has come to nothing, and you're too weak to make me pay for anything!" Reiji stated loudly.

"This has gone on long enough Reiji!" Gongenzaka shouted. "We're coming Yuya!" said Gongenzaka. "Stay back!" Yuya ordered as his friends stopped.

Yuya got up slowly. "I can handle this, I will win this for my friends, for Yuzu and for the promise I made to Yuto!"

" _Yuto_ /Yuto _?"_ I said mentally and Shun aloud

"All you care about is fighting but that's not what dueling is supposed to be about. If happens then the fighting will never end!" Yuya shouted. "I DRAW!"

" _I'll give Yuya this much he's got heart. But using dueling for something other than fighting. You've got a lot to learn, Yuya."_

"I activate the spell Shuffle Reborn, with its effect I can revive Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon only down side it loses its effects."

"Next Shuffle Reborn returns Trump Witch to my deck and then I can draw another card." Yuya said as he inserted Trump Witch in his deck which was then reshuffled. "Now I use scale 3 Xiangke Magician with Scale 8 Xiangshang Magician to set the Pendulum Scale, "Swing, pendulum of souls! Draw an arc of light across the ether! Pendulum Shoukan! Appear now! Wondrous and beautiful dichromatic eyes! Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon!"

"Now Xiangke Magician use your effect to change Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon from rank 4 to level 4!"

Xiangke blasts a blue flame of energy on Rebellion Dragon.

" _That looks interesting_." I thought in surprise. "I've never seen this before." Shun said. "Now Xiangsheng Magician effect activates, making Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon the same level as Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon!" Yuya explained.

Xiangsheng fired its arrow between Rebellion Dragon and Odd-Eyes. "The stage has been set!" Yuya declared.

"I overlay Level 7 Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon and Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon." The two monsters turned into two streams of purple light and went into a black portal that opened into the ground. "Dragon of dual-colored eyes! Eradicate all enemies who oppose you with your scale of wrath! Xyz Summon! Come forth! Rank 7! Dragon with eyes of rage! Odd-Eyes Rebellion Dragon!" the large dragon that Yuya used against Sora in that cave emerged from the portal.

"Impressive." Reiji said smiling. "Next I activate the effect of Wings of Misdirection from my graveyard, by banishing it along with Xiangke and Xiangsheng Magician, Odd-Eyes Rebellion Dragon gains 800 attack points." Yuya explained.

 **(Odd-Eyes Rebellion Dragon ATK 3000-3800)**

"That's not all, you can't activate any facedown cards and all of your monsters effects are negated this turn."

"I activate the effect of Duo-Dawn King Kali Yuga, which means it can't be affected by your trap." Declan explained. "So what, Rebellion Dragon is stronger than King Kali Yuga and you can't activate your two facedown cards." Yuya pointed out. "Face it, you're finished Odd-Eyes Rebellion Dragon ATTACK!"

Rebellion Dragon deployed its wing blades. "Revolt of Imperial Wrath!"

"I activate King Kali's effect by using one Overlay Unit, all spell and trap cards are destroyed." Reiji explained as his two facedown cards including his D/D Pendulum Cards were destroyed.

" _Why do that?"_ I wondered

"Next I'll use a second Overlay Unit to bring them back!"

His destroyed cards returned.

" _OH COME ON! REALLY!?"_ I mentally yelled

"Your Wings of Misdirection only effected the cards when it was activated but since my cards were destroyed and returned on my field they're no longer negated, I activate Dark Contract with Errors of Use, which negates your Wings of Misdirection trap card." Declan explained. "Now your dragon is weakened."

" _It's over. Judging by how this is going that other face down will probably seal Yuya's fate."_

 **Odd-Eyes Rebellion Dragon ATK 3800-3000**

"This is only the beginning, I play my second facedown: Dark Contract with Renewal, this lets me use the effect of Wings of Misdirection to my advantage!" Reiji explained.

" _Seriously_ /Seriously?" Yuya asked loudly and I asked in thought. "If you don't believe me see for yourself!" Reiji said as Yuya's trap was transferred to King Kali Yuga.

 **D/D/D Duo-Dawn King Kali Yuga Attack 3500-4300**

"The tables have turned, King Kali Yuga strike back at Odd-Eyes Rebellion Dragon!" Reiji commanded as his Kali struck the dragon with its dark electric volt and destroyed it.

Yuya is sent flying away and wiping out his life points.

"Yuya." Mieru said sadly. "Poor guy." Gongenzaka said sharing the same expression.

Reiji approached Yuya and looked down at him. "Your skills need some improvement and there's still much for you to learn if you want to save Yuzu."

" _Enough of this. Time to finish what I started."_ I materialized an arrow and fired it at Reiji Akaba.

"WATCH OUT!" said the ninja who block my arrow with a sword

"Where did that arrow come from!?" said Yuya

" _Damn! Well time for the direct approach."_

I jumped down from my perch and fired three more arrows in midair. However, the ninja redirected them with throwing stars making them fall on the floor before dispersing.

I landed in front of them with my head down and my hood up. I also had my bow disperse into blue light.

"So you've finally decided to reveal yourself." Said the ninja

With my head still down I said to them, "I'm impressed you were able to detect my presence and at the same time block all those arrows. How long were you aware of me?" I said to the ninja.

"About half way through the duel."

I then stood up and showed my face to them

"He looks like Yuya/me!" said everyone but Reiji in unison

 **AUTHOR CARDS:**

 **WASTELAND WARRIOR ALFONSIA THE WISE MANTIS: SPELLCASTER/LIGHT/LVL 1/100 ATK/100 DEF**

 **Effect:** **If you Ritual Summon a WASTELAND WARRIOR Ritual Monster, this 1 card can be used as the entire Tribute.**

 **WASTELAND FISSURE: Quick play spell**

 **Effect: Only activate during your Main Phase 2; for every monster controlled by your opponent destroyed in battle by a Wasteland Warrior monster you control destroy a face up card on the field and inflict 800 points of damage to a player for destroyed card they controlled.**

 **Double Destruction: Action Spell**

 **Effect: When a card is destroy by a card effect destroy another card on the field.**

 **AUTHOR NOTES:**

 **Everett has been sent back to Ritual. Yuzu has been taken to Synchro. The Lancers have been introduced. Yuya has felt the pains loss in more ways than one. Yuki has finally shown himself to the lancers. The boarder lines of the dimensional war have been drawn, but where will Yuki and Yuya stand? And what's the story behind Arctic Zero, Odd-Eyes and the rest?**

 **Find out next time.**

 **Read & Review**

 **Flames encouraged**


	7. Chapter 7

**Yu-Gi-Oh Arc-V: The Ritual Fragment of Ice**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! Arc-V, its characters, or any other content that may be traced to other sources found in this story. I do own the OCs and the story itself.**

 **Last time on Yu-Gi-Oh Arc-V: The Ritual Fragment of Ice; Yugo and Yuki successfully defeated the Obelisk Force during which Yuki obtained the power to xyz summon. Meanwhile, Everett was been sent back to Ritual after losing to Yuya and Gongenzaka. Academia's remaining forces were repelled by the tournament participants. Reiji introduces his plan to form the Lancers. Enraged and grief stricken by Yuzu's disappearance Yuya challenged Reiji to a duel. Unfortunately:** _ **(Flashback)**_ _ **"This is only the beginning, I play my second facedown: Dark Contract with Renewal, this lets me use the effect of Wings of Misdirection to my advantage!" Reiji explained as Yuya's trap was transferred to King Kali Yuga. (D/D/D Duo-Dawn King Kali Yuga Attack 3500-4300) "The tables have turned, King Kali Yuga strike back at Odd-Eyes Rebellion Dragon!" Reiji commanded as his Kali struck the dragon with its dark electric volt and destroyed it. Yuya is sent flying away and wiping out his life points.**_ **Having felt the pains loss in more ways than one, Yuya vows to get stronger in order to find Yuzu. However, not being one miss an opportunity Yuki finally shows himself to the lancers.**

"Speaking out loud"

" _Speaking in thought/dream/flashback"_

" **Monsters speaking"**

 **Enjoy!**

 **Chapter 6: An Unexpected Development**

 **-YUKI'S POV-**

The group looked at me in shock. "Well, I must admit that could've gone better." I said

Reiji Akaba then spoke "I assume you are the other duelist from the ritual dimension?"

"Ritual Dimension?" the others said in unison

"I am."

"And I can also assume that you were the one behind last night's incident?"

"Wait so you were the one who trashed that warehouse?" said Yuya

"Correct. As well I'm sorry to say the disappearance of those three LEO students. Not that it was ever my intention, they were just at the wrong place at the wrong time." I said completely nonchalant

"Bastard." said the blonde and brown haired teen who the others called Sawatari

"But why!? Dueling isn't about for hurting people it's about having fun and bringing smiles!" said Yuya

When I heard that I suddenly thought " _Is he serious right now?"_

"Seriously dueling for smiles. That is ridiculous!" I said

"How so?" he asked

"Maybe that's how it is for someone like you. But where I come from it's another story."

"What do you mean?" Yuya asked

"Sorry, but I didn't come to this dimension to tell stories. Nor am I here to debate philosophies." I then turned to my target.

"Reiji Akaba I was hoping I could get rid of you quietly, but now it seems that this is going to be the best chance I ever get." As I finished speaking I materialized two Japanese style swords, "So in order to complete my mission, I'll just have to kill you up close." I said casually

"Did he say kill?" said Sawatari.

I rushed towards my target but that ninja got in my way again stopping my blades with a similar one.

"Outta my way!" I demanded

"That I will not do." He answered

After a bit of sword combat with the ninja I jumped back and landed on a lamp post and switched from my swords to smaller throwing blades. Which I then started hurling at him and continuously created more but he kept dodging.

"Take cover!" said the one in the trench coat known as Shun. As he did they all ran back to avoid being hit.

"Hahahahahaha!" I laughed as I continued throwing the blades

"He's crazy." Said the red head I heard them call Dennis

"How is he able to make those weapons?" asked Serena

"Look at his arms! Is this guy even human!?" Sawatari exclaimed dramatically

The ninja used a smoke bomb to mask his presence.

When the smokescreen vanished so did the ninja.

" _Where did you go?"_

He then appeared behind me with a kunai but I saw me from the corner of my eye and I blocked him with one of my small swords. However, during that my teleportation card fell out of my pocket.

I jumped down from the pole back onto the right side of the bridge while he landed on the left side facing me.

"I've got to admit you're good. I can't remember the last time someone gave me a fight like this." I said to him

"I would return that compliment if it weren't coming from someone trying to kill us." He responded coldly

I then noticed the card. "Oh no!" before I could reach it the ninja cut it in half.

"THAT WAS MY ONLY WAY HOME BASTARD!" I roared angrily.

I came at him with two Japanese katanas but he blocked me with his own.

"Why don't you do me a favor and just die already!"

"Don't think so, assassain."

The rest of the group watched the battle contiune.

"A vicious person who looks just like me."said Yuya

"Yuya." Said Gongenzaka in concern

"It's really creepy." He finished

I heard me said that and while I didn't know why at the time it made me snap for some reason.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY TO ME!" I roared at him throwing another small sword like dagger that I switched one of my katanas for. However the ninja appeared behind Yuya and pushed him to the ground. Making the dagger miss both of them and going into a wall.

" _Now's my chance."_

I went for Reiji Akaba who was on the other side of the bridge away from everyone else with the one Japanese katana I still had in my hand and prepared to strike.

"I have you now!" as I swung my sword.

However, Reiji blocked it with the light blade on his Duel Disk.

"Damn it!" I cursed

"I have a theory as to why you are so driven towards this mission of yours to kill me." Said Reiji

"You don't know a thing about me!"

"You've got that same look in your eye that Shun does. Let me guess Academia took someone from you and believe I have a connection with them."

I backed off and dispersed my sword, "Am I that easy to read?"

"No but like I said, I've seen that kind of determined look before. Attacking my students to get my attention, it's the same tactic Shun used. Let me assure you I have no allegiance too Academia. Nor to my father Leo Akaba, he is my enemy." He said

"You're fighting your father, and I thought I had issues."

"How about we make a deal; if you join the Lancers I will guarantee you a shot at revenge on Academia, provided you share with me information on where you are from." He offered

" _The offer is tempting. But is it safe to trust him?"_ I thought

"And why should I believe anything you have to say?"

"Well for one thing I don't see how else you're going to get home." He said while adjusting his glasses

"That's a pretty good point." I muttered

"Why did he stop?" asked Gongenzaka

"If I had to guess Reiji is negotiating with him." Said Shun

"He's negotiating with the person trying to kill him?" said Sawatari with a deadpan expression

"He did that with me, so I'm not surprised." Shun answered back

"Alright Akaba, since I have few options I'll join your little team. But for my own reasons got it." I said to him as my pupils returned to normal.

"That is fine." He answered

The others then ran up to us.

"You all have no further reason to be alarmed he won't try anything else."

"Wait what do you mean?" asked Yuya

"Meet the newest addition to the Lancers." He said

"WAIT WHAT!?" Sawatari screamed, "Are we seriously bringing along someone who might as well be Yuya's psychotic twin brother!?"

"Yes, I've seen him in action both in combat and in a duel. Trust me when I say this, he fits the bill." Said Reiji

"And we're are supposed to trust someone who has carded innocent people and treats murder like it's no big deal." Gongenzaka said

"Don't worry he won't try anything, right?" asked Reiji

"Yeah don't worry I've got no reason to hurt any of you. Reiji Akaba was my only target and he just made me an offer that I can't refuse."

"And that was?" asked Serena

"Well since Mr. Ninja over there destroyed my dimensional warp card in the fight I'm now stranded here. And this looked like my best chance of getting home." I said point at said person

"So what's your name anyway?" asked Shun

"My name is Yuki Kōriryu and I'm an assassination duelist from the Ritual Dimension."

"Assassination duelist?" Yuya asked

"It means I either get hired to kill someone, participate in underground dueling events, tournaments or something along those lines, and sometimes both." I explained

"That's pretty dark." Said Mieru nervously

"Regardless of Yuki's dark past he apparently fights Academia for the same reason that you do Shun." Reiji continued

"Wait, what do you mean?" Shun asked

"What he means is, a close friend of mine was taken by Academia. Her name is Shina and she looks just like you." I said pointing to Serena

"Seriously?" the girl I pointed to asked

"Yeah I don't know why either. Now Reiji anything else you what to know?"

"I have a question." Said Dennis

"And that is?"

"Well actually two. First, how did you made those weapons?" he asked

"Oh yeah I was wondering about that too." Said Sawatari

"I'm not telling you that." I said in defiance

"Bear in mind if you fail to cooperate I won't help you get home." Reiji threatened

" _Oh that is just dick move."_ I thought

"Fine." I then removed one of my battle claws

"Wait a minute! Those aren't part of your body?" said Sawatari

"Of course not moron! These battle claws use ARC technology to form all those weapons you saw as well as enhance physical strength." I explained

"That's pretty impressive." Said Gongenzaka

" _The Ritual Dimension has access to ARC technology, how? Could Academia be connected? Either way it seems highly unlikely that Yuki would know anything about that."_ Thought Reiji

"Okay and now my second question." Dennis continued

"How do you keep that long whitish blue hair of yours in such amazing condition?" He said with enthusiasm

"That is seriously your concern!?" I shouted at him with an annoyed expression on my face

"Of course! That hair really throws the whole "wild" look together. While I pride myself on my amazing hair, yours speaks volumes with its blizzard like style." He said

" _I just met this guy and I already wanna kill him."_

"Would I be out of line if I said I wanted to punch him?" I asked

"Yes." Said Reiji

"What, I just said you had nice hair." Said Dennis

" _At this point I might as well just take the compliment."_

The group then told me all their names but I already knew most of them.

"Now that introductions are out of the way. All of you head back to the stadium, Yuki will accompany me back LDS tower. I'd rather not have to explain to the public why there are two Yuyas." Said Reiji

After the eight duelists returned, Reiji made an announcement to the public about the events that transpired showing them the dangerous threat before them. I watched everything from the roof of the stadium. Then this woman who apparently was Reiji's mother made it look like a publicity stunt with the whole _"Come and train at LDS"_ speech. I've seen the duelists there and I was not impressed. I also didn't like the fact that Reiji took my battle claws for "safety purposes"

" _I swear if he messes with them I'm gonna…"_ as I was making my way out of the stadium my train of thought was stopped when I saw Yuya being dragged off somewhere by woman with blonde hair.

" _Well now I'm just curious."_

A LEO employee came up to me. "The president told me to tell you that if you're going to be out in the open, not to cause a fuss."

"Tell him he has nothing to worry about and I'll be back at the tower later." With that I walked of and followed Yuya.

 **-REIJI'S POV-**

"Did he give any indication as to where he was going?" I asked my employee

"No sir." With that the employee took her leave.

"Honestly Reiji, you pick the strangest people to be lancers. First Shun who attacked several LDS members, then Yuya who resents what you stand for with a passion, Serena who is from Academia herself, and now this assassination duelist Yuki who l has carded three students, committed severe property damage and has even made an attempt on your life. Do you really think that they and the rest of this band of misfits can defeat Academia?" asked Mother

"While is true that they are all 'unique' characters they all show promise. However, I do wonder how Yuya and Yuki will fair fighting on the same team. They are quite different, complete opposites even. Yuya has a gently nature and believes dueling is not meant to be used for combat purposes. As for Yuki, he has a more violent nature and for him using dueling as a tool for combat is all he knows." I explained

"So why put polar opposites on the same team? Those two working together seems impossible." Mother said

"They are different in several ways but they are also a lot alike." I continued

"I don't follow."

"Yuya's drive to fight Academia is find Yuzu. Yuki's drive for fighting is to find his friend Shina. They are both after the same thing, so I believe that they can work together."

"When you put it like that, you make it sound like those two are brothers." Mother joked

"Anyway should I send out I party to find Yuki?" she asked

"No need, he'll be back." I answered

 **-YUKI'S POV-**

I wonder what this is about. I arrived at some sort of abandoned building with graphite all over the walls.

I look around and I saw a young boy with purplish-gray eyes and blue hair, red-headed girl with golden eyes and a large multi-colored headband, a chubby kid with dark yellow hair in overalls and man with dark blue eyes and brown/orange hair. He wore a red/orange jumpsuit with a green trim and red fire design along with a white whistle. He was holding the clothes Serena was wearing earlier.

Mieru was there too, but for some reason was hiding.

Yuya was in the middle of the room with a confused look on his face.

" _I wonder what's going on."_

I didn't have to wait long, I suddenly heard the sound of a motorcycle engine.

" _Oh what now?"_ I thought

Then the blonde woman from before shout out from a door on the other side of the room riding a classic motorcycle and wearing an open white trench coat.

"Um, mom what's with that outfit and the motorcycle?" asked Yuya

"Don't call me mom, call me the Queen of the Sirens." Yuya's mom replied. "The queen of sirens?" The three children asked in unison. "Many years back way before Yoko became Yuya's mother, she was part of an all-girl biker gang who caused a stir in Maiami City." The man in the red jumpsuit explained.

"That's an understatement I was big bad boss lady, nobody messed with us" Yoko said. "They used to call me: Shooting Star Yoko."

"Sh- Shooting Star Yoko? What are you talking about?" Yuya asked more confused than ever.

"It is time for our duel, I activate the Action Field: Landslide Victory Pier!"

The whole arcade changed into a pier that looked like it was from Hong Kong.

"There's no way I'm going to duel my own mother."

"Nobody says no the queen of the sirens!" Yoko protested as she pressed a pedal on her Motorcycle.

Yuya ran off in horror and his mother rode after him. "STOP!" He shouted. "The queen of sirens knows one thing that's super speed and sonic, pedal to the metal, and there's no slowing down." Yoko replied. "Let's get to dueling."

"Uh, mom I mean queen siren, any chance we can do this without the bike?" Yuya asked in worry.

" _Wow, this actually makes me glad I don't have parents."_

"In my day if you wanted respect by you would show power and dueling was the way to prove it." Yoko stated as her son dodged and she drove back to him. "I have proved it for the sirens!"

Yuya soon stopped running "Fine I'll play along."

"LET'S DUEL!" Yuya and Yoko proclaimed in unison.

 **Yuya: (LP: 4000) (hand: 5) (field: 0)**

 **Yoko** : **(LP: 4000) (hand: 5) (field: 0)**

The Action cards were scattered in the Action Field.

"For my first move; I summon Performapal Salut Tiger!" a humanoid tiger in a toy soldier outfit appeared.

" _Wow, and I thought Yugo's monsters looked dumb."_

 **Performapal Salut Tiger: (Level 4/BEAST-WARRIOR/EARTH/ATK 1700/DEF 500)**

"And since I summoned a Performapal I can Special Summon Performapal Help Princess to the field." Yuya explained.

 **Performapal Help Princess: (WARRIOR/DARK/Level 4/ATK 1200/DEF 1200)**

"I end my turn so your move mom."

 **Yuya: (LP: 4000) (hand: 3) (field: 2)**

 **Yoko** : **(LP: 4000) (hand: 5) (field: 0)**

"It's my turn now, I draw." Yoko declared drawing her card. "Since you're the only one that controls a monster I can Special Summon my Road Raven Renegade!" a geisha in pink robes and whose lower half was a wheel appeared.

 **Road Raven Renegade: (DARK/FAIRY/Level 4/ATK 1400/DEF 1000)**

"Next by tributing Red Raven Redigad I can summon Road Raven Red Queen!"

In the first monsters place a new one appeared, a blonde woman standing on topof two motorbikes.

 **Road Raven Red Queen (Level 6/DARK/FAIRY/ATK 2000/DEF 2000)**

"And with its effect I get to take control of all your monsters by lowering their ATK to 100." Yoko explained

 **Performapal Salut Tiger: Attack 1600-100**

 **Performapal Help Princess: Attack 1200-100**

"And now I activate the spell card Smile World!"

Now all monsters on the field gain 100 attack points for every monster that's on the field and since there's three all monster gain 300 attack points." Yoko explained.

Performapal Salut Tiger Level 4 Attack 100-400

Performapal Help Princess Level 4 Attack 100-400

Road Raven Red Queen Level Attack 2000-2300

Smile like faces appeared everywhere, "Whoa our monsters smiling." Yuya said in amazement and his friends were amazed as well.

" _I don't know what I'm watching but I hate it."_ Ithought

"Salut Tiger attack now!" Tiger attacked with its claws but it was smiling.

Yuya was struck and send flying away.

 **Yuya: 4000-400=3600**

"Performapal Help Princess attack!" Yoko commanded. Help Princess whacked Yuya with her staff in his face.

 **Yuya: 3600-400=3200**

"Now Road Raven Red Queen throttle him!"

The Road Rave monster queen drove on and unleashed a fire blast from its wheels and Yuya tried to run but he was burned.

 **Yuya: 3200-2300=900**

Before Yoko finished her turn she told everyone the story of how she met Yuya's dad. It was sweet but I didn't really know why I bothered listening.

"Well this speech has gone far long enough, so I end my turn and all the monsters ATK drop go back to normal since Smile World's effect is over." Yoko declared. "Also Red Queen's ability ends as well so Help Princess and Salut Tiger go back to your side."

 **(Performapal Salut Tiger Attack 100-1700)**

 **(Performapal Help Princess Attack 100-1200)**

 **Yuya: (LP: 900) (hand: 3) (field: 2)**

 **Yoko** : **(LP: 4000) (hand: 3) (field: 1)**

"I draw. Ladies and Gentleman. To start I'll use Stargazer Magician with Timegazer Magician to set the Pendulum Scale."

Yuya placed his Pendulum Magician on the Pendulum Scale and they both appeared in the Pendulum Zone.

"I'm allowed to summon monsters through Level 2-7 all at the same time. Swing, pendulum of souls! Draw an arc of light across the ether! Pendulum Shoukan! Appear now! My monster! Wondrous and beautiful dichromatic eyes! Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon!" Yuya proclaimed as his Odd-Eyes appeared.

 **Stargazer Magician: (Spellcaster/Pendulum/DARK/LVL 5/SCALE 1/ATK 1200/DEF 2400)**

 **Timegazer Magician: (Spellcaster/Pendulum/DARK/LVL 3/SCALE 8/ ATK 1200/DEF 600)**

 **Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon: (Dragon/Pendulum/Level 7/DARK/ATK 2500/DEF 2000)**

"Next I play the Spell: Magical Try Mirror which lets me activate a spell from your graveyard." Yuya explained. "I'm activating Smile World!"

" _Oh no, please not this madness again."_

 **Performapal Salut Tiger ATK 1700-2100**

 **Performapal Help Princess ATK 1200-1600**

 **Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon ATK 2500-2900**

 **Road Raven Red Queen ATK 2000-2400**

Yuya than had his dragon destroy Red Queen and his other monsters attacked Yoko directly ending the duel.

" _Well that was interesting. I think that's my queue to leave."_

As I leapt from building to building on my way back to LDS, I thought back to the duel between Yuya and his mother. I stopped for a minute.

" _Family huh? Wait a minute there's no way I am actually jealous of that tomato haired clown is there?"_

I brushed these thoughts aside and continued back to the tower.\

- **NONE'S POV-**

- **Later that night-**

 _A much younger looking Yuki, with shorter hair, ragged clothes, no scar but several bruises is seen in an underground dueling arena. Arctic Zero Ritual Dragon was on his field. Across from him was a faceless opponent._

" _Arctic Zero Ritual Dragon attack him directly! Roaring Glacier Blast!"_

 _ **Yuki: LP 1500**_

 _ **Unknown: LP 0**_

" _And the winner is Yuki Kōriryu!" said an announcer_

 _As Yuki walked out of the arena the arena a tall middle aged man with grey hair and eyes in a black tux was waiting for him in the hall._

" _Good job kid that makes nine straight wins in a row. One more and you get out of this dump." Said the man_

" _I know and you promise that if I win my next duel you'll get me out of this hell hole." Said Yuki_

" _Yes, if you win." The man said walking away but stopped for a second_

" _Oh yeah, take this as a prize for your last performance." he said tossing a roll of bread to Yuki who wolfed it down._

" _Wow when was the last time you ate kid?" the man chuckled, "You look like you haven't seen food in weeks._

 _Yuki only growled at him. "Oh yeah that's right, it's pretty hard to find food around here isn't it?" He said in a mocking tone._

" _Well see you tomorrow." The man said still laughing_

" _I'll show him, I'll show them all tomorrow." Yuki said to himself._

 _ **-THE NEXT DAY-**_

 _The stadium was packed and the duel was reaching its conclusion._

 _ **Yuki: LP 900**_

 _ **Unknown: LP 100**_

" _Well folks it's been a tight duel so far but it seems all but over. Yuki's Arctic Zero Ritual Dragon devastated left its master's opponent without any monsters and only l00 life points what will happen next._

" _Just one more turn. Just one more turn and the duel is mine." Said Yuki_

 _Unfortunately, a large silhouette monster appeared behind the opponent, grabbed Yuki's dragon and threw it into the ground causing an explosion._

 _ **Yuki: LP 900-0**_

 _ **Unknown: LP 100**_

 _Then a piece of debris flew into Yuki's face._

"AHHHH!" present day Yuki screamed waking up in his bed.

"So it was that dream again." Yuki said to himself while touching his scar.

"It's been almost seven years since then and I still can't forget about that day."

 **-BACK TO YUKI'S POV-**

I walked into Reiji's office seeing everyone else already here. I also saw a young boy with pale skin, purplish light grey hair, and blue eyes, and a vacant expression on his face. He wore a yellow and blue striped shirt, grey cargo pants that appeared to have been rolled up, blue shoes over pale pink socks, and a turquoise hooded sweatshirt, with a black club on his left upper side. He wore a hood up, despite also wearing a cap. He also had a wide metal collar around his neck. Gongenzaka told me that this was Reiji's younger brother Reira.

"So the psychopath really is joining us." Said Shun

"Is there a problem with that?" I said in a threatening tone to him with slit pupils

"Well excuse me for not wanting to trust someone with other people's blood on their hands and who is also late." He said in a threating voice

"Now, now let's not start fighting right off the bat." Said Dennis

"Humph." We both said in unison

"Good now that everyone's here we can make our way to the synchro dimension."

Reiji then walked up to me, "These are pendulum cards made for your deck, everyone else has already received them, and this is the dimension card you'll need." He said handing me the cards.

"And remember our agreement Yuki. You are not to harm any of the Lancers. In exchange you get your gauntlets back." As he said this I put said gauntlets back on.

"Don't worry I'll keep my word." I said backing away from him

"Now insert your cards into your disks and we will be teleported to Synchro." Reiji explained as we all inserted the cards. We all the vanished in a flash of blue light.

 **AUTHOR NOTES**

 **Well there you go Yuki has joined the lancers. Not only that Yuki gets pendulum cards and we get to see another glimpse into Yuki's past. Originally I wasn't going to give Yuki pendulum cards but then I changed my mind. With the group now on their way to Synchro what awaits them there? Will Yuya find Yuzu? Will the Lancers find new allies? Will Yuki be able to work with this new team or will he just kill most of them out of shear annoyance? Find out what happens next time on Yu-Gi-Oh Arc-V: The Ritual Fragment of Ice**

 **Read and Review**

 **Flames encouraged**


	8. Chapter 8

**Yu-Gi-Oh Arc-V: The Ritual Fragment of Ice**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! Arc-V, its characters, or any other content that may be traced to other sources found in this story. I do own the OCs and the story itself.**

 **Last time on Yu-Gi-Oh Arc-V: The Ritual Fragment of Ice; After the duel between Yuya and Reiji, Yuki revealed himself to the lancers and began a vicious assault on Reiji's life. However, after a battle with the ninja Tsukikage, Yuki's dimensional warp card was destroyed. Then after some convincing from Reiji Akaba Yuki joined the lancers. Later we find Yuya being tested by his mother where he found new inspiration unbeknownst to anyone Yuki was watching from the shadows. The next day the lancers teleport to Synchro in search of allies to fight Academia. What awaits the lancers in Synchro? And is Academia close behind?**

"Speaking out loud"

" _Speaking in thought/dream/flashback"_

" **Monsters speaking"**

 **Enjoy!**

 **Chapter 7: Enter the Synchro Dimension!**

 **-YUKI'S POV-**

I opened my eyes and I found myself in a what looked like a city slum. Complete with dirty streets, rundown buildings and rats running across the floor. " _Wow this place is a dump. Kind of reminds me of when I was little."_

I noticed that Yuya, Sawatari, Serena, and Reira were with me. " _Oh great so I'm stuck with the kid, the fusion duelist, and the two most annoying people on the team. At least Dennis isn't here."_

"So this is the Synchro dimension. Not quite what I imagined." I said

"Yeah this place looks and smells dump not to mention completely deserted." Sawatari complained

"Not to pile on but it seems we've been separated from the others." Said Serena

"Hey guys look up there." Yuya said pointing up

I looked up and saw what seemed to be an entirely different world. Even from down here I could what was above was much more preferable to what was down here.

"Maybe going up top is the best way to find the others." Yuya suggested

"Worth a shot I guess." I said

As we started walking I heard a police siren, " _Oh what now?"_

Two police cars stopped on both in front and behind us. Three officers from both vehicles got out as they did our left and right exists were covered by giant stone slabs with eye balls on them.

"This is security. We have you surrounded surrender or face the consequences!"

"What the Yuki what did you do?" Asked Sawatari

"Why are you blaming me!?"

"Well you're an actual criminal" he answered back

"Oh that is very offensive."

"You five are all under arrest." Said one of the officers

"Why exactly?" I asked

"Don't play dumb you Commons scum. You've been wanted for trespassing since last night!"

"Last night, but we just got here not even five minutes ago." I said

"Yeah he's right" said Yuya

As they did a large screen appeared in front of us showing Yugo and the pink haired girl known as Yuzu.

 _"Wait a minute... YUGO IF THIS IS YOUR FAULT I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!"_ I thought

Yuya then tried to smooth things over the cops but it didn't go so well.

"We aren't here to cause trouble. We're just looking for our friends." Yuya said trying to negotiate. Unfortunately these officers seemed to have a one track mind and were dead set on arresting us.

"I'm telling you we haven't done anything we just got here." Yuya said trying to keep the peace

"Likely story. Now either come peacefully or we will take you all to the facility by force."

I stepped in front of Yuya, "Listen bub, I don't what you're on about but I can assure you it has nothing to do with us. Now unless you've got some sort of death wish get out of my face before I get angry." I said to them readying my battle claws. Yuya put his hand on my shoulder.

"Hey Yuki I don't think that's helping. Also put the claws away we don't need you going on a homicide rampage right away." Yuya said, I deactivated my gauntlets as a response.

"Arrest them!" The officers all activated their duel disks. Okay I'll admit threatening them was not my best idea. Then to make matters even worse Reira started running away. I knew bringing a child into battle was a bad idea. Fortunately Yuya grabbed him, and Sawatari being his egotistical annoying self, decided to walk in front of me and do this...

"Stand aside Yuki and watch a real duelist in action." He said activating his duel disk.

"I activate the action field Crossover!"

A duel field was activated and several blue platforms appeared.

* * *

 **-MEANWHILE IN SECURITY HEADQUARTERS-**

A room filled with many people and computers is seen and at the head of it was a pale-skinned man with a long nose, green eyes, and ash-blonde hair that is neatly combed and arranged on top of his head, but flares out into short wings at the back of his skull. He was dressed in simple, yet expensive clothes, wearing a closed knee-length purple coat that is held shut by silver clasps over an orange collared shirt. His coat has an orange lining and patterns that cause him to appear as if he is wearing a second shorter coat over his long coat. Roget also wears grey dress pants and black dress shoes.

"Sir there is an error in the system. A field card program has been activated that the system can't recognize." Said a person at one of the monitors.

"Fix the problem immediately." Said the pale skinned man, just then the crossover card was displayed on screen in front of the man.

"Hmm. Very interesting." He said turning his attention back to the duel.

* * *

- **Back to the duel-**

An officer walked up from behind me.

"Last chance obey and surrender peacefully or resist and suffer." He said

"I don't take orders from you and I don't do peaceful." I said as I activated my duel disk.

" _Come to think of it. I don't think I've ever seen Yuki duel before."_ Thought Serena

 **DUEL!**

Yuki **: (LP: 4000) (hand: 5) (field: 0)**

Security **: (LP: 4000) (hand: 5) (field: 0)**

Just as my duel got started I heard an explosion. I turned around and saw that Sawatari had already been defeated.

"Oh come on really Sawatari! You couldn't last like thirty seconds." I said to him

"I got unlucky, shut up!" He retorted as he got cuffed.

"Yeah right." I muttered

Another cop walked next to my opponent, "With your friend out of the way let's see how you handle two of us."

"I believe I have the first move." Said Security

"I summon Vigilant Zeni." A small samurai looking monster with a coin for an eye patch appeared.

 **(V** **igilant Zeni: LVL 4/WARRIOR/EARTH/ATK 1600/DEF 1200)**

 **"** With its effect I can lower its ATK to zero and summon another monster to join it on the field. So I play **Vigilante Gata.** " Now a small police themed robot appeared with police car lights on its head that acted like horns.

 **(Vigilante Gata: LVL 3/WARRIOR/TUNER/EARTH/ATK 800/DEF 800)**

"Next I tune level 3 Vigilante Gata and level 4 Vigilante Zeni!"

Gata turned into 3 green rings and Zeni into 4 blue stars that went into the rings.

"Synchro Shoukan! Appear! Level 7 **Marksman Heiji Type 0!** " A male geisha looking robot with an orange kimono and a blaster strapped to his arm appeared from the pillar of light.

 **(Marksman Heiji Type 0: LVL 7/WARRIOR/SYNCHRO/EARTH/ATK 2400/DEF 2000)**

"Turn over."

 _"A synchro monster right away huh. Well nothing my hunters can't handle."_

"My turn. I draw! I summon Vigilant Zeni." A small samurai looking monster with a coin for an eye patch appeared.

 **"** With its effect I can lower its ATK to zero and summon another monster to join it on the field. So I play **Vigilante Gata.** " Now a small police themed robot appeared with police car lights on its head that acted like horns.

"Next I tune level 3 Vigilante Gata and level 4 Vigilante Zeni!"

Gata turned into 3 green rings and Zeni into 4 blue stars that went into the rings.

"Synchro Shoukan! Appear! Level 7 Marksman Heiji Type 0 **!** " The same monster as before appeared.

"Really the same monster again. Would kill you guys to be a little more original." I said to them

"You talk too much kid, this'll shut you up. Now attack him directly!" The monster shot electrified coins but I jumped into the air and grabbed an action card.

"I activate the action spell Evasion! This card negates you're attack!"

"What the heck was that. Oh well I end my turn."

As I prepared for my turn I saw Yuya trying to get Reira out of the line of fire. That is actually the responsible thing to do right now. I would of complimented Yuya on that if he wasn't fighting a security officer and Marksman Heiji Type 0 with an army of FREAKIN DANCING CIRCUS HIPPOS! I mean seriously is the idea to annoy his opponent to death. Not that it even mattered since Type 0's effect destroyed them all and cost Yuya almost all of his LPs.

" _Yuya took a big hit because of his circus act but at least he got his opponent to reveal Type 0's effect._ "

"I draw! And first I activate my Frozen Ritual spell card, with this card I Ritual Summon any WATER Ritual Monster I want as long as I tribute monsters from my hand or field whose total Levels are equal or more the Level of the Ritual Monster I summon. So now I sacrifice from my hand; LVL 4 FrozenHunterSaberTiger and LVL 2 **Frozen Hunter Glacial Reaper.** "

Two creatures appeared from the cards one was a white saber tooth tiger with sharp fangs made of ice, blade like spines on its back also made of ice appeared and a blade like tail appeared and had blood red eyes. The other was a cold white skeleton whose entire body was covered by a dark icy blue robe and was holding a large sickle with a blade made of ice.

The two monster were then consumed in a blizzard that went into an upward spiral. From that blizzard a pair of red eyes and a silhouette figure could be seen.

( **Frozen Hunter Saber Tiger: LVL 4/WATER/Beast/1600 ATK/1000 DEF)**

 **(Frozen Hunter Glacial Reaper: LVL 2/WATER/ZOMBIE/ATK 400/DEF 0)**

"Savage beast of the frozen north and one who reaps the souls of those trapped within the eternal blizzard! Become the offerings to the wolf that hungers for destruction! RITUAL SHOUKAN! ARISE! LVL 6 FROZEN HUNTER FENRIR!" As I finished chanting a large wolf appeared out of the blizzard. It had white fur, red eyes, golden armor, and fangs with an ice blue glow. Letting loose a powerful howl.

 **(Frozen Hunter Fenrir: Level 6/Beast/Ritual/Water/ATK 2400/DEF 2000)**

"A ritual monster!?" Exclaimed one of the securities

"So this is Yuki's deck type." Said Yuya

"An impressive looking monster. Time to join the battle. I summon Lunalight Blue Cat!" Serena summoned a blue humanoid cat.

( **Lunalight Blue Cat: LVL 4/BEAST WARRIOR/DARK/ATK 1600/DEF 1200)**

"I end my turn with a face down."

As both Yuya and Serena continued with their duels I continued with mine.

"I activate the spell **Ritual of Greed,** since I have a ritual monster on my field I can draw three cards from my deck but then I must discard one." I drew my cards and then continued.

"Now I activate the equip spell **Frozen Blades Nightcrackle."** As I activated my card two giant ice blue swords that extended like wings attached themselves to Fenrir's armor.

"But what the point of an equip spell that doesn't raise your monster's ATK in this situation. All of our monsters have 2400 ATK you can't destroy them without destroying your own monster." Said one of the securities.

"We'll see. Now commencing battle phase and as such Glacial Reaper's effect activates; since Reaper was used as ritual material to summon a WATER Ritual monster like Fenrir, starting now until the end of my battle phase, Fenrir's ATK gets doubled."

"What's that!?" Said one security

"Impossible!" Said the other

 **(Frozen Hunter Fenrir: ATK 2400x2=4800)**

"4800 ATK from just one effect!" Said Sawatari

"Yuki sure knows what he's doing." Yuya commented

"Frozen Hunter Fenrir attack Marksman Heiji Type 0! At this moment Fenrir's effect activates; when battling an enemy monster add 600 ATK for the duration of the battle! LUNAR FROST FANG STRIKE!"

 **(Frozen Hunter Fenrir: ATK 4800+600=5400)**

"Seriously!" Said one of the opponents

Fenrir's claws, fangs as well as his new blades all lite up as the wolf charged at his opponent and tore right through it.

Security **: (LP: 4000-3000=1000)**

"You punk! I'll make you pay for that when I send you to the Facility!" The cop said in frustration

"I don't think you will. Because now I'm activating the effect of Frozen Blades Nightcrackle!" As I declared the activation the blades created by said spell lite up again and started pointing at the destroyed monster's owner.

"With this card's effect whenever Fenrir destroys an opponent's monster that said monster's level is then dealt to you as damage times 200."

"WHAT!" The cop said before the two swords fire off a giant blue laser at him taking him out of the duel.

Security **: (LP: 1000-1400=0)**

"One turn kill." Said the other officer

"Now to get rid of you."

"Wait you're not done?"

"Nope because when Fenrir destroys an opponent's monster in battle he gets to attack again which will reactivate my one turn kill combo."

Fenrir attacked the other Type 0 and with that Nightcrackle activated and that was all she wrote.

Security **: (LP: 4000-3000=1000)**

Security **: (LP: 1000-1400=0)**

"Alright whose next!" I declared as Fenrir snarled at more officers approaching. As I prepared to take on my opponents Serena was preparing to finish hers off.

"Two opponents down in a single turn. Yuki really is a vicious opponent." Said Serena " _However it is a bit concerning that he reminds me a little of him."_

"I activate the spell Polymerization and fuse the Lunalight Blue Cat with the **Lunalight Purple Butterfly**." Blue Cat along with a purple humanoid butterfly swirled together into a vortex as Serena began to chant.

"The cat that prowls in the azure darkness and the butterfly that wields poison. Swarm in the vortex of the moons gravity and revive with a new power! YUGO (FUSION) SHOUKAN! Show yourself, the beautiful beast dancing in the moonlight! Lunalight Cat Dancer!"

( **Lunalight Purple Butterfly: LVL 3/BEAST-WARRIOR/DARK/ATK 1000/DEF 1000)**

 **(Lunalight Cat Dancer: LVL 7/BEAST-WARRIOR/FUSION/DARK/ATK 2400/DEF 2000)**

From the vortex a new cat themed monster emerged. The female figure had long red hair, a blue dress that resembled that of a dancer's and holding two daggers.

"What's a fusion summon?"

* * *

"Both Ritual and Fusion." Said the pale skinned man.

"Have any nearby security units provide additional support."

* * *

"I activate the spell Lunalight Perfume, which allows me to summon Blue Cat back from my graveyard."

The blue humanoid cat returned through a blue mist.

"Special Summoning Blue Cat triggers her effect doubling Cat Dancer's ATK."

 **(Lunalight Cat Dancer: ATK 2400X2=4800)**

"Next I activate Cat Dancer's effect; by tributing Blue Cat my Cat Dancer can attack each of your monsters twice." As Serena explained as Blue Cat vanished and Cat Dancer did a double attack on security's monster taking out all of his LPs.

Just then the holographic walls disappeared and more officers showed up

" _Grr, at this rate they'll overwhelm us."_

"We have you completely surrounded."

" _Great can this get any worse."_ I thought in frustration. Just as Fenrir and I prepared for the next wave I noticed a flash of blue light behind me.

" **Any idea what that is master?"** Asked Fenrir through our mental link

" _Yup and it's about damn time."_ I responded

Yuya was just about to pendulum summon. "Swing, pendulum of souls! Draw an arc of light across the ether! Pendulum Shoukan! Appear now! My monsters! Performapal Cheermole, **Performapal** **Drummerilla,** and **Performapal** **Trumpanda**!" What emerged from the portal was something I wasn't prepared for. First was a pink mole with starry eyes and a cheerleader's outfit, next was a gorilla fused with a drum set wearing a top hat, and lastly was a panda who also had a top hat with starry eyes playing a tuba.

 **Performapal Cheermole: (EARTH/Beast/Pendulum/LVL 2/Scale 5/ATK 600/DEF 1000)**

 **Performapal** **Trumpanda** **: (EARTH/Beast/Pendulum/LVL 3/Scale 3/ATK 800/DEF 800)**

 **Performapal** **Drummerilla** **: (EARTH/Beast/Pendulum/LVL 5/Scale 2/ATK 1600/DEF 900)**

"Really Yuya what's next a parade or a musical?" I said sarcastically

Instead of answering Yuya motioned for me to come closer. So I used my ninja like jumping skills and landed right next to him.

"Please tell me you have a plan Yuya."

"I do, I'm going to distract the cops and create an opening to escape during which I want you to take Reira, Serena and Sawatari." He said with a serious face.

" _This guy really plans on sacrificing him to help the rest of us. No matter if Yuya gets captured I can just bust him out wouldn't be the first time I've had to pull a rescue mission."_ I only nodded in response.

"I activate the spell Performance Hurricane! With this I can target cards my opponent controls, up to the number of "Performapal" monsters I control and return them to the hand." Yuya explained as he did not only did all of his monsters start dancing but so did Marksman Heiji Type 0 as this happened I jumped up and landed behind the officer holding Sawatari taking him by surprise and then judo throwed him into the ground knocking unconscious.

"D-Did you just K.O a grown man in just one move, HOW?" Asked Sawatari in shock and slightly afraid.

"I'll explain later but first hold still." I said as I used one of my battle claws to manifest a throwing blade.

"Wait what are you doing?"

"Be very still this will be over in just a second." As I said that I use the blade to cut off the handcuffs while Sawatari screamed like a little girl.

"Okay all done." I said nonchalant

"You're a complete psycho man! Why did Reiji even let you keep those?!" Screamed Sawatari

"Part of our agreement."

"Now Serena we have to get moving now. Yuya can't distract them forever."

"No way! I'm not retreating like some coward!"

" _I never thought I'd say this but I have found someone even more stubborn than Shina."_

"Serena don't make me have incapacitate you." I said in a threatening tone

"Is that a threat." She retorted glaring back at me

"Can this day get any worse?" Asked Sawatari

As we argued Vigilante Gata and Vigilante Zeni blocked our escape route. Oh great Serena stubbornness has gotten us into more trouble. "Fenrir clear a path!" However just as I ordered my monster to attack Fenrir was destroyed by some voltaic coins via Type 0's effect.

"To answer your question Sawatari yes, yes it can."

We were all surrounded pushed back by the enemies overwhelming numbers. The only thing protecting us were the three circus animals Yuya had out.

 _"It's official we're doomed."_

Just then the sky got dark and the sound of thunder could be heard.

I then heard another sound.

"Hey does anyone else hear that?" Asked Serena

"Yeah and it's getting closer." Said Yuya

"And it sounds an awful lot like..." Before I could finish my sentence five duel runners came bursting onto the scene as they did a humanoid bird warrior with one black and one white wing holding a katana swooped in and cleared a path through security. After that each of us was grabbed by one of the riders.

" _So were we just rescued or kidnapped because I can't tell."_

The riders dropped us off at a modest looking house and then four of them left. The one who grabbed Yuya who seemed to be the leader got off his bike and took off his helmet. He had dark-grey eyes and orange hair restrained by a leather band with twin rings piercing it, as well as several criminal marks on his face, an "M" and a dot on his forehead, and a full-cheek line and triangle on each side of his face. His ears had piercings with bolts hanging from them. He wore a simple orange shirt and teal pants with knee pads. He also had a brown sleeveless vest over it and elbow length fingerless gloves, with studded bands strapped around his wrists and forearms, and heavily strapped tan boots.

"Well looks like we arrived just in time welcome to my little district of the Commons my name is Crow Hogan." The young man known as Crow said.

"Thanks for helping us Crow you're a real lifesaver." Said Yuya

"Hey Crow, not that we're not grateful for the help but why come to the aid of a bunch of strangers and risk capture yourself." I asked

"Ah I see we have a cautious one here. Well you see I saw your friend there trying to protect the kid and that made me want to help you guys. Anyone who stands up for someone who can't stand up for themselves is okay by me." Crow explained

"Yeah I get that." I said back

Just then a fair-skinned girl with blue eyes and puffy burgundy hair wearing a white long shirt accompanied with a dark pink vest with brown lines came out of the house.

"Welcome back Crow."

"Hey Amanda. Check it out I got tuna." Crow said entering the house.

"Yes I can finally make tuna sandwiches." The girl said in excitement

The girl then turned to us "Well come on in there is enough for everyone." She said inviting us in.

We decided to enter and have some of the sandwiches.

"Hey where are Frank and Tanner?" Asked Crow

"They went to the city saying that they wanted to help you for a change." Amanda answered

"Haha, is that right." Crow said unpacking the food

"So who are you guys anyway?" Asked Crow while chewing on a sandwich.

"Well you see-" as Yuya began explaining Sawatari cut him off

"I would also like to say thank you for saving us from those simple minded cops." Sawatari said shaking Crow's hand.

"Not really a good start to our day as we just got to this dimension."

"Wait a minute this dimension?" Said Crow clearly confused

"Yeah my name is Shingo Sawatari, an invincible duelist from Maiami City. The guy with the goggles is Yuya Sakkai, my disciple." As he said Yuya gave him an annoyed anime face.

"The blizzard haired wild child over there is Yuki Kōriryu and the strong-willed/thick headed woman is Serena they're both from entirely different dimensions." Sawatari finished

"Wild child?" I muttered

"Thick headed?" Serena also muttered

"Oh great I've rescued a bunch of crazy people."

"Actually it's all true." Said Yuya

"Seriously?" Crow responded

"I know I still don't believe it." I said

I then noticed Amanda staring at my arms

"H-Hey Yuki what happened to your arms?" Amanda asked in a nervous tone

"Nothing why."

"Yuki would you just take the gauntlets off before you scare someone." Said Yuya

"Alright fine." I begrudgingly undid the straps and remove the gauntlets.

"Why do you wear those thing anyway?" Asked Crow

"This why." I answered putting one of the gauntlets back on and materialized a Japanese katana.

"Woah those claw things make weapons." Said Amanda

"Correct people in my dimension have been able to use Arc technology to make weapons out of thin air. However, these are the only ones of their kind." I explained

"Why do you have the only pair?" Asked Serena

"Serena do you remember how I originally went Standard to eliminate Reiji."

"What about it?"

"Well you see I received my assassination, dueling and combat training at a place called Blood Vulture Academy. Where the art of assassination dueling was created." I explained

"And this is the awkward part. The Headmaster kinda thought that Reiji was working for Academia being the professor's son and all." I finished

"WAIT A MINUTE WHAT!" Screamed Yuya and Sawatari

"What you guys didn't know. Reiji rebels against his father and his plans on uniting the dimensions, whatever that is supposed to mean." I said

"And he told you and not us because?" Asked Sawatari

"For one thing to get me to stop attacking him probably the same reason he told Kurosaki."

"That reminds me the reason you were so hell bent on getting to Reiji was because you thought he had something to do with your friend Shina who resembles Serena being captured by Academia. Even though it is wrong to hurt people out of revenge." Yuya summarized

"Yup. And hey, I was upset! Much like how you were when Yuzu disappeared."

"How did you know about Yuzu beforehand anyway."

"I was watching the whole little drama on the bridge from a hidden place."

"This Shina must be really important to you." Said Sawatari changing the subject

"I guess."

"Kinda like a girlfriend." He said smirking as the Amanda laughed

"G-G-G-Girlfriend!" I stuttered with a red face

"Hahaha! Look at that, mister cold hearted assassin has a soft spot after all." Sawatari said laughing

I did not find this amusing.

"Sawatari, just FYI I have been trained in several forms of martial arts ranging from Tae Kwon Do, Karate, and Judo along with swordsmanship, archery, and the art of assassination as a whole." Yuki said in a threating tone, "In short I can kill you in eight different ways with or without my gauntlets."

"Message received; don't bug you about Shina right? Sawatari said nervously

As a response I put my arm on his shoulder and nodded.

"Hey Serena new rule when it comes to handling Yuki. Never press the Shina button." Yuya whispered

"Agreed." She responded

Just then two young boys came through the door. One had purple blue eyes and spiky green hair in which the ends are fixed in a small ponytail. He wore a light blue shirt with a red vest. The boy seemed younger, had a wider face wore blue overalls and had a hat that covered his hair. The pair placed a bunch of food on the table grinning, but Crow didn't seem that happy about it.

"Frank, Tanner. Where did you to get all this food?" Asked Crow

"We got it from a café." Said the green haired boy known as Frank as Tanner giggled

"What made you think it was okay for you to start stealing." Crow said in an annoyed tone

"We just wanted to help." Said Frank

"What's that gonna matter when it lands you both in the Facility."

"Those officers mentioned that. What is the Facility?" Asked Yuya

"A real Hell on Earth." Said Crow, when I heard that it reminded me of home.

"You see the city is divided into two groups; the Tops who live in luxury and have everything they could ever need. Then there are us Commons, who live in their shadow and live on whatever we can scrape up. And if you try to go against the system then Sector Security tracks you down, takes you to the Facility and marks you so that every knows that you've been there." Crow said pointing at the marks on his face.

"That's terrible." Said Yuya

"Yeah it is but nothing we can do about. All we can do now is survive and stick together but that doesn't justify stealing." As Crow continued talking Tanner spoke up.

"Hey, how did you two get here so fast?" He said to Yuya and Serena

"And have time to change your hair and clothes."

"Tanner don't interrupt." Said Crow

"Weren't you two just at the café?" Asked Frank

"They must have seen Yuzu." Said Serena

"Yeah and the other one must have been Yugo." Said Yuya

"This café where is it?" Asked Serena

The children backed off a little frightened, then Crow stepped in front of them.

"Guys what is going on?" Crow asked

"They saw our friends and we must find them." Said Yuya

"Security is looking for all of you now. You go out in the city they'll find you."

"So I'll go look for them." Crow finished

 **-TIMESKIP NONE'S POV-**

"Crow sure is taking a while I wonder if I should of gone with him." Yuki said

As we waited Tanner and Frank told us about Turbo Dueling and how it was started by a couple of Commons who just wanted to have fun.

"To us Commons turbo duels were a source of freedom. The Tops always keep us down but when Commons got on their runners all of their problems went away. But the Tops didn't like that very much, saying that Turbo Duels were a menace to the peace of New Domino City."

"So the Tops hate it when the Commons have fun or try to enjoy life." Yuki commented

"Pretty much. So a special unit of Securities was formed called the Duel Chasers to hunt these Turbo Duelists and lock them up in the Facility."

"Just for dueling. When my father becomes mayor he'll put a st-OOW!" Yuki interrupted Sawatari by punching him in the stomach.

"Ow! What was that for Yuki?!"

"Your father isn't going to become mayor of this city so don't get the kids' hopes up for nothing." Yuki said in a quiet voice

"I guess you're right."

"Security doesn't just take people." Crow said entering the house with bags full of food cans. "Security and those Tops bastards took turbo dueling away from us too."

"So no one's doing it anymore?" Asked Sawatari

"Well not for fun at least. Now we're forced to turbo duel for the Tops' amusement."

"What do you mean?" Asked Yuya

"Yeah how do you force someone to turbo duel?" Asked Yuki

"If you're chased on the highway by a Duel Chaser the roads get changed into duel exclusive combat lanes. Then they broadcast the match on live T.V. Even though turbo duels were a way for us to forget about our problems and stick it the Tops it has just become entertainment for them now. So if you want to avoid public humiliation and being imprisoned I suggest laying low." Crow finished

"So is that why you returned with your tail between your legs." Serena said with an antagonizing tone "Because Security scares you."

"What was that!?" Crow said clearly in anger

" _Oh dear this won't end well._ " Yuki thought

"Serena, Crow has done a lot for us already! You can't just-" But as Yuya was talking Serena cut him off

"But he hasn't gotten us any information on Yuzu's whereabouts." Serena stated "If you want something done do it yourself. I'll go and find Yuzu myself."

But as Serena came to the door Yuki stood in her way.

"Out of my way assassin." She said glaring at Yuki fiercely

"Don't think so." He said back with a glare of his own

"The longer we stay here the more time Academia has to capture Yuzu."

"True but the more we move around the more opportunities Sector Security has to capture all of us."

"It's not just Yuzu we need to find allies to fight Academia."

"Good luck with that if you wind up in the Facility. Also I would rather not have to be the guy who has to explain to Reiji why you got arrested and why we would then have to bust you out."

"So you don't care if Yuzu gets captured!?"

"Personally, I don't care what happens to a complete stranger like Yuzu. The only reason I joined the lancers was because this was the best chance available to rescue Shina."

Serena was about to lash out at Yuki but he spoke up again. "However, I do understand how Yuya feels about all this."

"Huh?" Serena says taken off guard

"Shina is a friend who is precious to me and I can tell that Yuzu is precious to Yuya. Yet despite this Yuya is playing it safe and staying put because he doesn't want to put the rest of us at risk. And just us, Crow would probably also get arrested for harboring fugitives and the kids would be all on their own. Do you really want that on your conscience?"

"Well no but we can't just do nothing."

"If you're still wanting to go off that I think we can settle this through other means."

"What does that mean?"

"Meaning we duel. I win you do what I say and stay put if you win you can do whatever you want. How does that sound?"

"Alright Yuki I think it's about time someone put you in your place."

The two duelists stepped outside and readied their duel disks.

"Last chance to surrender Serena."

"I would never give up on my honor as a duelist by running away from a challenge."

( **Action Field On: Crossover)**

 **DUEL!**

Yuki **: (LP: 4000) (hand: 5) (field: 0)**

Serena **: (LP: 4000) (hand: 5) (field: 0)**

"Hey Yuya who do you think will win, Yuki or Serena?" Asked Crow

"Tough to say from what I can tell. Both of them have aggressive fighting styles but that is really the only similarity I know of."

"Well I guess we'll soon find out." Said Sawatari

"It's my turn first." Said Serena "And to start I'll activate the spell Polymerization and fuse the Lunalight Blue Cat with the Lunalight Purple Butterfly." Blue Cat along with Purple Butterfly swirled together into a vortex as Serena began to chant.

"The cat that prowls in the azure darkness and the butterfly that wields poison. Swarm in the vortex of the moons gravity and revive with a new power! YUGO (FUSION) SHOUKAN! Show yourself, the beautiful beast dancing in the moonlight! Lunalight Cat Dancer!"

From the vortex a new cat themed monster emerged. The female figure had long red hair, a blue dress that resembled that of a dancer's and holding two daggers.

 **(Lunalight Cat Dancer: LVL 7/BEAST-WARRIOR/FUSION/DARK/ATK 2400/DEF 2000)**

" _That's the same monster she used on security. Well let's see how it stands up to my Frozen Hunters."_

"Cat Dancer can't be destroyed in battle so just try an take it down. I place a card face down and end my turn."

Yuki **: (LP: 4000) (hand: 5) (field: 0)**

Serena **: (LP: 4000) (hand: 1) (field: 2)**

"Not a problem, I draw! First thing I'll do is put some of my decks latest additions to the test."

"Does he mean?" Said Yuya

"I set the Pendulum Scale with **Scale 1 Frozen Hunter Snow Crest Fairy** and **Scale 7 Frozen Hunter Snow Crest Gargoyle!** "

As Yuki did two blue pillars of light appeared either side of him. On the left side was a small fairy wearing an ice blue dress. She had red eyes, blue hair and four wings made of ice. In the other pillar was a gargoyle with jagged ice like wings. It had soulless yellow eyes, was completely blue and was holding a halberd made of ice.

 **Frozen Hunter Snow Crest Fairy** **: (WATER/FAIRY/Pendulum/LVL 2/Scale 1/ATK 600/DEF 1000)**

 **Frozen Hunter Snow Crest Gargoyle** **: (WATER/FIEND/Pendulum/LVL 5/Scale 7/ATK 2000/DEF 2000)**

"So those are the pendulum monsters Reiji gave him." Said Yuya

"I can now summon monsters from levels 2 through 6 simultaneously! Powers of life and death. Become the driving force that smashes through the obstacles before me! Pendulum Shōukan! Arise my monsters! **Frozen Hunter Snowfall Swordsman, Frozen Hunter Crystal Archer,** and **Frozen Hunter Glacial Chimera!"** As Yuki finished his chant three monsters appeared from the portal above him. First was young man wielding two snow white swords. He had white hair and a matching cloak along with a grey armored vest and matching pants. Next was a girl with blue hair and a white cloak with a hood that seemed to hide cat ears. She also had blue cat like eyes. On her back was a large ice bow. Finally, there was a beast with ice blue fur. It had large bat wings, the face of a sabretooth tiger with antelope horns and three snakes heads that acted like tails. The beast also had glowing ice blue eyes.

 **Frozen Hunter Snowfall Swordsman** **: (WATER/WARRIOR/LVL 4/ATK 1800/DEF 1000)**

 **Frozen Hunter Crystal Archer** **: (WATER/WARRIOR/LVL 3/ATK 1200/DEF 900)**

 **Frozen Hunter Glacial Chimera** **: (WATER/BEAST/Pendulum/LVL 5/Scale 3/ATK 2100/DEF 1000)**

"He summoned three monsters at once!" Said Frank

"Pendulum summoning? What is that?" Asked Crow

"It's a new summoning method that was founded in our dimension. But this is Yuki's first time using pendulum cards. I wonder how he will utilize them." Said Yuya

"Yeah none of those monsters are strong enough to destroy Cat Dancer." Said Sawatari

"I activate Snowfall Swordsman's effect; once per turn in exchange for not being able to attack this turn my swordsman can switch your monster into DEF mode and that monster's mode cannot be changed during your next turn." As Yuki explained the effect his swordsman stuck both of his swords into the ground and caused a stream of spikes made of ice to rise from the ground heading straight for Cat Dancer. Once they reached the target Serena's fusion monster was trapped in a pillar of ice switching it into DEF mode.

"So your plan is to put my monster into a more vulnerable position and then destroy it with Chimera. Too bad my monster can't be destroyed in battle."

"And too bad for you that's not my plan. I activated Crystal Archer's effect; up to twice per turn my archer can destroy a monster that is in DEF mode and then inflict 500 points of damage to the card's controller. And of course the target is Cat Dancer."

With that Crystal Archer fired an ice arrow that destroyed Cat Dancer's frozen form.

Serena **: (LP: 4000-500=3500)**

"Damn." Cursed Serena

"With your monster gone I can now activate the effects of both Swordsman and Chimera. First Chimera's effect since your DEF position monster was destroyed it gains 500 ATK until my next Standby phase. And Swordsman's effect lets me draw a card." Yuki explained as he drew a card.

 **Frozen Hunter Glacial Chimera** **: (ATK 2100+500=2600)**

"All that from one monster destruction!" Said Yuya

"He's strong." Said Crow

"Pfft please I could've done better than that." Scoffed Sawatari

"So this is how an assassin duels." Said Serena

"That is the way of the Frozen Hunters. Freeze the enemy in their tracks and strike with brutal force. Weakening the target is one of the basic steps of assassination." Yuki explained

"But enough about that. I think you should be more concerned with the fact that I can end this duel right on this turn."

Serena only gritted her teeth in response.

"BATTLE! Crystal Archer attack Serena directly!" Said monster readied an arrow

"I activate the trap: Moonlight Reborn! This card allows me to bring back Lunalight Cat Dancer!" The fusion monster returned and Archer stopped her attack.

"Fine then! Chimera attack!" Glacial Chimera leapt at Cat Dancer.

"My monster can't be destroyed in battle." Serena remined Yuki

"But you still take damage."

Serena **: (LP: 3500-200=3300)**

"Not bad Serena if it wasn't for that trap card it would have been over right then and there. However, you were going to use that card on your next turn weren't you?"

"Grr." Was all Serena said

"What's he talking about?" Said Tanner

"I think I know." Said Yuya

"Me too." Said Crow

"Allow me to explain you were going to use Moonlight Reborn to bring back the Lunalight Blue Cat in your graveyard to double Cat Dancer's ATK and then tribute it to cover the activation cost of Cat Dancers effect. Am I right?" As Yuki finished Serena just gritted her teeth.

"How could Yuki know all that?" Asked Sawatari

"He must of remember all that from when Serena was dueling Security remember she did the same thing there." Yuya recalled

" _He saw through my strategy after seeing me duel one time."_ Serena thought clearly taken off guard

"Just end your turn already." She ordered

"Sorry but I'm not out of moves yet. I activate the spell Blizzard Draw! This spell has two different effects to choose from; I can either discard a Frozen Hunter from my hand and draw two cards or I can draw cards equal to the number of Frozen Hunters on my field that have different names. Since I've got three different Frozen Hunters I draw three cards." Yuki explained as he drew his cards.

"I place one card face down and end my turn."

Yuki **: (LP: 4000) (hand: 3) (field: 6)**

Serena **: (LP: 3300) (hand: 1) (field: 1)**

"All those moves and he still has three cards in his hand. Yuki really is strong." Said Crow

"He reduced Serena's LP, summoned three monsters, and picked apart her strategy all in one turn. Man I'd hate to think what it be like if Yuki was our enemy." Said Yuya

"My turn I draw!"

"I activate the spell Fusion Recovery. With I target 1 "Polymerization", and 1 Fusion Material that was used for a Fusion Summon, in my Graveyard; add them to my hand. The monster I choose to add is Lunalight Purple Butterfly. Now I activate Polymerization and fuse Cat Dancer and Purple Butterfly. The beautiful beast dancing in the moonlight! Butterfly that wields violet poison! Swarm in the vortex of moon's gravity and become a new power! Fusion Summon! Come forth! Elegant beast dancing in the moonlit wilderness! Lunalight Panther Dancer!" Form the vortex emerged a shadowed figure jumped in front of the moon, faint laughing chuckles heard as she stepped out from the shadows as an anthropomorphic panther lady appeared with tanned skin, her black hair covering her eyes as she word a bustier with a large dark pink sash and she wielded rather large crimson red claws .

 **(Luna** **light Panther Dancer:** **LVL 8/BEAST-WARRIOR/FUSION/DARK/ATK 2800/DEF 2500)**

"Impressive." Said Yuki

"My Panther Dancer can attack all your monsters but can't destroy them on the first attack however since she can attack them all twice means I've got enough fire power to win the duel on this turn."

"Not good." Yuki said

"Panther Dancer attack Crystal Archer." Panther Dancer did a double attack on Crystal Archer destroying it and severely draining Yuki's LP.

Yuki **: (LP: 4000-1600=2400-1600=800)**

"Since I destroyed your monster Panther Dancer gains 200 ATK

"Now to attack another monster."

"Don't think so I activate my trap. **Glacier Wall!** With this card when one of my Frozen Hunters gets destroyed I won't take any damage for the rest of this turn."

"True but Panther Dancer can still destroy all your monsters." Selena's fusion monster destroyed all of Yuki monsters and declared her turn to be over

Yuki **: (LP: 800) (hand: 3) (field: 2)**

Serena **: (LP: 3300) (hand: 1) (field: 1)**

"Alright now or never. I DRAW!" As Yuki looked at the card he drew he cracked a smile

"First using my pendulum scale I pendulum summon again! Revive from my extra deck Frozen Hunter Glacial Chimera and from my hand Frozen Hunter Hati! A dark blue wolf pup with red markings under its yellow eyes and icicles sticking out of portions of it fur coat appeared along with the ice blue chimera from before. "When Hati is summoned I can add one ritual spell from my deck to my hand thanks to its effect. So I add Frozen Ritual to my hand."

"Wait a minute Seren destroyed that Chimera." Said Amanda

"Glacial Chimera is a Pendulum monster when it was destroyed it got sent to Yuya's extra deck where Yuki could pendulum summon it back to the field." Yuya explained

"Isn't that a little too powerful?" Asked Frank

"Actually there are several ways to counter it."

"I now activate Frozen Ritual allowing me to sacrifice Hati and Chimera. Wolf that chases the moon and fused creature of the frozen plains become the sacrifices to awaken a great and destructive power. RITUAL SHOUKAN! APPEAR! Relentless dragon that brings forth the frozen Ragnarök! ARCTIC ZERO RITUAL DRAGON!" After a sudden blizzard engulfs Hati and Chimera that then went into an upward spiral a large two legged dragon with blue ice like scales appears in their place. It had two jagged snow white wings and razor sharp crystal claws with a blue sword like tail. In the center of its chest is a light blue gem. The scales on its head are a more whitish blue the rest of the scales on its body. Its eyes where golden yellow, it also had a backwards pointed horn and a row of spikes running down its neck all the way to its tail.

 **(Arctic Zero Ritual Dragon: Level: 7/ATK: 2500/DEF: 2000/Dragon/Ritual/Water)**

"So that's Yuki's dragon." Yuya said in awe

"So cool." The three kids said in unison

"And now I'll activate a spell you might now the equip spell Frozen Blades Nightcrackle and I'm equipping it on to my dragon." As Yuki did this a large ice blue sword appeared on both of Arctic Zeros wrists.

"Arctic Zero Ritual Dragon attack Lunalight Panther Dancer! Battle! At this moment Arctic Zero's effect activates all enemy monsters are switched into DEF mode and their DEF points are then cut in half, GO FREEZING CURSE!" Yuki exclaimed upon doing this Arctic Zero flapped its wings and summoned a blizzard that froze the Serena's monster solid.

 **(** **Luna** **light Panther Dancer:** **DEF 2500/2=1250)**

And he then added "Also my dragon inflicts piercing damage." Then streams of snow swirled together in the mouth of Yuki's dragon as the gem in its chest glowed right before it fired a giant ice laser. "Roaring Glacier Blast!" The dragon's attack destroyed Serena's monster.

Serena **: (LP: 3300-1250=2150)**

"I now activate Nightcrackle's effect to deal you damage equal to your monster's level times 200."

The two blades fired off a blue laser that blasted Serena.

Serena **: (LP: 2150-1600=550)**

"And now my dragon's finally effect activates."

"Wait there's more." Said Serena

"Yup. When my dragon destroys level 5 or higher monster the opponent takes 1000 points of damage."

Arctic Zero spread its wing and hundreds on ice shard appeared out of thin air.

"Go Crystal Bombardment!"

With that the ice shard rained down on Serena ending the duel

Serena **: (LP: 550-1000=0)**

 **YUKI WIN**

Yuki walked over to Serena who was kneeling on the floor. He then crouched down to her level.

"You dueled well but the way you play is too much by the book."

"No need to taunt me Yuki you already won."

"I'm not that's me trying to be helpful but if you're going act surprised I won't do it again. Now as per our agreement you won't go off on your own and risk everyone's safety."

"I swore on my honor as a duelist and I will not go back on it."

"Good enough. Well I'm tired and it's late, I'm going to bed." With that Yuki fell asleep on a small couch by the table."

"Did he really just fall asleep that fast?" Said Sawatari

"Yes he did and I think Yuki's got the right idea it's been a long day for all of us time for some shut eye." Said Crow

With that everyone went to sleep.

 **-A FEW HOURS LATER** -

 _Yuki woke up and found himself in what appeared to be outer space except everything was blue instead of black but there were still stars._

 _"Okay where am I now?"_

 _"Yuki is that you!?" Yuki turned and saw Yuya but there was another boy with him._ _He wore a punk-style outfit, with a dull green formal shirt and dark blue tie, as well as a black cape-like garment with ripped sleeves and edges plus dark blue pants and black boot-like shoes. Like Yuya, the boy also wore a choker._

 _"Hey Yuya who is this?"_

 _"Name's Yuto." Said the boy in question_

 _"Okay next question; WHERE THE HELL ARE WE!?"_

 _"Good question." Answered Yuto_

 _ **"Perhaps we can shed some light on the subject."**_ _Said a mysterious voice_

 _The boys turned and saw Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon, Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon, and Arctic Zero Ritual Dragon._

 _"Odd-Eyes!"_

 _"Dark Rebellion!"_

 _"Arctic Zero!" The three boys said to their respective dragons._

 _"_ _ **Time for a little catch up." The dragon's said in unison**_

 **Auther Cards**

 **Frozen Hunter Glacial Reaper: LVL 2/WATER/ZOMBIE/ATK 400/DEF 0**

 **Effect: T** **he WATER monster Ritual Summoned using this card gains this effect: During the battle phase double this card's current ATK.**

 **Frozen Hunter Snow Crest Fairy** **: (WATER/FAIRY/Pendulum/LVL 2/Scale 1/ATK 600/DEF 1000)**

 **Pendulum Effect: During your turn all "Frozen Hunter" monsters you control deal piercing damage.**

 **Monster Effect: Once per turn; target one face up card on the field and negate its effect.**

 **Frozen Hunter Snow Crest Gargoyle** **: (WATER/FIEND/Pendulum/LVL 5/Scale 7/ATK 2000/DEF 2000)**

 **Pendulum Effect: Once per turn add one Ritual Spell or Ritual monster from your graveyard to your hand.**

 **Effect: The effects of Ritual Monsters you control cannot be negated ob your opponent's card effects.**

 **Frozen Hunter Snowfall Swordsman** **: (WATER/WARRIOR/LVL 4/ATK 1800/DEF 1000)**

 **Effect: Once per turn; you can switch one monster your opponent controls into DEF position and that monster's position cannot be changed during your opponent's next turn, if you do this; this card can't attack this turn. When an opponent's DEF position monster is destroyed, either by battle or by a card effect; draw 1 card.**

 **Frozen Hunter Crystal Archer** **: (WATER/WARRIOR/LVL 3/ATK 1200/DEF 900)**

 **Effect: Twice per turn; target one DEF position monster your opponent controls and destroy it. If the targeted card is destroyed inflict 500 points of damage to your opponent.**

 **Frozen Hunter Glacial Chimera** **: (WATER/BEAST/Pendulum/LVL 5/Scale 3/ATK 2100/DEF 1000)**

 **Pendulum Effect: During your Battle Phase; increase the ATK of all "Frozen Hunter" monsters by 300.**

 **Effect: When an opponent's DEF position monster is destroyed, either by battle or by a card effect; increase this card's ATK by 500 until your next standby phase.**

 **Frozen Blades Nightcrackle: Equip Spell**

 **Effect: Only equip to a WATER monster. When a monster equipped with this card destroys an opponent's monster inflict damage to your opponent equal to the destroyed monster's level 200.**

 **Ritual of Greed: Normal Spell**

 **Effect: Only activate when you have a Ritual Monster face up on your field. Draw three cards then discard one.**

 **Blizzard Draw: Normal Spell**

 **Effect: Activate one of these effects: Discard a "Frozen Hunter" monster from your hand and draw two cards. Draw cards equal to the number of "Frozen Hunter" monsters on your field that have different names. You can only activate "Blizzard Draw" once per turn.**

 **Glacier Wall: Normal Trap**

 **Effect: Only activate when a "Frozen Hunter" monster on your field is destroyed, either by battle or by a card effect; any damage you take for the rest of the turn is reduced to 0.**

 **Moonlight Reborn: Normal Trap**

 **Effect: Target one "Lunalight" monster in your graveyard and special summon it.**

 **AUTHOR NOTES:**

 **Well this chapter took longer than expected. The lancers have reached the Synchro Dimension but have been separated from each other. To add more bad news they're being hunted by Sector Security. Fortunately; Yuya, Yuki, Serena, Sawatari, and Reira have saved by Crow Hogan. But what does the head of security want with them. And what do the dragons what to discuss with Yuya, Yuki, and Yuto. Find out next time Yu-Gi-Oh Arc-V: The Ritual Fragment of Ice!**

 **Flames Encouraged**

 **Till next time.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Yu-Gi-Oh Arc-V: The Ritual Fragment of Ice**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! Arc-V, its characters, or any other content that may be traced to other sources found in this story. I do own the OCs and the story itself.**

 **Last time on Yu-Gi-Oh Arc-V: The Ritual Fragment of Ice; The Lancers arrived in the Synchro Dimension successfully, however they had been separated from each other. While looking for their lost comrades Yuya, Yuki, Serena, Sawatari and Reira were ambushed by Sector Security, the supposed peacekeepers of New Domino City. During which the director of Security watched the youths duel for their freedom. After being surrounded by the officers the Lancers was rescued by a group of Commons led by a young man named Crow Hogan. Later that night Yuya, Yuto, and Yuki all appear in the same dream as do their dragons. But what is the meaning of this? And what is the Director of Security after? Find out now.**

 **Chapter 8: Memories of a Hunter**

 **-NONE'S POV-**

 _The three boys looked at their dragons in shock and confusion. However, the dragons all had relaxed looks on their faces, showing no signs of aggression or want to attack. They simple stared at their masters for what seemed like hours. Yuki decided to break the silence._

 _"So do we start talking or what?" the sapphire eyed boy asked the dragons_

 _"Yeah what is this about Dark Rebellion?" Asked Yuto_

 ** _"Explanations are in order." Said Dark Rebellion_**

 ** _"Maybe you should start Odd-Eyes. This was your idea." Said Arctic Zero_**

 _"Odd-Eyes?" Asked Yuya looking at his dragon "What does he mean?"_

 ** _"It is in regards to the recent episodes you three have been experiencing." Said Odd-Eyes_**

 _"You mean whenever we go berserk, like that time against Kachidoki or Obelisk Force." Said Yuya_

 _" **Correct. Whenever this occurs we hear a strange voice in our heads that keeps saying "Let me out!" Over and over again. It is not a voice any of us recognize but at the same time it is familiar."** As Odd-Eyes finished the three boys looked in at him with blank looks._

 ** _"I think you lost them." Said Arctic Zero_**

 ** _"No, I think that this a lot for them to process." Said Dark Rebellion_**

 _"Who do you think it is?" asked Yuto_

 ** _"We're not sure." Said Odd-Eyes_**

 _"So the reason that we have been experiencing all that burning pain is because of some evil spirit or something?" said Yuki_

 ** _"Well I guess in lame men's terms. But what triggers it seems to be when at least two of us are on the field or when one of you gets angry." Arctic Zero explained_**

 ** _"This first occurred when Dark Rebellion and I were on the field." said Odd-Eyes_**

 ** _"And again when it was me and Clear Wing." said Dark Rebellion_**

 ** _"I had the same experience with Clear Wing at the Battle Royale." Said Arctic Zero_**

 ** _"It also happened the first time Yuya summoned me." Said Dark Rebellion_**

 ** _"Along with several other times during the Battle Royale with Yuya." said Odd-Eyes_**

 _"What could all of this mean?" Asked Yuto_

 _"Who knows but perhaps it is best to deal with this as it comes." Said Yuki_

 _"We don't really know enough to do anything anyway." Said Yuya_

 ** _"All we can really do is be on our guard." Said Odd-Eyes_**

 _"I actually have another subject to discuss." Said Yuki_

 ** _"Is this about how one second you didn't have an XYZ monster in your deck and the next you did?" Said Arctic Zero_**

 _"Wait what are you talking about?" Asked Yuto_

 _"Well you see when I was dueling Obelisk Force my pendant lit up I had a vision where I was in this frozen wasteland. Next I heard a voice calling to me next thing I knew I was back in the duel and there was an XYZ card in my extra deck."_

 _"I've actually had a similar experience where my pendant lights up and then there's a card in my extra deck. But instead of an XYZ monster I got my fusion monsters." Said Yuya_

 _"So what we've learned so far is that their is some evil ghost that can influence us through out dragons and Yuya and I have magic pendants?" Asked Yuki_

 _"I think that sums up everything." said Yuto_

 ** _"Makes you sound weird when you say it all at once." Said Odd-Eyes_**

 _"The tiny armed dragon with unmatching eyes thinks I'm weird." Thought Yuki_

 _"Well not point in worrying about it right now. Stopping Academia and saving Ruri should be our main focus right now." said Yuto_

 _"Who?" asked Yuki after a moment of silence_

 _"Oh right you don't know. Ruri is a good friend of mine as well as Shun's younger sister. She was kidnapped by Academia just your friend Shina was." Yuto explained_

 _"How do you know that?" Asked Yuki_

 _"It kind of a long story." said Yuya_

 _"After all that's happened so far there is no possible way for it to get any weirder." said Yuki_

 _Yuto then explained how he and Yuya now share a body as well as the events leading up to him and Shun coming to Standard, the duel with Yugo and anything in between._

 _"So let me get this straight first Yugo blows you up in a duel, then you gave Yuya Dark Rebellion, and after that you were somehow transported into Yuya's head." Yuki summarized_

 _"Yup." Yuya and Yuto said in unison_

 _"I was wrong it just got weirder." Yuki muttered_

 ** _"Yuki bare in mind that we are currently fighting in a dimensional war against evil school children and the three of you are all sharing the same dream. It can always get weirder." Said Arctic Zero_**

 _"Huh." Said the boys in unison_

 _Just then the boys' bodies started to fade in light._

 _"WHAT IS GOING ON NOW?!" Said Yuya freaking out as well as Yuto and Yuki_

 ** _"Relax this means your just waking up." Said Dark Rebellion_**

 ** _"We'll have to continue this discussion later." Said Odd-Eyes_**

 _With that everything in the boys' vision faded into white._

 ** _-DREAM END-_**

Yuki and Yuya both woke up simultaneously with widened eyes staring at each other from across the room.

"Did you just have a dream where you, me and some guy named Yuto were talking to our dragons?" asked Yuki

"Yeah." said Yuya

The pair looked around and it seemed that they were the only ones awake. Everyone else was still sound asleep. The two boys then reviewed what had transpired.

"So if the dragons are telling the truth then there is this evil presence inside us that comes out whenever two or more of the dragons are out on the field turning a duel." said Yuki

"It also seems to react to when we get angry." Said Yuya "What do we do now?"

"Not sure, but for now I say we just focus on the task at hand. And that is finding the others and stopping Academia. Hopefully this won't be a problem in the future." Yuki answered

"Nothing we can do but hope." Said Yuya

Just then Yuki turned around to face the front door with slit pupils and a fierce look.

"What is it Yuki?" Asked Yuya

"Someone is coming. I can hear the sound of a duel runner pulling up." The assassin answered

"You can hear that from outside?" Asked Yuya

"Part of my assassination training at Blood Vulture. Every month or so they would send us out into the wilderness for a week or two in order sharpen our senses."

 _"Man Yuki's dimension sounds like a really intense place to grow up in." Yuya thought_

"It might be security again. With the resources and man power they have at their disposal I guess it is likely they would track us down." Said Yuki

"What are we going to do?" Asked Yuya "If Security discovers we're here reinforcements are bound to arrive and then Crow and the kids will be punished as well."

"Don't worry I got this." Yuki said as he jumped to the wall to the ceiling latching on to two beams either side of him. This put Yuki right above whomever would come through the door.

 _"I've got to get him to show me how to do that. It would really help with my acrobatic performances." Yuya thought_

Just as Yuki predicted a person came through the door ."Hey Crow I'm bac-GAAHH!" the person screamed as Yuki jumped down like a hawk going for its pray.

"WHAT IS GOING ON IN HERE!" Crow shouted waking everyone else up. As they all came to the door the saw had Yuki pinned the person to the floor in a grappling hold position. It was a tall fair-skinned young man, with double colored purple hair that has strands of blue in the base of his hair and green eyes. He wore a colored biker suit with strands of blue on his tights and chest with a yellow pattern across his mid chest. The suit seemed to be held together by a belt. His half-open suit reveals a gray shirt worn underneath. He also had brown boots and gloves. After closer inspection Yuki realized that this was not an officer. Yuki's eyes went back to normal as he released him.

"Sorry about that." said Yuki as the person got up rubbing his back.

"Hey Crow since when did you have an attack dog?" The young man said sarcastically

 _"Attack dog? I can't tell if that is better or worse than wild child." Yuki thought_

"Sorry Shinji, Yuki here is a kind of a sensitive trigger." Crow said to the person known as Shinji

"Wait Crow you know who this is." Said Yuki

"Yeah this is Shinji Weber a good friend of mine." Crow explained

"So Crow who are these people?"

"Well this is Yuya, that's Sawatari, the girl's name is Serena, the kid's name is Reira, and you've already met Yuki. They were ambushed by Security and I'm helping them stay off their radar." Crow explained

"Okay that explains why Yuki is on such high alert. But was a the dive bomb really necessary?" Shinji complained

"Well when a person comes through the door this early in the morning without knocking, I tend to automatically assume it's an intruder." Yuki explained

"Good to know." Said Shinji

"You know I think life was easier when we didn't have a wild killer in our ranks." Said Sawatari

"Really again with the slander." Yuki retorted

"Wait what's this about a wild killer?" asked Shinji

"What he means is that I'm a trained assassin."

"Okaay? Am I the only one who thinks it's weird that their are assassins as young as Yuki?" Asked Shinji

"Now that you mention it. Yuki why did you become an assassination duelist? With your talent you could of easily become a pro. I mean why use dueling to cause bloodshed when you could use it to make others happy." Asked Yuya

Just then an image flashed in Yuki's mind as Yuya finished speaking. It was of Yuki on the roof of a building at night facing a many wearing a top hat.

"Hey Yuki everything alright?" Asked Sawatari

"I'm sorry you say something? I think I spaced out." Yuki said back clearly deep in thought

"I'll say you weren't blinking for like five whole minutes." Sawatari responded

"It's nothing I'm fine." Yuki answered

"So why did you become an assassin?" asked Serena but then Crow walked up to her.

"Serena maybe you shouldn't. It is clearly something he doesn't want to talk about." Crow whispered in her ear.

The group than had breakfast with the groceries that Shinji brought and by some miracle not squashed during Yuki's dive bomb attack. As they ate Yuki glanced at Yuya for a split second recalling the image he remembered.

 _"What Yuya just asked me was the same thing he said that night. Now that I think about it. Back at LDS Tower. When I asked Reiji about why Yuya felt so strongly about the whole "making people smile" thing he did mention that Yuya's father also carried those ideals. And that Yuya's father vanished three years ago. Could it be? Nah, no way. Still though I can't seem to forget what that man said to me that night."_

 _- **Flashback** -_

 _Yuki was currently in a duel against fifty year old looking man in a black tux and had a golden duel disk. They were in a dimly lit room on the 9th floor of a building. With Arctic Zero Ritual Dragon being the only monster on the field. The man was sitting on the floor with a terrified look on his face._

 _ **Yuki: LP 4000**_

 _ **Unknown: LP 100**_

 _"Any final words before I sent you to Hell scum." said Yuki with a cold unforgiving look on his face._

 _"P-Please have mercy. I-I'll give you anything you want! Money, your own estate, just name it."_

 _"Information. What do you know about a bombing in the Hollow district a little under six years ago?" Yuki asked_

 _"What? Why would someone like you care about the gutter trash that lives in that dump?" asked the man_

 _Yuki then rushed him, grabbed him by the neck and held him up against the wall sized glass window behind him. His eyes went from what was once cold and unforgiving to blazing fury. Eyes slit like dragon driven by bloodlust._

 _"Maybe you miss heard me. Bombing, six years ago, information, now."_

 _"Okay! Okay! There's a red flash drive in my desk's left draw that has what you are looking for and please let me go." the man begged_

 _Yuki released him and opened the draw taking out the red flash drive as the man breathed heavily._

 _"I'm just going to check to see if this is legit." Yuki said plugging the drive into a computer and looked over the files._

 _"My my there is some very interesting files in here not only is there links to the bomb tests but a lot of other illegal business records and terrorists fundings. This will be worth bringing back." Said Yuki_

 _"Wait a minute if that got out it could ruin me. You can't take it." the man begged_

 _"Won't matter to a dead man." Yuki snapped his fingers and Arctic Zero fired a blizzard like laser from its mouth._

 _"AAAAAAHHHHHHH!" The man screamed as the laser hit him. Sending him through the giant window and falling to his death._

 _"My mission never was to take you alive anyway." Yuki said in an emotionless tone looking down from the shattered window._

 _-Timeskip (1 Hour)-_

 _Yuki is on the roof of the building when he heard a ringing in his pocket. It was revealed to be a small communication device._

 _"Hello." said Yuki_

 _"Yuki are you alright." Said a voice sounding like a man in his early thirties_

 _"Yeah don't worry sir I'm fine."_

 _"Do you eliminate the target?"_

 _"The target? Blasted him through a window."_

 _"Overkill much?"_

 _"Maybe a little. But the important thing is that he's dead and I downloaded all the files on the computer from his office. On two flash drives for good measure."_

 _"Where did you get the second one?"_

 _"I took one from his desk."_

 _"Okay."_

 _"Yeah, so anyway how did the rest of the team do."_

 _The man on the radio explained everything to Yuki._

 _"Complete success. As expected we are one of Blood Vulture's top assassination teams."_

 _"Uh Huh. Got it I'll wait here for pick up."_

 _"Seriously, Shina said we should do what to celebrate tonight's mission success."_

 _"You can't be serious. Fine but I'm not paying."_

 _"All right bye." Yuki said as he hung up_

 _"Finally we're getting somewhere." Yuki thought aloud_

 _"You're going about this all wrong." A voice said from behind Yuki_

 _"Whose there!? Show yourself!" Yuki demanded_

 _As requested a man with black hair with inky-green shading and a purple top hat with green goggles on the bottom side. The man was fair skinned, had golden eyes, and a slight mustache along with goatee. He wore a performer's outfit; a red jacket with a purple lining and red pants over an orange waistcoat with a blue collar and lined with yellow. He had a kerchief around his neck. He also carried a red staff topped with a blue orb._

 _"What do you want old man?" Yuki asked with a hostile expression_

 _"Relax I mean you no harm I just wanted to meet you." the man said_

 _"Why is that?" Said Yuki_

 _"You look a lot like my son so I was curious. I even watched your last duel. And I must say, while you are quite skilled your reasons for dueling are misplaced." the man said in a serious tone_

 _"I don't really care for lectures old man. So get to the point. Hey wait a minute weren't the entertainer for that scumbag's guests?" Yuki asked_

 _"Why yes I was and I saw you in the crowd as well. Honestly, for a second I thought you were my son. A little off topic but I would like to know what happened to that tux of yours?"_

 _"I would rather we stay on topic here. So I'll ask again, what's the point you're trying to make." Yuki said as the man gave another serious expression._

 _"You're turning dueling into fighting and using it to take people's lives. Dueling is not meant to cause bloodshed."_

 _"You don't know a thing!" Yuki said as his eyes became slit once again_

 _It's true I know little about this world. But when I heard about a place where people are trained to be dueling killers. I was disgusted by that. Dueling is meant to spread happiness to people not to send them to their graves."_

 _"You're naive. The people I kill deserve it. They need to face their punishment." Yuki said in fury._

 _"I see great pain in your eyes." The man said_

 _"Huh?"_

 _"You're using dueling as a way to take your pain out on others. I'm not saying your victims are innocent. However, giving in to anger and taking lives through dueling makes you no better than an animal and that is reflected in those eyes of yours. Those are not the eyes of a human."_

 _Yuki was about to just fist the man into unconsciousness but the man spoke again._

 _"However, while those eyes of yours don't appear human I do not get that impression from you. You're not soulless." The man continued_

 _"You sure talk a lot old man." Yuki responded_

 _"Hehe. I suppose I do." He said rubbing the back of his head_

 _"Look I've got a chopper coming to pick me up in about five minutes so I suggest you say whatever you have left to say and leave."_

 _"I do have a question." the man said_

 _"Okay shoot." Yuki said back_

 _"What is your name?"_

 _"My name is of no importance to you. I'm just another assassin."_

 _"Now come on don't be like that to say your name doesn't matter is like saying you don't matter." The man said with a warm smile_

 _"That look on your face is exactly why."_

 _"Huh?"_

 _"You haven't seen what I've seen. You don't know what I've gone through. I'm a tainted soul who can only kill. While you are the complete opposite. Making people smile is something I'm incapable of." Yuki said in a grim tone_

 _"Wow, you are the most negative teenager I've ever met. Of course, you can anyone can if they only try, trust me." the man said_

 _"If I try huh?" Yuki muttered_

 _"Hey old man my name is Yuki if you still wanted to know."_

 _"Alright then Yuki I have another question."_

 _"And that is?"_

 _"Why did you become an assassination duelist? Why do use dueling to cause bloodshed when you could use it to make others happy."_

 _Yuki clutched his pendant and gritted his teeth. "That's personal old man. Not something I share just with anyone."_

 _Before the man could ask Yuki anything else a helicopter could be seen approaching the building._

 _"Well look my ride's here. Sorry but I can't just let leave now that you know what I look like." However, as Yuki said that there was a flash of blue light. When Yuki opened his eyes after the blinding light at vanished the man was gone._

 _"THE HELL'D HE GO!?" Yuki exclaimed_

 ** _-FLASHBACK END-_**

 _"The reason I became an assassin. One reason was to be able to put my bloodlust to good use, the other…" Yuki said mentally_

"So Crow how long do you think Security will be on the hunt for us?" Serena asked snapping Yuki out of his thoughts

"Hard to say really. A while I'm sure it's not like they have anything better to do." Crow answered.

"Makes you wonder how the others are doing." Said Yuya

"Well I'm sure they can't get into too much trouble. And knowing Reiji he is-OW!" Sawatari yelped as Yuki kicked him from under the table.

"What was that for!?" Sawatari exclaimed

As a response Yuki pointed at Reira sitting in the corner who muttered his brother's name over and over again.

"See why now idiot." Said Yuki before walking over to Reira.

"What is Yuki gonna do?" asked Frank

"I don't know but he's scary." Said Tanner

"For all we know he'll make Reira feel worse." said Sawatari

"Hey come on give him a chance." said Yuya

Yuki crouched down to face Reira who was still facing down. The assassin just stared at the boy for a few seconds. Yuki then remembered the words of the man. "…anyone can if they only try…"

"Reira look at me." Yuki asked in a slightly firm tone, which Reira responded to and looked up at Yuki who then gave a softer expression.

Yuki then put his hand on Reira's head. "We'll find your brother soon, okay Reira. So just tough it out a little longer." Yuki said in a soothing tone that no one else in the room was expecting.

"Also here, you need to eat something." Yuki said handing Reira a piece of bread that he somehow snatched from Sawatari's plate without anyone noticing. Which Reira excepted and began eating. Yuki stood up and walked to the back door. "I'm getting some air. Don't worry I won't go anywhere." Yuki said before heading outside as everyone else was still processing what that just happened.

"Wait a minute? Did Yuki just do something nice!?" Sawatari said in surprise

"I didn't think Yuki was capable of something like that." Said Serena

"Hey Sawatari didn't you have some bread there a few seconds ago?" asked Shinji

Sawatari looked at his plate with a gawking expression. "YYYUUUUUKKKKIIII!" Sawatari screamed

"Yup Sawatari noticed." Said Yuki laying down on the roof of Crow's house.

Sawatari rushed outside. "Where are you sapphire eyed devil!? How dare you still my food!"

"Sawatari calm down! It was just bread." said Crow

"I refuse to be made a fool of by some savage who is way over due for a haircut!"

"Alright Sawatari I'm sorry for taking your bread." Yuki said from the roof

" _How did he get up there?_ " Crow thought

"Oh no, you're not going to smart mouth your way out of this! Get down here we're dueling now!" Sawatari demanded

"Okay your funeral." Yuki said before jumping down

"Hey mind if I get in on this. I would still like to get him back for almost breaking my arm." Said Shinji

"If that's the case than I'll be on Yuki's team." Said Crow

With the teams set the duel began as Yuya, Serena and the kids watched.

 **DUEL!**

 **Yuki: (LP: 4000) (hand: 5) (field: 0)**

 **Crow: (LP: 4000) (hand: 5) (field: 0)**

 **Sawatari: (LP: 4000) (hand: 5) (field: 0)**

 **Shinji: (LP: 4000) (hand: 5) (field: 0)**

"I'll go first. And I summon **Frozen Hunter Icicle Shark**." A blue tiger shark with green eyes appeared on Yuki's field. It had ice covering its fins, tail and head in an blade like fashion.

 **Frozen Hunter Icicle Shark: (Level 4/WATER/FISH/ATK 1700/DEF 1200)**

"Next I activate the field spell **Frozen Territory**!" Yuki declared as he did the ground froze over covered the entire field. Then seven pillars of ice rose from the ground around the field.

"So c-cold." Sawatari said shivering

"Next I'll place one card face down and end my turn." Yuki finished

"Hey Yuya what's does that field spell do?" asked Amanda

"Not sure but something tells me that Yuki will show us real soon." Yuya answered back

"Alright my turn. I draw! Prepare yourself Yuki, because your about to fell the power of the inventor of pendulum summoning first hand." Sawatari bragged

"Um, correct me if I'm wrong but didn't Yuya invent pendulum summoning? Or did Reiji get it wrong?" Yuki asked

"Oh shut up. Using the Scale 3 Abyss Actor – Extras and the Scale 9 Abyss Actor – Twinkle Littlestar, I Set the Pendulum Scale!" Sawatari's two monsters rose up in two pillars of light. One was a girl with an eyepatch, wearing a dark magenta magicians hat with a matching outfit. The other was three blue ghosts coming out of pot."

 **Abyss Actor – Extras (Dark/Fiend/Pendulum/Effect/ATK: 100/DEF: 100/LV: 1/SC: 3)**

 **Abyss Actor – Twinkle Littlestar (Dark/Fiend/Pendulum/Effect/ATK: 1000/DEF: 1000/LV: 4/SC: 9)**

"Now I can simultaneously summon Monsters with Levels 4 through 8!" Sawatari declared. "Pendulum Summon! Come to the stage, Abyss Actor – Wild Hope ) and Abyss Actor – SuperStar!"

 **Abyss Actor – Wild Hope (Dark/Fiend/Pendulum/Effect/ATK: 1600/DEF: 1200/LV: 4/SC: 2)**

 **Abyss Actor – SuperStar (Dark/Fiend/Pendulum/Effect/ATK: 2500/DEF: 1800/LV: 7/SC: 3)**

Two monsters appeared from the portal. The first was a cowboy themed fiend and the other was a man in a dark suit with a big mechanical looking eye and red hair.

"Pendulum summoning right away huh? I thought so." Yuki thought

"I now activate Superstar's effect; when he is normal or special summoned I can add one "Abyss Script" Spell Card from my Deck to my hand and the card I'm adding is **Abyss Script - Greed of the Phantom Thief** which I'm now activating. Now for the rest of this turn; whenever a monster with Abyss Actor in its name deals damage to the opponent they must send a card in their hand to the graveyard and then I get to draw a card. This way I can limit the number cards in your hand while increasing my own making it harder for you to ritual summon." Sawatari said with an obnoxious grin.

"Did Sawatari actually make a proper strategical move?" Said Serena

"Not so loud it'll only make his ego bigger." Yuya whispered

"I will also Wild Hope's effect Once per turn: I can make this card gain 100 ATK for each "Abyss Actor" monster I currently control with different names, until the end of this turn. So Wild Hope gains 200 ATK!"

Abyss Actor – Wild Hope (ATK: 1600+200=1800)

"Battle! Wild Hope attack Icicle Shark!" On Sawatari's command Wild Hope aimed it's gun at Yuki's monster.

"I activate Icicle Shark's effect; once per turn: When this ATK position monster battles I can switch the opposing monster in DEF mode." Yuki's shark shot out a freezing wind from it's mouth encasing Wild Hope in ice.

"I thought something like that might happen, but let's see you stop this. Superstar attack!" Sawatari's other monster went for Yuki's.

"I activate Frozen Territory's effect: once per turn when a Frozen Hunter attacks or is attacked the opponent's monster is switched to DEF mode." Yuki explained

"WHAT!?" Sawatari exclaimed as the pillars each shot off a bolt of blue lightning into the air meeting above the center of the field and the shooting down on Superstar freezing the attacking monster solid.

"Damn so he had thought that far ahead." Sawatari complained

"Next I activate my facedown Frozen Tragedy! With this trap: when a face-up Attack Position monster(s) my opponent controls is changed to face-up Defense Position, I can destroy all Defense Position monsters on my opponent's field and deal 300 points of damage for each destroyed card." Yuki explained as the the frozen forms of Sawatari's monsters shattered

 **Sawatari: (LP: 4000-600=3400)**

 **Shinji: (LP: 4000-600=3400)**

"Next the second effect of my Frozen Territory activates: when a face up Defense Position monster(s) is destroyed, either by battle or card effect the player that controls that monster(s) takes 300 points of damage for each destroyed card." Yuki once again explained.

"Not again." Said Shinji

 **Sawatari: (LP: 3400-600=2800)**

 **Shinji: (LP: 3400-600=2800)**

"Man Yuki works fast." said Frank

"Still scary." said Tanner

"I place two cards face down and end my turn." Sawatari said in disappointment

 **Yuki: (LP: 4000) (hand: 2) (field: 2)**

 **Crow: (LP: 4000) (hand: 5) (field: 0)**

 **Sawatari: (LP: 2800) (hand: 0) (field: 4)**

 **Shinji: (LP: 2800) (hand: 5) (field: 0)**

"My turn, I draw." said Crow

"I summon Blackwing - Calima the Haze and if I control a Blackwing monster I can special summon Blackwing - Gale the Whirlwind." Crow explained as he first summoned crimson bird like mist creature and then a crow like monster with red eyes and green feathers on its head.

 **Blackwing - Calima the Haze (Dark/WINGED BEAST/Effect/ATK: 600/DEF: 1800/LV:4)**

 **Blackwing - Gale the Whirlwind (Dark/WINGED BEAST/TUNER/Effect/ATK: 1300/DEF: 400/LV:3)**

"Next I tune lvl 3 Gale the Whirlwind with lvl 4 Calima the Haze!" Gale turned into three green wings and as Calima passed through them it became four stars.

"Spread your jet-black wings, and storm forth in tandem with the roaring thunder! A slash of lightning! Synchro Summon! Cascade, Assault Blackwing - Raikiri the Rain Shower!" From the pillar of green light came a humanoid bird warrior with one black and one white wing holding a katana.

 **Assault Blackwing - Raikiri the Rain Shower (Dark/WINGED BEAST/SYNCHRO/Effect/ATK: 2600/DEF: 2000/LV:7)**

"That's the same monster from before." Thought Yuki

"Next I activate Raikiri's effect; for every Blackwing on my field destroy one card, so I'll destroy one of your face down cards Sawatari." Crow said as Rakiri swung its katana and destroyed one of Sawatari's face downs.

"Thanks for doing me a favor! I activate Abyss Script - Rise of the Abyss King from the graveyard. Since this set card was destroyed and I've got face up abyss actors in my extra deck add to 2 "Abyss Actor" and/or "Abyss Script" Spell Cards with different names from my Deck to my hand. I now add **Abyss Actor - Necro Dancer** and Abyss Script - Abysstainment." Sawatari explained as he added his cards to his hand.

 _"Okay I guess bringing Sawatari on this adventure wasn't a complete waste of time." Yuki thought_

 **Abyss Actor – Necro Dancer (Dark/Fiend/Pendulum/Effect/ATK: 700/DEF: 1600/LV: 3/SC: 1)**

"Battle! Raikiri attack!" Crow ordered

"I activate Necro Dancer's effect; when I'm attacked directly and have no monsters on the field I can special summon this performer in DEF mode." Sawatari explained as a purple she-devil wearing a white oni mask on the side of her face appeared. She had golden eyes and wore a tradition Japanese kimono decorated with little skulls.

"Then I'll attack your Dancer." Raikiri cut Sawatari's monster in two.

"When Necro Dancer is destroyed I can draw a card and decrease Raikiri's ATK by 500." Sawatari explained

 **Assault Blackwing - Raikiri the Rain Shower (ATK: 2600-500=2100)**

"I place two cards facedown and end my turn."

 **Yuki: (LP: 4000) (hand: 2) (field: 2)**

 **Crow: (LP: 4000) (hand: 2) (field: 3)**

 **Sawatari: (LP: 2800) (hand: 2) (field: 3)**

 **Shinji: (LP: 2800) (hand: 5) (field: 0)**

"My turn draw! First by negating its effect I can special summon Battlewasp - Twinbow the Attacker!" Shinji explained as a large bee with two stingers appeared on his field.

 **Battlewasp - Twinbow the Attacker (Level 3/Wind/INSECT/ATK 1000/DEF 500)**

"Next I normal summon **Battlewasp - Needle the Sniper!** " Another bee monster appeared only with a metallic silver armor like appearance and red stripes on its tail.

 **Battlewasp - Needle the Sniper (Level 3/Wind/INSECT/Tuner/ATK 900/DEF 0)**

"Next lvl 3 Needle tunes lvl 3 Twinbow. Use your wings to make a storm follow its ways, with your poleaxe open a way to the truth! Synchro Summon! Battlewasp - Halberd the Charge!" Needle turned into three green wings and as Twinbow passed through them it became three stars. From the pillar of green light came a large green bee wielding a red halberd.

 **Battlewasp - Halberd the Charge (Level 6/Wind/INSECT/Synchro/ATK 2500/DEF 900)**

"I activate Needle's effect; when this monster is used to Synchro summon a Battlewasp I can destroy one spell or trap card on the field and deal 500 points of damage to that card's owner. So I choose Frozen Territory!" The field of ice disappeared.

 **Yuki: (LP: 4000-500=3500)**

 **Crow: (LP: 4000-500=3500)**

"Battle! Halberd the Charge attack Raikiri the Rain Shower!" On Shinji's command Halberd attacked.

"I activate the trap Blackwing Stormbreaker! If a Blackwing I control is attacked I can destroy the attacking monster and deal damage equal to half of its ATK." Crow explained

"I activate **Battlewasp- Stab the Toxic's** effect; by discarding this card from my hand I can negate your trap!" Shinji explained

 **Battlewasp- Stab the Toxic (Level 1/Wind/INSECT/ATK 300/DEF 300)**

"Then I'll use my other trap Chivalry! When you activate a monster effect during the battle phase this trap cancels it out." After Stab's effect was negated Stormbreaker destroyed Halberd.

 **Sawatari: (LP: 2800-1250=1550)**

 **Shinji: (LP: 2800-1250=1550)**

"Fine then I'll use the spell Monster Reborn to revive Halberd." Shinji said as his monster returned.

"Turn end." Said Shinji

"I thought Shinji had Crow that time for sure." said Frank

"Yeah Raikiri was even weakened but Crow still protected it." Said Amanda

"However, Shinji was able to bring his monster back and get rid of Yuki's field spell." Said Serena

"I wonder what will happen next?" said Yuya

 **Yuki: (LP: 3500) (hand: 2) (field: 1)**

 **Crow: (LP: 3500) (hand: 2) (field: 1)**

 **Sawatari: (LP: 1550) (hand: 2) (field: 3)**

 **Shinji: (LP: 1550) (hand: 2) (field: 1)**

"My turn DRAW!" Yuki exclaimed "I summon Frozen Hunter Snowfall Swordsman." A young man wielding two snow white swords appeared. He had white hair and a matching cloak along with a grey armored vest and matching pants.

 **Frozen Hunter Snowfall Swordsman: (WATER/WARRIOR/LVL 4/ATK 1800/DEF 1000)**

"Next I overlay my lvl 4 Icicle Shark and Snowfall Swordsman!"

"Did he say overlay!?" Said Yuya in shock

Yuki's two monsters turned into two blue streams of light and went into a black portal that opened into the ground. "Sleeping carnivore of the frozen tribe. Awaken and bring forth the power of a lost world! XYZ SHOUKAN! ARISE! RANK 4! Frozen Hunter Chieftain Glacial Spino!" A white Spinosaurus emerged from the portal and gave a mighty roar. It had glowing ice blue eyes and the fin on its back was made of ice and was jagged and had sharp ends like spikes. It also had blue armor covering its arms, legs, and most of its body.

 **Frozen Hunter Chieftain Glacial Spino! (WATER/XYZ/DINOSAUR/RANK 4/ATK 2300/DEF 1900)**

"That is big." said Sawatari

"What's an Xyz summon?" Asked Crow and the kids said in unison

"Something I picked up while I was in Yuya's dimension." Yuki explained

"Hey Yuya did you know about this?" Serena whispered

"Yeah Yuki told me earlier today. It didn't seem like he was trying to keep it secret though." Yuya answered back

"So where did it come from?" asked Serena

"I don't even think Yuki is sure." Yuya said

"Doesn't matter what that thing is. My Halberd is still stronger." Said Shinji

"We shall see. Get ready because now I activ-" Yuki was cut off when he saw a net from the corner of his eye. Yuki jumped into the air and dodged the incoming net that surprised everyone. The duel was then stopped.

"This Security we've got you surrounded, escape is not an option."

In the blink of an eye Crow's house was surrounded by officers.

"This is not good." said Shinji

 _"Damn it my battle claws are still inside the house. How did Security even find us this quickly?" Yuki thought_

Just then Yuki noticed Tsukikage appear behind Reira, grabbed the kid and then vanished.

 _"Well at least Reira won't be going to the facility." Yuki said mentally "Wait a minute was Tsukikage holding my gauntlets too."_

Serena and Yuya struggled against the officers cuffing them while Crow yelled at Security no to harm the kids. Sawatari and Shinji were caught in nets.

"Alright kid surrender." An officer said to Yuki

 _"Grr, no choice." Yuki put his hands up and surrendered "Well it seems being a Lancer is going lovely so far." Yuki thought sarcastically._

* * *

 **-Meanwhile at Security Headquarters-**

"Director Roget the criminals from the other day have been captured and are on their way to the Facility as we speak." An officer said from a computer screen

"Excellent." Said the pale-skinned man known as Roget looking at the images of the six prisoners.

"Hmm. I wonder why these two look so alike." he said looking at the pictures of Yuya and Yuki

"And this girl bares a striking resemblance to this other girl." Roget said pulling up an image of Yugo and Yuzu.

"Maybe I should conduct a more personal investigation." He finished

* * *

"Get your filthy hands off me! Don't you know who I am!?" Sawatari was shouting as a Security officer pushed him towards the prisoner transport vehicle.

"Shut up Blondie!" The officer ordered the blond youth. "Get in the truck!" Having gotten tired of Sawatari's rants, the officer through him inside the vehicle, and then threw Crow and Shinji on top of him after Sawatari attempted to complain further. Yuki quietly laughed at this.

"You three, get in as well!" The officer said as he and another shoved Yuki, Yuya and Serena inside the back of the vehicle.

"Wait, please!" Yuya frantically pleaded with the officers. "Reira! Where's Reira!?"

"Quit struggling and get inside!" Ignoring Yuya, the officer slammed the vehicle's doors at his face.

Meanwhile, Frank, Amanda and Tanner tried to get closer, but were restrained by Security. "You guys!" Crow shouted out to the children. "Don't worry about me, and look after each other!" Immediately after that, the transport vehicle began moving. Meanwhile, Yuya was busy banging at the walls, trying to get the attention of the guards with little success.

"Yuya relax I saw Tsukikage grab Reira before Security noticed him." said Yuki

"Oh that's good." Yuya said calming down

"Yeah one less thing tho worry about." Said Serena

"Whose Tsukikage?" asked Crow

"One of our comrades." Yuya explained

"If I had to guess Reiji sent him to find Reira." said Serena

"That's well and all. But what are we supposed to do now. We are being taken to who knows where against our will! I want the right to an attorney!" Sawatari screamed at the camera.

"Sawatari sit down!" Yuki said in an annoyed tone

"I hope that the kids to resort to stealing again." said Crow

"Don't worry I'm sure they'll be fine. Remember we've got friends on the outside. They'll take care of them." Said Shinji

"What I would like to know is how Security found us in only two days. I mean it is not like we went anywhere during that time and it's not like they followed Shinji. So how?" Yuki ranted until he noticed Sawatari's guilty look.

"Sawatari what did you do!?" Yuki said clearly angry

"Well you see. IT WAS SERENA'S IDEA I SWEAR!" Sawatari exclaimed

"You selfish coward don't throw me under the bus!" Serena yelled

 _"I KNEW IT!" Yuki mentally screamed_

"Alright one of you blockheads talk." said Yuki

"Well even though you told us not to, Sawatari and I kind of went out looking for Yuzu and the others yesterday. But we did stay out of the non Common areas to avoid drawing attention to ourselves." Serena explained

 _"Why am I not surprised. Humanities' most stubborn girl and the certified moron of the century would be the ones to doom us all." Yuki thought_

"So how did Security track you back to Crow's house then?" Asked Yuya

"We might have challenged a few duelists." Said Serena

"Anything else?" Asked Crow

"I might have shown off my amazing pendulum skills to a few to many opponents." said Sawatari

"Sawatari. Serena." said Yuki

"Yeah?" Sawatari asked fearing the answer

"What?" Said Serena

"I swear to whatever deity is listening right now that when these handcuffs come off, I am going to hurt you so bad that there isn't a doctor alive that will be able to fix what I do to you." Yuki said in a murderous tone of voice.

"Gulp." was all Sawatari said

"Fine, I will except my punishment with dignity. I won't blame you considering that this is my fault." Serena said with a cooled head which took Yuki by surprise.

 _"I guess I can respect her for owning up to her mistake. Maybe I'll take it easy on them if Sawatari does the same." Yuki thought_

"O…K… So since we got an hour or so before we reach the Facility how about we pass the time in a less violent way." Crow suggested

"Like what?" Asked Shinji

"Well anyone got anything they feel like sharing." Said Crow

"Actually I was hoping you could tell us a bit about your past Yuki." said Serena

"Why?" The assassin asked

"I'd like to know more about a person I'm supposed to work with."

"Yeah me too." Said Yuya

Everyone stared at Yuki. "All right I'll tell you about my past if it'll get you all to stop staring at me like that. Be warned my story is not for the faint of heart and for the record I'm not allowing you to blurt this out freely."

"Just start." said Sawatari

"Alright fine, to start I was born an orphan. Abandoned as a baby in a place called the Hollow district whomever had me left me for dead forgotten and freezing." Yuki began

"Heavy." Sawatari commented

"Anyway I was found by a kind woman who looked after orphaned children like me. For the next seven years I lived in that orphanage among the other children whom the woman that would become like a mother to me had taken in. Life was hard back then but it was still a very happy time for me. When I was seven I met a man who offered me a deal; if I entered in an underground dueling arena and win ten duels in a row I could escape the Hollow district. I thought if I could turn professional I could send money to the orphanage." Yuki explained.

"I'm guessing things didn't go as you hoped." Said Crow. Yuki nodded in response

"Unfortunately no, I had managed to get up to nine victories however…"

 **-FLASHBACK-**

 _The stadium was packed and the duel was reaching its conclusion._

 _Yuki: LP 900_

 _Unknown: LP 100_

 _"Well folks it's been a tight duel so far but it seems all but over. Yuki's Arctic Zero Ritual Dragon devastating attacks has left its master's opponent without any monsters and only l00 life points what will happen next."_

 _"Just one more turn. Just one more turn and the duel is mine." Said Yuki_

 _Unfortunately, a large silhouette monster appeared behind the opponent, grabbed Yuki's dragon and threw it into the ground causing an explosion._

 _Yuki: LP 900-0_

 _Unknown: LP 100_

 _Then a piece of debris flew into Yuki's face._

 ** _FLASHBACK END_**

"During the last duel that would have secured my way out of the slums I lost the match and nearly lost my eye as well." Yuki said pointing at his scar.

"Seriously you got that scar in a duel." said Yuya

"Yup, with that one defeat my dreams got crushed along my dragon. I was thrown out of the stadium into the streets. For what seemed like hours I just stared at the moon waiting for something. Later my foster mother found me lying in the street covered in bruises. She was able to get me treatment for my eye but left the scar you see today." Yuki said

"Did you ever try going pro again?" Asked Sawatari

"Nope, once you lose it's hard for a kid that's dirt poor to get another shot at the pro circuit."

"So why did you become an assassination duelist then?" Asked Serena

"Well things get a little dark at that point in time so maybe I shouldn't." Said Yuki

"Come on Yuki I'm sure it's not that bad." said Shinji

"Yeah we're all friends here, you can tell us." said Yuya

Yuki hesitated, "You're not going to stop asking until I do are you?" Yuki asked the group who all shook their heads in response.

"Alright fine. It was about a year and half later that…" Before Yuki could continue the vehicle stopped. Two minutes later the doors opened and people in prison guard uniforms escorted us out.

"We've brought in six new prisoners." Said an officer to a female guard

"Prisoners!?" Sawatari gawked "Don't you know who I-Gah!" Sawatari ranted until Yuki kicked him.

"Just shut up for five minutes." Said Yuki

"You over there." The female guard pointed at Serena. "You're being placed in separate quarters from those five. Come with me." Serena complied and went with the guard.

"I hope Serena will be okay." said Yuya

"Don't worry that girl can take care of herself." said Yuki

"We are confiscating your Duel Disks." A blond-haired guard said. "Unauthorized Dueling is strictly forbidden here. However, you may keep your Decks."

"Oh?" Crow raised an eyebrow. "Aren't you supposed to take away our Decks as well?"

"In here, your Decks are as if not more valuable than your own life." The guard smirked.

"You'd better make sure to treasure it while you can. And with that, I welcome you to this collection of scum and human trash!" The guard swiped his keycard at an identification device, opening the massive gate in front of the five boys and escorted them inside.

 **AUTHOR CARDS**

 **Frozen Hunter Icicle Shark: (Level 4/WATER/FISH/ATK 1700/DEF 1200)**

 **Effect: Once per turn: When this ATK position card attacks or is attacked switch the opposing monster in DEF mode. (Before damage calculation.)**

 **Abyss Actor – Necro Dancer (Dark/Fiend/Pendulum/Effect/ATK: 700/DEF: 1600/LV: 3/SC: 1)**

 **Pendulum Effect: If you Pendulum Summon 3 or more "Abyss Actor" monsters from the hand: You can draw 2 cards.**

 **Effect: When an opponent's monster declares a direct attack and you have no monsters on your field you can special summon this card from you hand in defense mode. When this card is destroyed in battle: draw 1 card**

 **Battlewasp - Needle the Sniper (Level 3/Wind/INSECT/Tuner/ATK 900/DEF 0)**

 **Effect: When this card is used to Synchro summon a "Battlewasp": Target 1 Spell/Trap Card on the field; destroy that target, and if you do, inflict 500 damage to its controller.**

 **Battlewasp- Stab the Toxic (Level 1/Wind/INSECT/ATK 300/DEF 300)**

 **Effect: During the battle phase, when your opponent activates a trap: You can discard this card; negate the Trap activation, and if you do, destroy it.**

 **Frozen Territory: Field Spell**

 **Effect: Once per turn when a "Frozen Hunter" attacks or is attacked the opponent's monster is switched to DEF mode. When a face up Defense Position monster(s) is destroyed, either by battle or card effect the player that controls that monster(s) takes 300 points of damage for each destroyed card.**

 **Abyss Script - Greed of the Phantom Thief: Normal Spell**

 **Effect: Until the end of the turn that this card was activated; whenever an "Abyss Actor" monster deals damage to the opponent they must send a card in their hand to the graveyard if you do this draw a card. When this set card is destroyed: Inflict 500 points of damage to your opponent's Life Points and increase your Life Points by 500 points.**

 **Blackwing Stormbreaker: Normal Trap**

 **Effect: Only activate when a "Blackwing" you control is attacked: destroy the attacking monster and inflict damage to your opponent's Life Points equal to half of the destroyed monster's ATK.**

 **AUTHOR NOTES**

 **Well a lot happened in this chapter, sorry for the wait. Yuya, Yuto, and Yuki all meet with their dragons and discuss this ominous presence. We another look into Yuki's past. With our heroes now being sent to the facility what fate awaits them there and what is the Director of Security after? Find out next time on Yu-Gi-Oh Arc-V: The Ritual Fragment of Ice.**

 **Flames encouraged**

 **Read & Review**

 **Till next time**


	10. Chapter 10

**Yu-Gi-Oh Arc-V: The Ritual Fragment of Ice**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! Arc-V, its characters, or any other content that may be traced to other sources found in this story. I do own the OCs and the story itself.**

 **Last time on Yu-Gi-Oh Arc-V: The Ritual Fragment of Ice: After being rescued by Crow Hogan Yuya and the others were welcomed to stay with him. However, the following night Yuya, Yuto, and Yuki were all in the same dream summoned by each of their respected dragons who reviewed the events that have transpired with them. Later the group is visited by Shinji Weber a good friend of Crow's whom Yuki gave a not so friendly welcome to. Later, a tag duel between the teams of Sawatari and Shinji vs Yuki and Crow was interrupted by Security who arrested them along with Serena and Yuya. Fortunately, Reira was saved by Tsukikage. Later the group was brought to the Facility where their fate is yet to be decided. What shall become of our heroes? Find out now.**

"Speaking out loud"

" _Speaking in thought/dream/flashback"_

" **Monsters speaking"**

 **Enjoy!**

 **Chapter 9: Death God vs Cold Blooded Hunter!**

The guard swiped his keycard at an identification device, opening the massive gate in front of the five boys and leading them inside. After a quick scan of the area, Yuki noticed that they were in the middle of a tall, cylindrical chamber ringed with cells that rose far above the floor. Inside them, several inmates were glaring at the newcomers, others with weary looks and others with savage ones as they grinned. He had experienced atmospheres like this more than once before.

"So I'm assuming that getting my usual five star accommodations are out of the question." Said Sawatari

"Understatement of the year." Yuki commented

"Aside from a select few dangerous prisoners, almost everyone here is a Common arrested on false claims. Just another example of how messed-up our society is."

"Yeah I speak from experience when I say that those in power think they can get away with anything." Said Yuki

"They are easily 100 to 200 people held here on false charges." Said Crow

"False charges?" Yuya asked. "Isn't that the same as us?"

"That's right, but there are two types of people here." Shinji whispered. "Those with no life left in their eyes…and the ones whose eyes still have a little life in them."

Upon saying that, Yuki noticed Shinji nodding at one of the prisoners. _"Does he have friends in here? That could be useful."_

"From now on, this shared cell will be your home away from home!" The guard gleefully said as he deactivated the Real Solid Vision handcuffs. "Make sure to get along with your fellow trash roommates."

"Like hell this is our home!" Crow growled as the guard took his leave while laughing.

"Guess its just us for now." said Shinji "Oh yeah and them." he said looking at the other cellmates.

"Oh, it looks like we have some new cellmates." Said an inmate dressed in red. Next to him was an inmate in a green jumpsuit.

"Well?" The one in the red uniform spoke next. "Aren't you going to greet us?"

"I'm sorry but I'm not really big on introductions." Yuki said stepping in front of the others.

"Oh looks like we have a tough guy here." said the inmate in red

"Er, Yuki maybe starting a fight right away isn't the best strategy." Said Yuya

"Too late now they're annoyed." Said Sawatari

"What was that you punk you want me to kill you!" said the inmate in green grabbing Yuki by the collar.

" _Kill? You've got to be joking. That looking in your eyes tells me everything."_ Yuki said mentally as his eyes became slit.

"You'll kill me? Please like you've got the guts to try, go ahead I dare you." Yuki said in a serious tone causing the inmates to let go of Yuki and backed away.

"Woah Yuki that was bone chilling." said Crow

"Well it had to be, it was a bluff." Yuki whispered to the others as his eyes turned back to normal.

"Wow seriously you were faking!" said Sawatari who clearly thought Yuki was being serious

"Not so loud." Said Yuki but it was to late

"Oh so you think we're gullible do you." said one of the inmates

" _Great now I have to beat them up."_ Yuki thought

"That's enough!" Said a familiar voice from behind the two inmates which to Yuya, Yuki, and Sawatari's surprise it was Gongenzaka.

"Gongenzaka!" Yuya clearly surprised. "How did you-"Yuya!" Gongenzaka exclaimed as he rushed to embrace his friend. "You're safe! To think I'd meet you here when I was convinced I'd never see you again, I, the man Gongenzaka…I…" At this point, Gongenzaka started bawling out like a fountain, causing uncomfortable expressions to appear on everyone's faces.

"And who's this overly affectionate guy?" Crow asked. "Another friend of yours, I assume?"

"Sheesh, you're overreacting as always, Gongenzaka. I told you we'd meet them here eventually." The one who had spoken was Dennis, much to Yuki's disappointment, who was lying on top of one of the cell's beds further in.

"Hello, Yuya, Little Blizzard." Dennis waved at them with a smile. "Miss me?"

"Dennis!" Yuya exclaimed. "You're here too!?"

"Little Blizzard?" asked Crow

"Don't ask me I don't know." Said Sawatari

"Oh that's just a nickname I thought up for Yuki. I thought it went well with that hair of his." Dennis explained before banged him on the head.

"Never again." Yuki snarled

"Whatever you say." Said Dennis with a look on his face that says otherwise.

"So how did you end up here?" Asked Yuya

"Well, I was dueling with Kurosaki in an Underground Duel Arena and got captured by Security along with him and Gongenzaka over there." Dennis explained

"Kurosaki?" Yuki asked. "So he's here as well then?"

"Yes, and he's doing fine for the most part." Dennis replied as he got up and approached the group. "Ten or more prisoners gave him a rough welcoming, Kurosaki gave them a nasty response and got placed in solitude after beating them all up."

" _Why am I not surprised."_ Thought Yuki

"Okay and what made you so sure that you'd meet us here?" asked Sawatari

"Well with Little Blizzard being an angsty teenager with a short temper and a trained assassin it's not hard to imagine." Said Dennis

"Call me that again and I'll rip out your precious vocal cords." Yuki threatened

"I see what you mean." said Sawatari

"But then you'll get in trouble with Reiji and we all know you don't want that." said Dennis

" _Damn this clown to hell!"_ Yuki mentally screamed

"Anyway what's this about an Underground Duel Arena?" Yuki asked

"Well, you see…"

Dennis explained in a few short sentences about how a supposed promoter named Gallager had approached him and Gongenzaka, offering them an invitation to an underground Duel tournament.

" _This seems like a familiar scenario."_ Yuki thought

Dennis then went on to describe how they encountered Kurosaki there, with Dennis challenging him to a Turbo Duel for the right to enter the Friendship Cup.

"Wait a minute, the Friendship Cup?" Yuki asked

"It's the City's biggest duel tournament. Seemed like the perfect chance to find strong duelists." Dennis explained

"And you thought that going along with what a shady promoter that approached you out of nowhere, which was offering you a chance to enter the City's most prestigious tournament through an underground Duel of all things was a good idea!? None of that seemed suspicious to you at all." Yuki ranted

"Well, when you put it like that…" Dennis rubbed his neck uncomfortably as Gongenzaka spoke. "I, the man Gongenzaka, tried to warn him and Kurosaki about the potential risks. However, they both refused to listen to me, they just did what they wanted consequences be dammed. And because of that, here we are now."

"Hey, there is a silver lining here." Dennis said. "At least most of the Lancers are assembled once more now."

"So we wanted to get arrested?" Yuki said. "Honestly, when I joined the Lancers I was hoping to have some more competent teammates."

"Didn't you also fall for an underground duel promoter too Yuki?" asked Sawatari

"Yes, but the difference was that I was seven at the time." Yuki answered

"You know all these people, Boss Gon?" One of the inmates asked, prompting Gongenzaka to nod.

"Yeah." Gongenzaka confirmed it while putting his hand on Yuya's shoulder. "This is Yuya Sakaki, my best friend. The one with whitish blue hair and the nasty attitude is Yuki Kōriryu, not really a friend more like a trusted enemy. And the blond-haired guy is Shingo Sawatari, a mere acquaintance." After revealing shocked expressions, the two inmates began bowing while 'We are so sorry!' over and over again.

Yuki glared at Gongenzaka "Trusted enemy?"

"To be fair, you introduced yourself by shooting arrows at us, trying to kill Reiji, and to top it all off you almost put dagger in Yuya's brain." Said Gongenzaka

"Whatever." Yuki muttered

"By the way, Yuya." Gongenzaka addressed his friend. "Do you know what happened to Reiji Akaba and everybody else?"

"Reira is safe." Yuya replied. "Right now, he's probably with Reiji. As for Yuzu…"

"What!?" Gongenzaka's eyes widened. "You've seen Yuzu!?"

"No, not yet." Yuya said. "But it seems she's nearby. We have to hurry up and get out of here in order to search for her."

"Aren't you the boss around these parts?" Sawatari asked. "Can't you do something here?"

"No, I'm not the boss around here…"

"The boss of this place is in another cell." Dennis replied. "From what I've heard before, he's been running most of this place for over a decade!"

"Most of this place?" Yuki asked. "What do you mean by that, Dennis?"

"You see the guy whose been here for ten years controls about ninety percent of this place. But the remaining ten percent belongs to someone who was imprisoned for launching an attack on Security HQ, by himself no less. He's only been here for about three years, but in that time he was able to establish control over the area where the Facility's most dangerous are held." Dennis explained

"To do something like that one would have to be incredibly brave, incredibly stupid, or both." Yuki remarked

" _Nah it couldn't be, could it?"_ Crow thought

"Something the matter Crow?" asked Shinji

"Nah it's nothing."At that moment, a loud siren was heard as prison guards arrived to open the cells.

"Oh, it looks like lunch time has come." Dennis remarked. "We'll continue this conversation later." Following behind Dennis and Gongenzaka, Yuki, Yuya and the rest headed towards the Facility's cafeteria. While waiting in line, Yuki noticed that several prisoners got bigger portions, while others got significantly smaller ones. Suspicious about the portions Yuki closely observed the exchanges at the counter, noting that prisoners who handed cards to the cooks where the ones who got the biggest portions.

 _"_ _Our Decks are as valuable as our lives. Now I get it."_

"Huh!?" Yuya cried out upon seeing the extremely small portion he was given. "That's all there is?"

"We have to make sure there's enough for everybody." The cook said in a very unconvincing manner, prompting both Yuya to complain and Sawatari to demand a larger portion by attempting to use his dad's name once more. Of course, both attempts ended up in failure. As for Yuki, he wordlessly accepted his small portion and moved along. Being given a small portion like this was better that those cold nights when he had to go without any food.

While scanning the area for an empty table alongside Crow and Shinji, Yuki noticed the mischievous looks and smiles some of the inmates had as they stared at them, if how Kurosaki's treatment was anything to go on they were in for a long day. He'd personally experienced something similar when he lived in the Hollow district and in his early days at Blood Vulture. As Yuki went to sit down he noticed Yuya trip and fall.

"Yuya!" Crow said in concern and an inmate spoke. "Oh man, what a waste! Better watch where you're walking!" The inmate said and another threw a bucket of water that hit Yuki, Sawatari, Crow and Shinji's trays, rendering the food soggy and inedible. Something Yuki was not in the mood for.

"Sorry about that, I just tripped over this guy." The inmate apologized, it was obviously on purpose. "Oh and this is water I squeezed out of the cloth used to clean out the bathrooms." "You bastards..." Sawatari said and Crow spoke. "You picking a fight with us?" Crow asked as Yuki put his tray down and had a rather angry look on his face. "Alright that's it I'm breaking his neck!"

"Oh yeah how about I just crush your skull." The inmate said walking up to Yuki. However, all it took was one blood thirsty look from Yuki to make him back off.

A guard spoke out. "Hey, you guys! If you fight, it's straight to solitary confinement!" Then Gongenzaka spoke. "You guys... don't cause any more trouble, we'll share our food with you." Gongenzaka whispered and Dennis whispered too, "Aside, from that, look!"

Yuki turned his attention to where they looked, seeing a man, have a short shaven head and wore what appeared to be a kimono grab of dark green but not the fancy stuff, just dull and ordinary, sitting at a table by himself with two lackeys on either side of him and the table had a cloth over it and some rather delicious looking food that was well, the steak alone was larger than portions everyone else had in the dining area combined, there was even wine and bread on the table.

"That guy makes the facility look like a hotel." Yuki commented

"He's the boss here." Dennis said as Yuya spoke "He's got some exquisite food there." as one of Gongenzaka's lackeys spoke. "The boss of the prisoners here is in an even higher position than the guards here!"

Just then Yuki felt a chill run down his spine. He turned an saw that no one was there. " _That's weird it felt like someone was watching me. I haven't had that feeling since my first assassination job."_

* * *

Later on in the day, Yuki, Yuya, Sawatari Crow and Shinji were in the showers with four other inmates as the same guard who brought them was before them. "All right, you lot are going to clean this place until it shines." Yuya was surprised. "Right now?!" Then Crow spoke. "Hold it! We've just finished washing the prisoner's dishes."

"Yeah get someone else to do it!" said Yuki

"Shut up and do it, cleaning the bathroom is the job of the newcomers for that week and just to warn you, there might be a few rats." The guard said.

"Umm excuse me..." one of the inmates approached the guard. "I came down with a cold this morning... " and the man shown a card and Yuya whispered in surprise "Card bribes?"

"And I'm suffering from muscle fatigue!/I'm currently suffering form malnutrition! /I'm feeling sleepy!" the other three inmates too did the same and given the guard a card each and he looked at them. "hmm, you guys are all free to go back to your cells." and the inmates thanked him, leaving through the door.

"You guys are going to do the rest." The guard said to the group and Yuya spoke. "Wha-" and Sawatari spoke. "Hey there's definitely something wrong about this!" and the guard looked over his shoulder. "And if you guys don't it right, you'll have to do it over, got it?"

"What's going on here?" Sawatari asked aloud as the door shut and when they returned to their cell, Yuki sat on a bed, sitting up with legs crossed, Dennis then spoke. "No one told you? In here cards are currency, you can bribe the guards with cards, do that and you get treated better."

"That's why they gave us our decks back." Yuya said, holding his deck, recalling what the guard said when they first came in. "If I had known that, I would of handed in some cards so I could eat." Sawatari said and Yuya looked to Sawatari. "Sawatari! Cards aren't money! You shouldn't use them just to bribe people!" Yuya scolded and looked to Dennis and Gongenzaka

"Don't tell me- Did you use cards for bribing people?!" and Gongnenzaka looked away. "Gongenzaka!" Yuya stood up, looking at his friend. "I never would of thought you'd used cards for something like this!" and one of Gongenzaka's lackeys spoke out. "That's not it!" Yuya looked to the two men.

"Boss Gon... for us... He didn't have a choice." and Gongenzaka spoke. "Don't say unnecessary things." and the red overalls man spoke. "Please, let me tell them! Before we came here, we lost a Duel, had our Decks stolen and came here without a single card, so we got treated horribly... and then Gon went over the guard and... if he hadn't done that, we probably would of been... Dennis also gave his cards too." they said and Dennis raised his hands.

"Well Gongenzaka was going off, making only himself look cool." Dennis reasoned and Yuki spoke. "So, in here, it's your cards or your life." Yuki said and Yuya added. "But I still think it's wrong to use cards for something like that!"

" **Master you wouldn't trade me away would you** _?"_ Said Hate appearing in spirit form on the bed.

" _Of course not Hati, don't worry."_ Yuki told him through their mental link.

"Yeah, I know." Gongenzaka agreed and they heard the cell door unlock and saw two guards. "You've been called on, get out of there." The blonde guard said and Yuya asked aloud. "Called?"

"Yeah Chojiro Tokumatsu has asked for your presence." The guard said before the group walked out. "Except for you long hair. You've been summoned by someone else." the other guard said

"Who?" Yuki asked

"You'll find out." said the guard as he led Yuki away from the others.

"I hope Yuki will be okay." Said Yuya

"If anything I'm more worried about the guy who summoned him." Said Shinji

Yuya's group were then brought to a room where there was a bonsai like canvas, a Japanese sign saying some phrase, tow sheathed swords and a couch and small table with a drink on it while the boss of the area sat upon a huge big block with a cloth draped over with his two lackeys nearby.

"So you're here?" One of the lackeys said and continued. "Our boss, Tokumatsu has called you out himself!" And Crow blinked. "Tokumatsu?" Then Sawatari spoke out annoyed. "And where does he get off calling us out personally!?" Sawatari asked in irritation.

"What was that?!" Tokumatsu's lackeys said Dennis then whispered. "Maybe you should just stop talking."

Tokumatsu spoke again. "Bring 'em out." and a lackey continued "Your cards!" "Cards!?" Yuya asked and a lackey continued. "If you want to enjoy your life, here, you better bring some over.!" Yuya spoke. "I refuse!"

"What was that?!" one of the lackeys asked as Tokumatsu opened an eye and Gogenzaka spoke out. "I refuse as well! If it's only just giving out cards to get on the good side of the boss... Then I, the man Gogenzaka, don't have a one card for that purpose!"

"We have to get out of here as soon as possible! We aren't planning ons settling down and enjoying ourselves here!" Yuya said defiantly and one of Gogenzaka's men looked concerned. "Boss!" and Gogenzaka spoke. "It's fine, just stay quiet."

"Listen up. I'm the boss here, which means I'm the top of this place. So that means I make the rules, you're all beneath me so you obey me! That's the common sense of this world!" Tokumatsu said and Yuya spoke out. "I won't! Cards are to be used for Duelling!" Yuya stated.

"Another brat who won't listen to reason... Then take a look at this!" Tokumatsu jumped off form his seat and the lackeys pulled the cloth off and Yuya spoke in surprise. "Those are cards!"

Tokumatsu landed and a strong wind came out of nowhere. "Do you know what these are?" Tokumatsu asked. "These are the cards of the people who've lost when they challenged me in Duels over the ten years I've ruled here!"

"Duelists who lost?!" Yuya said in surprise. "Here, cards are proof of who's on top! And Dueling is a sign of power!" Tokumatsu said and Yuya spoke. "A sign of power…! You're wrong! Duels are meant to be fun!"

"What?" Tokumatsu asked, his eyebrow twitched and a lackey spoke. "For fun he says!? Boss, this guy here says Dueling is for fun!" and he laughed until Tokumatsu shut him up. "Don't show me that disgusting cackling face of yours!" and the lackey apologized quickly. "S-Sorry!"

"If you had just given them to me, I would of let this slide, but... I've changed my mind. Guard!" Tokumatsu called out and the guard came to to the bars. "Yes, what do you need?" The guard asked politely before a card was literally flung at one of the bars, digging into it somehow.

"Bring me some Duel Disks, we're going to Duel now." Yuya was surprised as the guard spoke. "Th-this is a rare card... Yes I'll bring it right away!" The guard ran off.

"Here, it's said that cards determine your fate, fi you won't listen, you'll have to learn the hard way. You better prepare yourself! I'll knock sense into you through a Duel!"

"I wouldn't have it any other way! Let's do this!" Yuya said defiantly.

 **DUEL!**

 **Yuya: (LP: 4000) (hand: 5) (field: 0)**

 **Tokumatsu** : **(LP: 4000) (hand: 5) (field: 0)**

Tokumatsu moved into a stance, legs spread and Shinji noticed something about it. "Hey! That stance is...!" Shinji whispered to Crow who responded back. "Yeah, i've seen him somewhere!"

"My turn, I activate the Spell Card, Flower Gathering from my hand! This card's effect allows me to Special Summon four Flower Cardian monsters with less than 100 ATK from my Deck in Attack Position!" four cards automatically slid of the deck and Tokumatsu grabbed them, placing them on the disk, four Hanafuda like monsters with silver boarding linked together.

"I Special Summon Flower Cardians: Pine, Zebra Grass, Willow and Paulonwnai!" as their stats were revealed

 **Flower Cardian Pine: (Level 1/DARK/WARRIOR/ATK 100/DEF 100)**

 **Flower Cardian Zebra Grass: (Level 8/DARK/WARRIOR/ATK 100/DEF 100)**

 **Flower Cardian Willow: (Level 11/DARK/WARRIOR/ATK 100/DEF 100)**

 **Flower Cardian Paulonwnai: (Level 12/DARK/WARRIOR/ATK 100/DEF 100)**

"He Summoned four monsters at once!" Sawatari said in surprise and Tokumatsu continued. "Furthermore I activate the Spell Card: Flower Stacking from my hand! This card allows me to choose three Flower Cardian Monsters form my deck and arrange them on top of my deck in any order I choose! "The cards I chose is Flower Cardian Zebra Grass with Moon, Paulownia with Phoenix and Willow with Calligrapher!"

"Next I activate Flower Cardian with Pine Special ability, I replace my first pine with Pine with Cranen." Flower Cardian Pine was replaced by different Cardian Pine monster.

 **Flower Cardian Pine with Crane: (Level 1/DARK/WARRIOR/ATK 2000/DEF 2000)**

"But I'm not done cause when Pine with Crane is successfully summoned I can draw another card from my deck." Tokumatsu explained as he drew a card and looked at it. "I drew Zebra Grass with Moon so by tributing my first Zebra Grass I summon Zebra Grass with Moon."

 **Flower Cardian Zebra Grass with Moon: (Level 8/DARK/WARRIOR/ATK 2000/DEF 2000)**

"Just as before I can draw another card from my deck and that card is Paulownia with Phoenix and now I'll summon!"

 **Flower Cardian Paulownia with Phoenix:** ( **Level 12/DARK/WARRIOR/ATK 2000/DEF 2000)**

"Now I can draw another card and that card is Willow with Calligrapher, by tributing my early Willow I call forth the one I drew!"

 **Flower Cardian Willow with Calligrapher: (Level 11/DARK/TUNER/WARRIOR/ATK 2000/DEF 2000)**

"Your defeat is beginning as is my victory." Tokumatsu said drawing another card.

"Amazing he keeps summoning more monsters." Dennis said looking astonished.

"I drew Cherry Blossom with Curtain however since I don't have a Flower Cardian Cheery Blossom I have to send this to the graveyard." Tokumatsu explained as he inserted Cherry Blossom with Curtain the graveyard.

"Now this is where your downfall begins." said Tokumatsu as a static of electricity covered the Cardian monsters. "Now Willow with Calligrapher's effect activates with it all my monsters levels become 2."

 **(Flower Cardian Pine with Crane Level 1-2)**

 **(Flower Cardian Zebra Grass with Moon Level 8-2)**

 **(Flower Cardian Paulownia with Phoenix Level 12-2)**

 **(Flower Cardian Willow with Calligrapher Level 11-2)**

"But in exchange I can now Synchro Summon!" Tokumatsu proclaimed.

"Rain down! Become light and pour down! Synchro Shoukan! Come forth! Level 8! Flower Cardian – Light Shower!" Tokumatsu stated as the monsters leapt up and three of them became six white stars as two green Synchro rings surrounded them.

From the rings a umbrella appeared with flame before revealing it was being held by a humanoid monster that looked like it belonged in Kyoto with it's long roves and a prefecture hat having feathery wings on where the forehead was, the kimono was a light blue with a flowerly pattern as the monster stood ready

 **Flower Cardian – Light Shower (LV8/DARK/SYNCHRO/WARRIOR/ATK 3000/DEF 3000)**

"3000 ATK right away!" Crow noted and Tokumatsu continued. "I set two cards and end my turn!" as two set cars appeared before Tokumatsu before disappearing.

"Brat, I'll say this again! Cards is a sign of those on top and Duelling is a sign of power!"

However Yuya remained defiant. "No matter how many times you'll say that, My beliefs aren't going to change! Dueling is meant to be fun! My turn, Draw!" Yuya draw his card.

"You're naïve, brat! I activate Light Shower's effect! When my opponent draws a card, I deal 1500 damage to them!" Then Light Shower threw up his umbrella as it spun around and light pellets rained down upon Yuya.

 **Yuya: (LP: 4000-1500=2500)**

"What!?" Said Gongenzaka in surprise.

"But that means every time Yuya draws he'll take massive damage!" said Dennis

"Yuya's got to rid of that think and fast." Said Sawatari

"This is nothing I can't handle. I set the Pendulum Scale with Scale 3 Performapal Bit Bite Turtle and Scale 8 Timegazer magician!" Yuya's monsters appeared in their respective columns.

 **Timegazer Magician: (Spellcaster/Pendulum/DARK/LVL 3/SCALE 8/ ATK 1200/DEF 600)**

 **Performapal Bit Bite Turtle: (REPTILE/Pendulum/WATER/LVL 3/SCALE 3/ ATK 800/DEF 1200)**

"I can now summon monsters from lvl 4-7 simultaneously!"

"Simultaneously!?" Said one of Tokumatsu's lackeys

"It would appear dueling has changed much in the time I've spent here." Tokumatsu said

"Swing, pendulum of souls! Draw an arc of light across the ether! Pendulum Shoukan! Appear now! My monsters! Wondrous and beautiful dichromatic eyes! Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon! Performapal Teeter Totter Hopper! Performapal Sellshell Crab!" What emerged from the portal were his dragon, a circus themed grasshopper, and crab with a tiny bow on its shell.

 **Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon: (Dragon/Pendulum/Level 7/DARK/ATK 2500/DEF 2000)**

 **Performapal Sellshell Crab: (AQUA/Pendulum/WATER/LVL 2/SCALE 3/ ATK 500/DEF 2500)**

 **Performapal Teeter Totter Hopper: (INSECT/EARTH/LVL 4/ATK 100/DEF 1200)**

"I activate the Continuous Trap: Fraud Freeze, now when you Special Summon monsters from your hand this trap sends those monsters back to your hand." Tokumatsu explained. "Oh no!" Yuya exclaimed.

"Not good if Yuya Pendulum Summons next turn then the same thing will happen again!" Dennis yelled. "Not good is right cause Pendulum Summoning is the key to his tactics." Said Swatter

"To make matters worse; two more hits from Light Shower's effect will take out all of Yuya's Life points." said Crow

"Yuya." Gongenzaka said in concern

* * *

Meanwhile, Yuki was being led through a hallway with cells lined up across either side all having a sinister aura coming from them.

"This is where we like to house the worst of the worst and the most feared inmate here seems to of taking an interest in you. Take that however you like." the guard explained

"I feel so honored." Yuki said in a sarcastic tone.

" **Master I don't like this."** Said Hati appearing behind Yuki along with Skoll

" **Yeah I don't see this ending well."** said Skoll in concern

" _Don't worry I can handle this."_ Yuki said in a calm tone of voice

"We are here." the guard said as they came to a large opening. On the other side was a large open area that looked like an underground duel arena. Many inmates could be seen above the dueling platform.

"I'm probably going to regret asking this but what is this place?" Asked Yuki

"This is the Facility's forbidden duel arena where the only rule here is to win." the guard explained

"Sounds like my kind of place." Yuki said

"That'll be enough guard I'll take it from here." said a voice from the other side of the room. With that the guard took his leave.

As Yuki walked on to the arena floor he saw a cloaked figure in front of him.

"Welcome kid, I've been expecting you." Said the hooded figure judging from the voice the one under the cloak seemed to be male.

"I'm assuming you're the one who called me out here." said Yuki

"Yes I noticed you in the mess hall and there was something about you that I liked." the man explained

"Before we go any further with whatever this is. Do you mind ditching the cloak." Yuki requested

"Fair enough." said the man as he removed the cloak from his body revealing a man about the age of twenty-three. He had long light blue hair grayish-green eyes and a prison mark trailing all the way down the right side of his face. He wore a long sleeve grey shirt underneath a matching open trench coat along with long ragged pants.

"Okay now who are you?" Yuki questioned

"In the world of dueling I am known as the Death God, but you may know me as Kyosuke Kiryu." the man known as Kiryu said

"So what is this about?" Yuki asked

"Before that how about I tell you a story. You see three years ago this section of the Facility was run by a dangerous criminal who was both a duelist and a flesh collector. He duel the other prisoners here and when he won he would kill them and take certain parts of their bodies as a prize along with their decks." Kiryu explained

"I'm not even going to ask what he does with them." said Yuki clearly disgusted

"Best you don't. Anyway he would bribe the guards to let these acts slide so this arena went by another name; Hell's Gate. He used fear to control the prisoners down here, that is until I came along. He challenged me to a duel and the poor fool was defeated by me quite easily. After that the Chief of the Facility made me a deal to keep the more troublesome inmates in line in exchange he knocks my sentence down a few years. He believes that you are one of these more troublesome individuals. He was going to ask me to straighten you out a bit but when I saw you in the mess hall there was something about you that I liked. That is why I called you down here; to see how you fair in the darkness." Kiryu said as snapped his fingers and on cue an inmate came with two duel disks along with four black metallic arm bands and two chokers.

"Allow me to warn you ahead of time these devices transfer damage to our life points and monsters to our bodies as well. Basically if a monster is destroyed or our life points take a hit a portion of it is transferred to the duelist. This is how the old boss of this place did things so I see no reason to change tradition." Kiryu explained

"So you want to duel me, eh? Alright mister Death God lets go." said Yuki as he put on the duel disk.

" **Master is to excited about this."** said Hati

" **He is dueling someone whose making this duel sound like a death match. Of course Master is excited."** Said Skoll

"So are these things lethal?" Yuki asked

"Depends on how much punishment you can take."

"That's right in all my excitement I never asked your name. So what do I call you kid?" Kiryu asked

"I am known by many as the Cold Blooded Hunter, but you may know me as Yuki Kōriryu."

 **DUEL!**

 **Yuki: (LP: 4000) (hand: 5) (field: 0)**

 **Kiryu** : **(LP: 4000) (hand: 5) (field: 0)**

 **"** I'll start." said Kiryu "First I summon Infernity Beast!" A great dane with two strange pouches on its throat appeared.

 **Infernity Beast: (Level 3/DARK/BEAST/ATK 1600/DEF 1200)**

 **"** Next I place two cards face down and end my turn."

"Alright I'm up, draw! To start I'll summon Frozen Hunter Frost Golem." A large bulky humanoid monster appeared made entirely of ice appeared with red eyes.

 **Frozen Hunter Frost Golem: (WATER/AQUA/LVL 6/ATK 2200/DEF 500)**

"Since I didn't have a monsters on my field this guy requires no sacrifice. So now Frozen Hunter Frost Golem attack Infernity Beast!" Yuki's golem charged at Kiryu's monster.

"Sorry but I activate the Continuous Trap: Depth Amulet! With this trap; Whenever one of your monster declares an attack, I can discard 1 card from my hand to negate the attack." Kiryu explained as he discarded a card and a protective barrier shielded his monster.

"Fine then I place two cards face down and end my turn." Yuki said

 **Yuki: (LP: 4000) (hand: 3) (field: 3)**

 **Kiryu** : **(LP: 4000) (hand: 1) (field: 3)**

"Back to me then I draw! First I place another card face down on the field. And then I summon Infernity Necromancer!" A skeleton like fiend dressed in a ragged dark robe appeared.

 **Infernity Necromancer: (Level 3/DARK/FIEND/ATK 0/DEF 2000)**

 **"** First things first, when Necromancer is normal summoned it gets automatically switched into DEF mode and since I'm now not holding any cards in my hand I can activate Necromancer's effect to revive one Infernity monster in my graveyard. So rise **Infernity Vulture.** " A vulture with dark grey feathers and a flaming head appeared.

 **Infernity Vulture: (Level 2/DARK/WINGED BEAST/TUNER/ATK 1000/DEF 1000)**

"So that ugly bird of yours must of been what you discarded to used Depth Amulet." Yuki commented.

"Yes and now you'll see why. LVL 2 Infernity Vulture tunes LVL 3 Infernity Necromancer and Infernity Beast!" Kiryu explained as Vulture became two green synchro rings while Necromancer and Beast became a total of six stars.

"Sinister spirits! Combine your power and open the gates of Purgatory! Synchro Shoukan! Come forth! Level 8! Void Ogre Dragon!" From the green pillar of light came a large two legged red dragon. It had razor sharp claws, red orbs on its wrists, chest and forehead as well as a long tail. Along with armored wings.

 **Void Ogre Dragon: (LV8/DARK/SYNCHRO/DRAGON/ATK 3000/DEF 3000)**

 **"** 3000 ATK. This could pose a problem." Yuki said

"More than you realize, because now Infernity Vulture's effect activates, when this card is used to Synchro Summon a DARK Synchro monster while I have no cards in my hand I can deal 1000 points of damage to you." Kiryu explained

Just then the bracers that Yuki was wearing started to spark. "What the-GAAH!" Yuki yelped in pain as the metallic braces shocked him.

"So what do you think of Hell's Gate's fun little rule." Kiryu joked

"Hilarious." Yuki snarked

 **Yuki: (LP: 4000-1000=3000)**

"Next I activate one of my face down cards; the Spell Card **Underworld Seal.** Normally, this spell halves the ATK of any monster I choose but if there aren't any cards in my hand when I activate this card it can reduce a monster's ATK to 0. Frost Golem's ATK is now 0." A purple magic circle appeared underneath Frost Golem draining it of its ATK. Yuki was then shocked again.

"But I didn't even lose LP's that time."

"No but its also triggered when your monster's ATK is drained or the monster is destroyed." Kiryu explained

" _Wish I knew that five seconds ago."_ Yuki thought

"This is the end. Battle! Void Ogre Dragon finish off that Golem. Darkness Fire Blast!" Kiryu's dragon let loose a stream of dark crimson fire at Yuki's monster.

"I don't think so I activate the trap **Frozen Shackles Gleipnir!** With this trap I can negate your dragon's ATK and permanently strip it of 500 ATK and DEF." Yuki explained as chains of ice ensured Kiryu's dragon.

"Sorry but its not going to be that easy. I activate Void Ogre Dragon's effect! Once per turn, during either player's turn, when my opponent activates a Spell/Trap Card while I have no cards in my hand: I can negate the activation and destroy the card."

"Not good!" Yuki said surprised as the ice chains were shattered by Void Ogre Dragon.

"Now let's end this. Darkness Fire Blast!" The dragon resumed its attack destroying Yuki's golem causing an explosion.

"Shame and I thought the kid had some potential." said Kiryu

"Sorry but we're not finished here." Yuki's voice was heard through the smoke. When it cleared Yuki is seen with his LP's intact and behind him was a large blue transparent bird with crystal like feathers. Not only that but his Golem was still on the field

"But how did you survive!?" said Kiryu

"Simple, before your dragon's attack got me I activated the effect of **Frozen Hunter Crystal Falcon** from my hand. See when a WATER monster I control is attacked all I have to do is send this card to the graveyard, once I did that it protects my monster from being destroyed and reduces the damage to 0." Yuki explained

 **Frozen Hunter Crystal Falcon (Level 2/WATER/WINGED BEAST/ATK 1000/DEF 1000)**

 **"** Not bad kid, but it is going to take more than that to win this duel. So for now I'll end my turn."

 **Yuki: (LP: 3000) (hand: 2) (field: 2)**

 **Kiryu** : **(LP: 4000) (hand: 0) (field: 3)**

 **"** My turn DRAW!" Yuki exclaimed

" _Okay so my only monster is powerless and I'm up against a monster with 3000 ATK and can shut down the first spell or trap I play which will make it hard to Ritual Summon. Not to mention its DEF is too high to be destroyed with Glacial Spino's effect. I don't have my pendulum cards in my hand either. Although, there is another option."_ Yuki thought as he looked at the card he drew. " _Perfect."_

"I summon **Frozen Hunter Arctic Naga!** " An anthropomorphic snake with icy blue scales appeared. It held a spear in one hand and a shield in the other, both made of ice.

 **Frozen Hunter Arctic Naga (Level 1/WATER/REPTILE/ATK 0/DEF 0)**

" _Why would he bring out another monster with 0 ATK?"_ Kiryu thought to himself.

"I now activate Arctic Naga's effect! This monster's effect is quite special; I can tribute Frozen Hunter monsters on my field and Ritual summon a Ritual monster from my hand whose level is equal to the monsters I sacrifice without a ritual spell. So long as the ritual monster has "Frozen Hunter" or "Ritual Dragon" in its name. Naga is level 1 and Golem is level 6 so I'm allowed to summon a level 7 Ritual monster."

"Ritual!?" Kiryu said in confusion as a blizzard surrounded Yuki's two monsters.

"Mighty giant of ice and snow, cunning serpent that braves the world of ice, become the sacrifices to awaken a great and destructive power. RITUAL SHOUKAN! APPEAR! Relentless dragon that brings forth the frozen Ragnarök! Arctic Zero Ritual Dragon!" The blizzard dispersed and the large two legged dragon with blue ice like scales appears in the previous monsters place.

 **Arctic Zero Ritual Dragon (Level: 7/ATK: 2500/DEF: 2000/DRAGON/RITUAL/WATER)**

"A ritual monster? Interesting but my dragon is stronger that yours." Kiryu remarked

"True but high ATK power doesn't really help against me. Because now Frost Golem's effect activates; when this card goes from the field to the graveyard as ritual material I can destroy one non-Water monster on the field and then deal half of its ATK as damage and of course I choose Void Ogre Dragon." Yuki explained as several large ice shards shot out at Kiryu's dragon.

"Sorry but I activate the Counter Trap- **Underworld Providence**. When a Spell/Trap Card, or monster effect, is activated and I have no cards in my hand: I can send the same type of card (Monster, Spell, or Trap) from my deck to the graveyard; then I negate the activation, destroy that card. So all I have to do is send **Infernity Bull** to the graveyard and my dragon's safe." Kiryu explained as the ice shards shattered.

 **Infernity Bull (Level 4/DARK/BEAST/ATK 1600/DEF 1300)**

"Fine then. BATTLE! Arctic Zero Ritual Dragon attack Void Ogre Dragon!"

"Have something up your sleeve or do you just suck at math. My dragon is the stronger beast."

"Not for long. At this moment Arctic Zero's effect activates all enemy monsters are switched into DEF mode and their DEF points are then cut in half, GO FREEZING CURSE!" Yuki exclaimed, upon doing this Arctic Zero flapped its wings and summoned a blizzard that froze Void Ogre Dragon.

 **Void Ogre Dragon: (DEF 3000/2=1500)**

 **"** Quite the effect." Kiryu commented

Then streams of snow swirled together in the mouth of Yuki's dragon as the gem in its chest glowed. "Roaring Glacier Blast!" Yuki said right before the dragon fired a power ice like laser from its mouth destroying the target's frozen form. "My dragon also inflicts piercing damage." Yuki added as the bracers shocked Kiryu.

 **Kiryu** : **(LP: 4000-1000=3000)**

"And now my dragon's finally effect activates. When my dragon destroys level 5 or higher monster the opponent takes 1000 points of damage." Arctic Zero spread its wing and hundreds on small ice shard appeared out of thin air. "Go Crystal Bombardment!" With that the ice shard rained down on Kiryu and the bracers shocked him again.

 **Kiryu** : **(LP: 3000-1000=2000)**

"How does it feel to be on the receiving end Mr. Death God." Yuki joked. However, Kiryu did not seem to be in very much pain. "Er, didn't that hurt?"

"I have felt these shocks many times before so I'm bit more used to then most people." said Kiryu "So got anything else for me."

"No I'm done."

 **Yuki: (LP: 3000) (hand: 1) (field: 2)**

 **Kiryu** : **(LP: 2000) (hand: 0) (field: 1)**

 **"** I draw!" Kiryu said smirking when he looked at the card. "I activate the spell **Infernity Tuning!** I can only activate this spell when there are no other cards in my hand; it lets me banish Infernity monsters in my graveyard and used them to Synchro Summon, so long as one of those monsters is a tuner." Kiryu explained

"You can Synchro summon with cards in your graveyard!?" said Yuki

"Yes I can and now I will! I banish Infernity Vulture, Infernity Necromancer, and Infernity Beast that are in my graveyard and Synchro Summon." A black portal opened in the ground and the three monsters appeared from it. Vulture became two green synchro rings while Necromancer and Beast became a total of six stars.

"The dead and the living...The moment they meet at zero, the demonic dragon will be released from the cage of eternity! SYNCHRO SHOUKAN! Come forth LVL 8! Infernity Doom Dragon!" A grotesque black dragon appeared from the green pillar of light, its wings were frayed. The dragon's two main arms end with pincers for hands, and there is a smaller arm underneath the right one. On the top of the monster's head, there appears to be what looks like a some sort of crown. The dragon also had four eyes.

 **Infernity Doom Dragon (LV8/DARK/SYNCHRO/DRAGON/ATK 3000/DEF 2400)**

"Now that's ugly." Yuki commented

"I activate Infernity Doom Dragon's effect: Once per turn, since I have no cards in my hand, I can select 1 monster you control and destroy it. Then I can inflict damage to your LP's equal to half its ATK. However, my dragon can't attack the turn this effect is used. No matter I still get rid of your only monster and a good chunk of your LP's. Go Corrosion Blast!" The dragon unleashed a powerful blast of fire at Arctic Zero.

"Oh no you don't, by banishing Frozen Hunter Crystal Falcon from my graveyard I prevent my dragon from being destroyed." Yuki explained as the bird with crystal feathers appeared and created a wall of ice that blocked the stream of fire.

"Fine then I activate Infernity Bull's effect from my graveyard: During the end phase of my turn and my hand is empty; I'm allowed to take any trap card from my deck and place it face down on the field. Turn over." Kiryu said

 **Yuki: (LP: 3000) (hand: 1) (field: 2)**

 **Kiryu** : **(LP: 2000) (hand: 0) (field: 3)**

"My turn I draw!" Said Yuki " _If he went through all that trouble just to get that trap card it's probably something to deal with Arctic Zero's effect. I should proceed cautiously."_

"I activate the spell Ritual of Greed: since I have a ritual monster on my field I can draw three cards from by deck but then must discard one." Yuki explained, however right as he was about to draw his cards Yuki felt a strange yet familiar sensation.

" _What the- this feeling it's the same as when I was dueling Obelisk Force."_ Yuki said mentally before his pendant flashed. When Yuki opened his eyes he was once again in the frozen wasteland.

" _This is starting to get really old." Yuki said_

 _Suddenly, Yuki heard a loud screech coming from above him. "Okay, whatever that was didn't sound friendly." Yuki thought turning around and looked up to see a large winged silhouette beast like figure perched on ridge behind a veil of snow._

When Yuki blinked again he was back in the duel no time seemed to have passed. " _I'm not sure what that was but if was like last time then Kiryu is in for a nasty surprise."_

"Brace yourself Death God. Because the real duel starts now." Yuki said as he drew his cards. " _Alright let's see what we got here."_ Yuki thought as studied his cards but was surprised by the third one he drew. " _This card was never in my deck before."_ Just then Yuki heard the screech from before. " _Be patient I'll bring you out soon."_

"First, due to Ritual of Greed's effect I send one card in my hand to the graveyard. Next I summon the tuner monster **Frozen Hunter Crystal Scorpion**." A blue scorpion the size of Hati  & Skoll with a crystal like exoskeleton appeared.

 **Frozen Hunter Crystal Scorpion** **(Level 1/WATER/INSECT/TUNER/ATK 100/DEF 500)**

 **"** A tuner!? So you are going to synchro summon!" said Kiryu

"You'll see. Since I've got exactly two WATER monsters I can special summon this monster by halving its ATK. So rise **Frozen Hunter Snowstorm Wyvern!** " A sudden pillar of snow appeared and then quickly disperse revealing blue wyvern the same size as Arctic Zero. It had green glowing eyes and a spear like horn made of ice. It's wings were snow white and had blade like mandibles.

 **Frozen Hunter Snowstorm Wyvern (LVL 7/WATER/DRAGON/ATK 2600-1300=1300/DEF 2000)**

 **"** Three monsters just like that. You must think you're so clever." Kiryu commented

"I don't think I know, because when Wyvern is summoned it destroys all of your spell and trap cards. Hailstorm of Destruction!" Yuki's wyvern let loose a hailstorm at Kiryu field.

"I activate the trap Assault Mode Activate! This trap allows me to tribute 1 Synchro Monster on my field. After that I can Special Summon 1 "/Assault Mode" monster whose name includes the Tributed monster's name from my Deck in Attack Position." As Infernity Doom Dragon was engulfed in a pillar of fire.

"Assault Mode monster?" Yuki said in confusion

"I tribute Infernity Doom Dragon! Demonic dragon from the cage of eternity, dawn the armor of calamity and let the world feel your outrage! Come forth level 10! **Infernity Doom Dragon/Assault Mode**!" Infernity Doom Dragon reappeared but had black armor covering most of its body with green highlights.

 **Infernity Doom Dragon/Assault Mode (LVL 10/DARK/DRAGON/ATK 3500/DEF 2900)**

 **"** That's not good." Yuki remarked at the upgraded dragon

"Nice upgrade huh? Infernity Doom Dragon/Assault Mode's effect activates! Since I'm cardless I can destroy the monster on your field with the most ATK and deal its ATK as damage so say goodbye to your Arctic Zero Ritual Dragon! Calamity Breath!"

"Wait what!" said Yuki before Infernity Doom Dragon/Assault Mode unless a large fire ball that destroyed Arctic Zero Ritual Dragon causing an explosion that send Yuki flying to the floor and shocking him in the process.

 **Yuki: (LP: 3000-2500=500)**

"And just like that your best monster is gone and almost all LP's went with it." said Kiryu with mocking grin. "Why not make it easy on yourself and give up now."

Kiryu then noticed that Yuki seemed to be unconscious. Then an inmate came down to the field.

"Hey Boss should I call it a forfeit?" the inmate asked

"Give him 4 minutes if he doesn't get up by then the match is over." said Kiryu

 **-FLASHBACK/DREAM-**

 _"_ _Yuki. Yuukki. YUKI!" Yelled a voice causing Yuki's eyes to snap open. Yuki looked up and saw a girl with magenta eyes and long dark red hair with lighter strands of red hair in the front. She wore a green jacket with a white undershirt, black pants that reached down her knees, finally on her left arm was a bracelet that resembled a fish scale with a red gem in the center. It was Shina._

 _"_ _Shina what do you want can't you see I'm napping. *Yawn* Go annoy someone else." Yuki said laying back down on the highest roof of Blood Vulture._ **(A.N. Imagine the wide open roof from Duel Academy from GX.)**

 ** _"_** _Argh, you can be such a jerk sometimes." Shina huffed "You force me." Shina then pinched Yuki's ear waking him right up._

 _"_ _Ow! What was that for!" Yuki said rubbing his ear_

 _"_ _You wouldn't wake up. What choice did I have." China a said feigning innocence._

 _"_ _Alright since I'm wide awake what was it you wanted?" Yuki asked_

 _"_ _I thought you would at least try to remember that my mission to the fusion dimension is today. Honestly, I would like to think seeing Everett and I off would be more important to you than your beauty sleep, Scarface." Shina ranted_

 _"_ _Alright enough with the guilt. Forgive me if I can't completely believe the existence of other dimensions." Yuki said standing up_

 _"_ _Oh no you're not going to get off that easily. You'll just have to make it up to me when I get back." Said Shina crossing her arms._

 _"_ _I'm afraid to ask what that entails." Yuki muttered as the two made their way to the teleportation zone. There were about 20-25 other Blood Vulture members including Everett who walked up to them._

 _"_ _There you are Shina cutting it kind of close aren't you." said Everett_

 _"_ _Sorry Everett I had to get Yuki down from the roof, again." Said Shina_

 _"_ _Sell out." Yuki muttered_

 _Just then two other boys walked up to the trio. One was a little taller than Yuki and Shina. He had short blond hair, blue eyes and glasses. He wore dark blue shirt with a golden crown on it underneath a white long sleeve jacket. He also wore long matching pants._

 _The other boy was shorter than the rest of the group and looked a year younger. He had red eyes and slightly long black hair. He wore a dark sleeveless shirt with a white collar and a red tie. He wore a slanted red belt that hanged off his short red pants. He also wore and black shoes along red gauntlets and black gloves._

 _"_ _Kiba and Ricky I was wondering where the two of you were." said Shina_

 _"_ _Well we are a team and it would be pretty lame of us if we didn't see off our teammates as they went on their dimensional research mission." said the blonde boy known as Kiba_

 _"_ _Yeah we totally would drop everything at a moments notice." said the red eyed boy known as Ricky_

 _"_ _Says the guy whom I had to drag out of the cafeteria kicking and screaming." Kiba remarked_

 _"_ _Shut up Pretty Boy." Said Ricky_

 _"_ _If it makes you feel any better I had to drag Yuki from the roof and wake him up." Said Shina_

 _"_ _Haha why am I not surprised." Kiba laughed_

 _"_ _Well he said he make it up to me when this was over so it's fine." said Shina_

 _"_ _Hey I didn't agree to that!" Yuki yelled_

 _"_ _All members of the Fusion Dimension expedition please report the meeting area immediately." Said a voice on a speaker._

 _"_ _Guess that's our cue. Let's go Shina." Said Everett_

 _"_ _Alright I'm coming." said Shina as the two began walking_

 _"_ _Hey Shina, Everett." said Yuki_

 _"_ _What?" the two said in unison_

 _"_ _Don't get killed, got it?" said Yuki_

 _"_ _Who do you think you're talking to?" said Shina_

 _"_ _We shall return triumphantly." said Everett_

 _"_ _Just remember to stay vigilant and not to get careless." said a bulky yet lean thirty year old looking man in military style clothes. He had black hair with a few silver streaks along with green eyes._

 _"_ _Commander Harada are you here to see us off as well?" said Everett_

 _"_ _Well considering the fact I made this team, trained it, and pilot the escape vehicles every time one of you blows up a building. So I might as well be here when two of my subordinates go to another dimension."_

 _"_ _Was that really necessary." Ricky muttered_

 _"_ _Final call for Fusion Expedition." Said the speaker_

 _"_ _Well better get going." Said Everett as he and Shina walked off_

 _"_ _Oh and Yuki here take this." Shina through him a card which he caught_

 _"_ _Remember you owe me a favor." Shina said as everything faded into white_

 _-_ **FLASHBACK/DREAM END-**

Yuki's eyes snapped open and he began to stand up.

"Huh, ten more seconds and you would have lost. You've got guts kid since I like you I'll give you one more chance to surrender." said Kiryu

"I'll pass." Said Yuki getting back up

"I'm impressed you were able to get back up from a blast like that. However, I can guaranty that another shock like the last one will kill you." Kiryu warned Yuki

"Then its a good thing it won't be there for long." Yuki said with slit pupils

" _That look in his eye. It's different from before. Where did this sudden determination come from?"_ Kiryu thought

Yuki then heard the screech again. " _Sorry for the wait." Yuki said mentally_

"Now level 1 Frozen Hunter Crystal Scorpion tunes level 7 Frozen Hunter Snowstorm Wyvern!" Crystal Scorpion became a single green synchro ring and Snowstorm Wyvern turned into seven stars. The stars then became a green pillar light.

"Beautiful wings that light up the night sky! Razor sharp talons that tear through diamond! Descend now! SYNCHRO SHOUKAN! Come forth LVL 8! **Frozen Hunter Chieftain Aurora Griffin!** " From the green pillar of light a griffin with snow white feathers appeared. It had neon green eyes and blue armor covering most of its body in a similar fashion to Glacial Spino. The feathers in its wings were sharp and blade like and its talons were icy blue.

 **Frozen Hunter Chieftain Aurora Griffin (LVL8/WATER/SYNCHRO/WINGED BEAST/ATK 2800/DEF 2400)**

"An impressive monster, but it's no match for my dragon."

"Good thing high ATK strength doesn't really hinder me. Crystal Scorpion's effect activates: when it's used to synchro summon a "Frozen Hunter" synchro monster I can switch on monster you control into DEF Position and then I get to draw a card." Yuki explained as parts of Kiryu's dragon became covered in ice.

"But your monster still can't destroy mine." said Kiryu

"That's what you think, I activate Aurora Griffin's effect, Once per turn: This monster can destroy all DEF Position monsters you control and then you take 800 points of damage for each destroyed card. Go Aurora Feather Storm!" As Yuki said this the griffin's wings lit up and shone my different colors like an actual aurora before a shower of aurora colored feathers rained down on Infernity Doom Dragon/Assault Mode destroying it. Kiryu was shocked again by the bracers.

 **Kiryu** : **(LP: 2000-800=1200)**

"I activate Infernity Doom Dragon/Assault Mode's effect: when this card is destroyed I can summon Infernity Doom Dragon from my graveyard." From a pillar of fire Infernity Doom Dragon returned to the field.

 **Infernity Doom Dragon (LVL8/DARK/SYNCHRO/DRAGON/ATK 3000/DEF 2400)**

" _What a pain."_ Yuki thought

* * *

 _-_ **MEANWHILE WITH YUYA-**

"Your Pendulum Summoning was just sealed therefore you don't have time or the chance to accomplish anything."

 **Yuya: (LP: 2500) (hand: 4) (field: 2)**

 **Tokumatsu** : **(LP: 4000) (hand: 0) (field: 3)**

"It seems he's changed." Crow said. This got the Lancers to look at the Blackwing Duelist. "This isn't enjoyable dueling style that Enjoy Chojiro was back then." Crow stated.

"Enjoy Chojiro?" Yuya asked in questioning tone. "

"Don't call me that!" Tokumatsu shouted.

"The Boss never has lost since he arrived here, his strategy is invicible." The short common man said.

"Thousands of duelists tried to de-throne him but all they got was crushed, he stomped them and now he's going to stomp you." Tokumatsu 2nd lackey added.

"I summon a monster facedown in defense mode!" Yuya declared.

"Very clever Freeze Fraud only effects Special Summoned monsters but not the ones that are Normal Summoned." Tokumatsu said. "As long as I have a card to play I still have a chance." Yuya stated. "I end my turn." Yuya declared. "The duelists before felt the same way but they never could defeat me and you won't either." Tokumatsu stated.

 **Yuya: (LP: 2500) (hand: 3) (field: 3)**

 **Tokumatsu** : **(LP: 4000) (hand: 0) (field: 3)**

"Now its my turn, if I draw now the 1500 damage you receive with Lightshower will be negated but I give up drawing a card." Tokumatsu declared. "I choose not to draw but in exchange on your next turn when you draw you'll take 1500 points of damage."

This made Yuya gasp. "On your next turn when you draw, you'll take 1500 damage! Fall down your path of self-destruction!" Tokumatsu explained "Nice one Boss!" One of Tokumatsu's lackeys said and the other spoke. "You got your winning combo set!" and Tokumatsu looked at them, annoyed. "How many times must I tell you!? Your cheering does nothing!" Tokumatsu scolded the two and looked at Yuya. "I don't need anyone cheering for me... All I need to do is win my Duels to prove I have the power to remain on the top!"

"What a weird guy... People cheering for you means you're standing out above others! That's the essence of Dueling!" Sawatari muttered and Gogenzaka looked to him. "That only matters to you!" Gogenzaka said.

"My lethal Combo is already complete if you surrender here and hand over half of your cards then I'll spare you." Tokumatsu said clearing his throat. "Your combo maybe complete, but my loss hasn't been decided, I still have a chance!" Yuya replied.

"There's nothing you can change of overpowering strength!" Tokumatsu stated. "If I don't give up then I can turn things around!" Yuya replied. "Looks like I'll have to make you understand after all, Lightshower attacks!" Chojiro commanded.

Lightshower sliced Yuya's facedown monster which revealed to be Performapal Teeter Tooter Hopper and was destroyed.

"I end my turn." Tokumatsu said.

Yuya gritted his teeth and put his hand on his deck preparing to draw. _"If I draw then I'll take 1500 points of damage but I have no choice."_

"Draw!" He declared as he drew from his deck and looked at what card he drew. "Lightshower's ability activates which deals you 1500 points of damage since you drew from your deck!" Tokumatsu stated.

Lightshower's umbrella was covered with electric around then fired glowing light cards at the Yuya.

 **Yuya: (LP: 2500-1500=1000)**

"This is bad if this keeps up then Yuya will lose." Crow said looking worried.

"I place a monster facedown in defense mode." Yuya declared as he summoned his monster facedown. "I end my turn."

"That's all?" Tokumatsu asked.

"Its over." Shinji said.

"My turn, due the effect of Lightshower I won't draw." Tokumatsu explained. "I'll have Lightshower attack your facedown monster!"

Lightshower attacked the facedown monster with its umbrella which revealed to Hip-Hippo and then was destroyed.

"This is the same as before and if this continues..." Gongenzaka began to say looking nervous. "Your turn is next and your life points are at 1000 when you draw this duel is over." Tokumatsu said. "I end my turn."

Yuya hesitated to draw. "Come on, draw!" Tokumatsu yelled impatiently.

"He's changed so much." Crow said. "Yeah, he's different from way back when he was his past self." Shinji added.

"Yes, are you saying he wasn't a negative old grouch before?" Dennis asked.

"Tokumatsu was enjoyable guy." Shinji answered. "He was a duelist we admired back then when we were kids." Crow added.

"Admired you say, hmm then tell us." Gongenzaka said.

"Back then he was the stare of hope for the Commons, he didn't care about winning or losing even when he was in a pinch he'd never forgot to enjoy dueling." Crow explained.

 **-FLASHBACK (SORT OF)-**

 _Tokumatsu was dueling and he was smiling._

"When he drew he'd create a miracle and clinch victory even after becoming a famous duelist, he would teach the Commons Kids how to duel." Crow explained.

 _Tokumatsu is seen playing with kids, he is show to be carrying one of them on his shoulder, laughing and smiling with them too._

 _He is seen teaching kids how to pratice drawing from her decks though they didn't have duel disks or decks._ "I went to those classes too, if there was street kids getting in a fight he'd stop them."

 _"If you both have much energy in settle it in a duel." Chojiro said getting between two street kids and given them both Duel Disks. "Dueling isnt merely a game but you'll understand your opponent as well as yourself and then form bonds."_

 _"Chojiro, Chojiro!" A bunch of children called out with smiles and Chojiro was smiling back._

 **-FLASHBACK END-**

"He's now taking his opponents cards and waiting for them to fall in defeat." Crow said. "He's been so successful." Gongenzaka said. "Then why is he in the facility?" Sawatari asked. "I don't know." Crow replied. "Last I heard he was completely defeated by Duelists from the Tops after that nobody knew where he'd gone but we heard that he'd falling into ruin...but." Shinji explained.

"What's the matter, give up cause your defeat is set." Tokumatsu stated. "Nothing like that hasn't been decided!" Yuya replied.

This got Tokumatsu surprised that the Entertainer wasn't giving up. "No one knows what'll happen before the end but that's what it makes dueling so fun." Yuya added.

This caused Tokumatsu to grit his teeth. "Shut it, enjoying duels is meaningless!"

"Dueling makes people happy and puts on smiles." Yuya replied. "My mother and father and the duelists I dueled, taught me that."  
"I used to think like you but that I learned what dueling was really about the hard way." Tokumatsu said turning his head away.

 **-FLASHBACK-**

 _"While thousands dwell in luxury in the magnificent above the city, far below millions suffered just to survive, I couldn't allow injustice do what they wish so that's why I challenged the Top Siders." Tokumatsu said._

 _He was dueling against five Top Duelists wearing masks._

 _"My victory was at hand, to prove the Commons worthy of respect and that it would bring evolutionary change."_

 _He is shown to have his duel disk upside down then he sent flying screaming with his cards scattered._

 _"I failed, the Top Siders didn't duel fairly they stacked the strongest cards that money could buy and use them to destroy me." Tokumatsu said._

 _He was fall on his back as the audience booed. "The fans I had, their cheering vanished, and in the end, I was ridiculed, heartbroken from that day forward I didn't care what people think anymore all that mattered what was winning."_

 _Tokumatsu got back on his feet. "I decided to do the unthinkable, I cheated." Tokumatsu said as he secretly drew a card from his sleeve. "With that one mistake, I went against everything I believed in causing me to fall in a downward spiral that led me to the detention center that I call home."_

 **-FLASHBACK END-**

"That's how life goes sometimes I'm no longer naive like you, I tried to bridge the gap between Tops and the Commons but in the end all it did was put me in this hell hole." The old man stated. "Dueling is about surviving. I learned that dreams are meaningless. It's better to live in reality. But enough about that I will use the power I have to crush you." Tokumatsu declared but Yuya just grinned "Something funny?"

"Nothing it's just you remind me of a friend of my mine. He doesn't believe that dueling is for fun either. He acts all cold hearted and always seems at someones neck." said Yuya

"Doesn't sound like much of a friend." said Tokumatsu

"However, I've seen that deep down he does care about others. Maybe his thoughts about dueling are wrong but that's because he never got the chance to experience how fun dueling could be. I want to show him what dueling is really about." said Yuya

"What does Yuya mean?" asked Dennis

"Is he talking about Yuki?" Asked Gongenzaka

"I'll tell you about it later." said Sawatari

"You're living in a fantasy world. You can't change a thing!" Tokumatsu exclaimed

"Whether I can change it or not I'm not giving up... let's settle this!" Yuya proclaimed as he put his goggles on his face and put his right hand on his deck. "DRAW!"

"This ends here cause Lightshower deals you 1500 points of damage!" Tokumatsu proclaimed as his Synchro Monster unleashed its lightning bolt firing a bunch of glowing cards at Yuya.

"I drew Performapal Rain Goat by sending this monster to the graveyard I negate an effect damage!" A blue goat shaped coated figure created a light shield protecting Yuya's life points.

"He did it!" The red and green prisoners proclaimed in unison. "Maybe Tokumatsu is not as invincible as he thinks." Gongenzaka said.

"That was lucky but that won't last long." Tokumatsu said. "Unless its not since I sent a Performapal to the graveyard I bring back Teeter Totter Hopper." Yuya explained as his monster returned.

 **Performapal Teeter Totter Hopper: (INSECT/EARTH/LVL 4/ATK 100/DEF 1200)**

 **Performapal Rain Goat (BEAST/WATER/LVL 1/ATK 0/DEF 0)**

"That card is back but what for?" Sawatari asked. "I bet that monster will turn things Yuya's way." Dennis answered.

"Once per turn Teeter Tooter Hopper can't be destroyed in battle and if I chose to sent it to graveyard at the end of your turn then I can add Peformapal from my graveyard that's Level 3 or below." Yuya explained.

"Impossible." Tokumatsu said getting annoyed. "That means Yuya can bring back Performapal Rain Goat." Crow stated. "That means Yuya can use Teeter Tooter Hopper to protect himself." Gongenzaka said. "Then he can sent it the graveyard to bring back Rain Goat." Dennis added. "Then if Tokumatsu tries to finish him off then he use Rain Goat's effect to protect from taking damage from Lightshower's ability." Shinji added.

"I get it now he's taking a infinte loop to take no damage." Crow said in realization. "No way." Tokumatsu's short lackey said in surprise. "No one has ever stopped the boss' combo before." Tokumatsu's tall lackey added in surprise.

"Well there's always a first." Yuya said taking off his goggles off his eyes and putting them on his head. Just then a bunch of prisoner approached from outside the cell.

"Looks like they're here to back up the boss." Tokumatsu's short lackey said. "Yes, but backing up won't help the boss get around boy's infinite loop he just threw down." Tokumatsu's tall lackey said. "No worry the boss will break through cause if there's loop then there's got to be a loop hole, right?" The short lackey prisoner asked.

"I end my turn and I can't wait to see what happens next since I beat your combo, so let's have fun!" Yuya proclaimed.

"Argh, I already told you that I'm not dueling to have fun, I chose to draw a card." Tokumatsu stated doing his stance. "What about his strategy?" His tall lackey asked. "Guess the grump decided to change things up." Gongenzaka answered.

"He's going to draw!" A prisoner stated.

 _"I've never dreamed that I would have to depend on a draw again."_ Tokumatsu thought putting his right hand on his deck. _"I must admit it feels good._ " The old man grinned

"Wait is that a grin, it can't be." His short lackey said looking surprised. _"I spent years trying to avoid first by cheating then taking a risk free strategy but the truth is that I miss taking a risk on the next card."_ Tokumatsu thought.

"ENJOY ENJOY ENJOY ENJOY!" The prisoners cheered happily making Tokumatsu grin even more.

"That's it guys keep it going!" Yuya answered with encouragement. Shinji and Crow grinned at this too.

" _Hmm, I don't think I've ever seen the inmates so happy."_ Tokumatsu thought

"Alright you morons! You want excitement then let's enjoy!" Tokumatsu said as he drew his card. "It's here, I activate the spell Super Koi Koi!"

"There's the Enjoy Chojiro I remember!" Said Crow in excitement

"Yeah and spell is an awesome one!" said Shinji

Due to Superkioko's effect I can draw three cards, if one of the three cards is Flower Cardians I can Special Summon them if not they're going to the graveyard then every card that was sent I take 1000 points of damage." Chojiro explained. "Duelling is life itself! You only live once. There are days when you win, and days when you lose! Lose without shame, win with humility! Simply put... Let's Enjoy!" as the inmates screamed out with him as did Crow and Shinji. "ENJOY"

Chojiro drew his first card. "I drew Flower Cardian Clover with Boar!" The prisoners cheered. "I'll draw my card 2." Chojiro said. "GO ENJOY CHOJIRO!" His lackeys cheered together. He drew and looked at what he drew. "I drew Flower Cardian Maple with Deer and for my card number 3!" He drew his 3rd card. "I drew Flower Cardian Peon with Butterfly!" Three new hanafuda monsters appeared with patterns of a red flower with butterflies, another with a deer and another with a boar man.

"Three monsters!" said the inmates

"Due to my spell's effect all the summoned monsters ATK and DEF become 0 and they all become level 2."

 **Flower Cardian Clover with Bora** **(Level 7-2/DARK/WARRIOR/ATK 1000-0/DEF 1000-0)**

 **Flower Cardian Maple with Deer (Level 10-2/DARK/WARRIOR/ATK 1000-0/DEF 1000-0)**

 **Flower Cardian Peon with Butterfly(Level 6-2/DARK/WARRIOR/TUNER/ATK 1000-0/DEF 1000-0)**

"And now Peon with Butterfly tunes Maple with Deer and Clover with Boar!" Peon with Butterfly became two synchro rings as Maple with Deer and Clover with Boar became a total of four stars and the a green pillar of light. "As ferocious as a lion. As majestic as a deer! As beautiful as a butterfly! Synchro Shoukan! Level 6! Flower Cardian- Boardefly!" From the green light came an armored warrior twirled it's spear as it emerged, its head had deer antlers while its body was a boar's head, wearing a blue sash and its legs were armored with the feet being similar to that of a butterfly's.

 **Flower Cardian – Boardefly (LV6/DARK/SYNCHRO/WARRIOR/ATK 2000/DEF 2000)**

"BATTLE! Flower Cardian- Lightshower attack Performapal Teeter Totter Hopper."

"Once per turn, Teeter Totter Hopper can't be destroyed." Said Yuya as a barrier protected his monster.

"True but Flower Cardian- Boardefly can now finish it off and inflict piercing damage." Tokumatsu explained as his second synchro monster destroyed Yuya's Hopper.

 **Yuya: (LP: 1000-800=200)**

"My turn is now over. With only 200 LP you are out of options. But something tells me that won't stop you." Tokumatsu said

 **Yuya: (LP: 2500) (hand: 3) (field: 2)**

 **Tokumatsu** : **(LP: 4000) (hand: 0) (field: 4)**

"Of course not." Yuya said causing Tokumatsu to grin

"The real fun is just starting. Ladies and Gentlemen! This is my final turn, will I make a miraculous comeback or fall in defeat. It is decided right now I DRAW!" Yuya exclaimed

"I activate Pendulum Storm. This card destroys my Pendulum cards." A tornado destroys Yuya's cards

"Huh, he's not going to pendulum summon?" said one Gongenzaka's lackeys

"Rest assured as one act closes another one starts. Because now I can destroy 1 Spell/Trap Card you control." Yuya explains as Fraud Freeze is destroyed.

"Wait with that gone…" Said one of Tokumatsu's lackeys

"Then Yuya can Pendulum summon!" Sawatari finished

"I set the Pendulum Scale Performapal Sellshell Crab and Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon. Swing, pendulum of souls! Draw an arc of light across the ether! Pendulum Shoukan! Appear now! My monsters! From my extra deck! Timegazer Magician and Performapal Bit Bite Turtle!"

 **Timegazer Magician: (Spellcaster/Pendulum/DARK/LVL 3/SCALE 8/ ATK 1200/DEF 600)**

 **Performapal Bit Bite Turtle: (REPTILE/Pendulum/WATER/LVL 3/SCALE 3/ ATK 800/DEF 1200)**

"BATTLE! Performapal Bit Bite Turtle attack Light Shower!" Yuya ordered

"Have you lost it my monster is far stronger." said Tokumatsu

"True but when my Turtle goes he takes your monster with it." Yuya explained as both monsters were destroyed.

"But the resulting battle damage finishes you."

"I activate Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon's pendulum effect: when a pendulum monster battles I take no damage." Yuya explained

"Not bad."

"Now I activate Performapal Sellshell Crab's pendulum effect: When a pendulum monster I control gets destroyed I can summon one monster in my pendulum zone. Come, Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon!" Yuya's dragon vanished from the pillar of light and reappeared on his field.

"Now attack Flower Cardian- Boardefly!" Yuya's dragon shot a stream of fire at Tokumatsu's monster. "I'll save my monster by activating the trap: Fraud Check none of my Flower Cardian monsters can be destroyed in battle this turn." Tokumatsu explained as blue shield protected his Monster.

"That attack was blocked." Sawatari said. "He'll still take damage." Gongenzaka said. "Odd-Eyes can double that damage!" Yuya declared. "Whenever Odd-Eyes battles a monster that's Level 5 or above then you take double the damage!"

Tokumatsu was sent flying away.

 **Tokumatsu** : **(LP: 4000-1000=3000)**

"Next I activate the Spell: Pendulum Climax! By tributing my Timegazer Magician, I take one of your monsters that's in your graveyard and equip to Odd-Eyes." Yuya explained. "I choose to equip Cherry Bolssom to Odd-Eyes and it'll gains half of Cherry Belossom's ATK."

 **Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon ATK 2500-3500**

"Your dueling style is quite entertaining." Chojiro praised. "I save the best moves for last cause now Odd-Eyes is allowed to attack again." Yuya stated as the Tokumatsu had a shocked look on his face. "SPIRAL STRIKE BURST!" Boardefly was hit by Odd-Eyes flame breath. "Like before you take double the damage." Yuya added with a smile. Chojiro smiled as his life points dropped to 0.

 **Tokumatsu** : **(LP: 3000-3000=0)**

 **YUYA WIN**

"Hey boss." His first lackey said. "You alright?" His 2nd lackey asked.

Tokumatsu opened his eyes and smiled. "I've never been better."

Yuya approached him smiling. "I must admit dueling you was great and fun." Tokumatsu said as he heard the prisoners cheering again.

He remembered the kids he taught how to duel chanting excitedly. "CHOJIRO, CHOJIRO, CHOJIRO, CHOJIRO!"

"LET'S ENJOY!" Chojiro proclaimed proudly.

* * *

- **MEANWHILE-**

 **Yuki: (LP: 500) (hand: 2) (field: 2)**

 **Kiryu** : **(LP: 1200) (hand: 0) (field: 1)**

 **Frozen Hunter Chieftain Aurora Griffin (LVL8/WATER/SYNCHRO/WINGED BEAST/ATK 2800/DEF 2400)**

 **Infernity Doom Dragon (LVL8/DARK/SYNCHRO/DRAGON/ATK 3000/DEF 2400)**

 **"** So got anything else for me." Said Kiryu

"I place two cards face down and end my turn." said Yuki

"Alright I draw!" Kiryu declared "I summon Infernity Beetle." A large dark green beetle with white eyes appeared.

 **Infernity Beetle (LVL2/DARK/TUNER/INSECT/ATK 1200/DEF 0)**

 **"** Since I am once again cardless I can use Infernity Doom Dragon's effect to destroy your Griffin and deal you 1400 points of damage. Corrosion Blast!" The dragon unleashed a powerful blast of fire at Aurora Griffin.

"I activate the trap **Frigid Shield Svalinn:** This trap can negate can negate any card effect what happens next depends on the card. Since it is negating a monster effect: not only is the effect stopped but all of Infernity Doom Dragon's ATK and DEF drop to 0!" Yuki declared as a large shield made of ice block the dragon's flames and then shot back at blizzard like laser that froze Infernity Doom Dragon solid.

 **Infernity Doom Dragon (ATK 3000=0/DEF 2400=0)**

 **"** It's not over. I activate Infernity Beetle's effect: by tributing on Beetle I can summon 2 other copies from my deck." One beetle vanished and two more appeared in its placed.

"Now level 2 Infernity Beetle tunes level 8 Infernity Doom Dragon!" Beetle turned into two green synchro rings and Doom Dragon became eight stars. "Rise from the depths of the Underworld! Demonic dragon that devours the stars! Assume your true form! SYNCHRO SHOUKAN! Come forth LVL 10! **Infernity Demise Lord Dragon!"** From the green pillar of light came a slightly larger and more demonic looking version of Kiryu's dragon. The grotesque black dragon from before now had four flaming wings with sword like mandibles. The dragon's four arms end with pincers for hands, and buzzsaw like weapon running down its chest. On the top of the monster's head was an ominous green fire surrounded by a crown like head design. The dragon still had four eyes.

 **Infernity Demise Lord Dragon (LVL10/DARK/SYNCHRO/DRAGON/ATK 3500/DEF 3000)**

 **"** _Hooollly crap I'm in trouble."_ Yuki said mentally

"I activate my dragon's effect, Once per turn, if I'm holding no cards all of you're cards get destroyed and my dragon gains 300 ATK till the end of your next turn. Devouring Inferno!" Kiryu exclaimed as the fire on his dragon's head erupted like a volcano causing all of Yuki's cards to get destroyed.

 **Infernity Demise Lord Dragon (ATK 3500+900=4400)**

"I activate Aurora Griffin's final effect: When this card gets destroyed I can summon one WATER monster from my graveyard. So I resurrect Arctic Zero Ritual Dragon in DEF Position." Yuki explained as his dragon returned.

"Futile, Infernity Demise Lord Dragon attack! WRATH OF PURGATORY!" Kiryu ordered as a wide spread blast of green fire shot out from his dragon's mouth.

"I activate Ritual Protection's effect from my graveyard: if a Ritual monster on my field would be destroyed I can banish this card instead." Yuki explained as a protective shield kept Arctic Zero on the field.

"When was that in your graveyard!?"

"It was the face down your dragon destroyed."

"Your not out of the woods yet. I activate Demise Lord's second effect by tributing my last Infernity Beetle I can deal its ATK as damage." Kiryu explained as his beetle turned in a yellow like that went into the buzzsaw like weapon in his dragon's chest which let loose whirling fire at Yuki.

"I don't think so, I activate Frozen Shackles Gleipnir from my graveyard!"

"Another trap from the graveyard!?"

"Yup, by banishing this card from graveyard: your dragon's effect is negated until the end of this turn." Yuki explained as chains of ice protected from the fire. "Since it lost its effects your dragon's ATK goes back down to normal."

 **Infernity Demise Lord Dragon (ATK 4400-900=3500)**

"To think you would keep that in reserve till now. Turn end." said Kiryu

"Like I've always been told: Always keep a hidden blade." said Yuki

 **Yuki: (LP: 500) (hand: 0) (field: 1)**

 **Kiryu** : **(LP: 1200) (hand: 0) (field: 1)**

 ** _"_** Woah check it out." Said one of the inmates watching.

"Yeah they have empty hands and only one monster on the field. Nothing in their spell or trap card zones either." said another inmate

 ** _"_** _Alright, this is my last turn no matter what. Let's see with Arctic Zero's effect I lower Demise Lord's DEF to 1500. With the piercing damage and Crystal Bombardment I'll win. But Kiryu knows all this. So why didn't he seem more worried that he couldn't end the match that turn? Could his dragon have another effect? I don't have any cards in my hand and attacking with Arctic Zero is to risky."_ Just then a memory flashed in Yuki's mind of Shina.

" _But like I said before giving up and dying here is not an option."_

 _"_ I DRAW!" Yuki exclaimed with slit eyes

" _This_ _card is the one Shina gave me before her mission."_ Yuki then looked at his dragon " _And there has never been a better time."_

 _"_ Get ready Kiryu, because I'm about to change all the rules! I activate the spell, **Ancient** **Ritual Art- Frozen Force!** This card allows me to tribute one Ritual monster on my field and Ritual summon a monster that is one level higher from my hand or deck." Yuki explained as a veil on snow enveloped his dragon.

"WHAT!?" Said Kiryu in disbelief

"Blue dragon with fridge breath! Respond to the ancient ritual and become the embodiment of Fimbulvetr! Freeze Heaven, Hell, and Earth! Ritual Shoukan! APPEAR! LEVEL 8! **Absolute Zero Ritual Dragon!** " As the veil of snow disperse a large two legged dragon appeared, as it did a bone chilling wind blew through the arena. Its wings were larger, not as jagged and had claw like mandibles on them. Its scales looked more like armor with its arms having small spikes like the ones running down its back. The gem in its chest was slight larger. The dragon's one horn was replaced by two spear like horns on either side of its head and another blue gem similar to the in its chest and it also had sword like mandibles made of crystal on either side of its jaw.

 **Absolute Zero Ritual Dragon (LVL 8/WATER/RITUAL/DRAGON/ATK 3000/DEF 2500)**

"Absolute Zero… Ritual Dragon." Kiryu said in awe "So you can evolve your dragon as well."

"Prepare to experience the true power of the Cold Blooded Hunter and his dragon. BATTLE! Absolute Zero Ritual Dragon attack Infernity Demise Lord Dragon! At this moment Absolute Zero's effect activates all enemy monsters are switched into DEF mode and their DEF points are reduced to 0! ETERNAL BLIZZARD!" Yuki's dragon spread its wings and summoned a powerful blizzard freezing Infernity Demise Lord Dragon. "And just like my previous dragon it inflicts piercing damage."

 **Infernity Demise Lord Dragon (DEF 3000=0)**

"I activate Infernity Demise Lord Dragon's effect: when this monster is attacked and I don't have any cards in my hand he destroys the attacking monster and you take 500 points of damage." Kiryu explained "NOW YOU END!" however, his dragon stayed frozen. "Why isn't it activating!?"

"It Absolute Zero's effect when he attacks a level 5 or above monster: the opponent cannot activate any cards and/or effects until the end of the Damage Step." Yuki explained

"Impossible!" Kiryu exclaimed

"Absolute Zero Ritual Dragon let's finish this. GLACIAL DEVASTATION BLAST!" Yuki exclaimed as the crystal mandibles glowed along with the gems on the dragon's head and chest and its spear like horns as well. It then fired a massive electrically charged blizzard like laser destroying Infernity Demise Lord Dragon. Sending Kiryu flying onto the ground.

 **Kiryu: (LP: 1200-3000=0)**

 **YUKI WIN**

Yuki then walked up to Kiryu with his eyes returning to normal. "Hey Kiryu you still alive?" Yuki asked

"Yes don't worry I'm fine." He said as he began to remove the bracers as Yuki did the same.

"Well might as well make it official." Kiryu said

"Wait make what official?" Yuki said as Kiryu grabbed Yuki's arm raising it in the air.

"My fellow inmates! May I introduce the new Champion of Hell's Gate! Yuki Kōriryu!" Kiryu said as the inmates watching the duel cheered.

"Yuki! Yuki! Yuki! Yuki! Yuki! Yuki!"

"So kid since you beat me my position is now transferred to you. It is a pretty sweet deal. What do you say?" Kiryu asked

"Sorry but I'm not planning on staying here." Said Yuki

"Why not?"

"Because there is someone I must find and a mission I can't walk away from. But maybe you can help with something." said Yuki

"Alright name it." said Kiryu

- **AUTHOR CARDS-**

 **Absolute Zero Ritual Dragon (LVL 8/WATER/RITUAL/DRAGON/ATK 3000/DEF 2500)**

 **Effect: You can Ritual Summon this card with "Frozen Ritual". Must first be Ritual Summoned. When this card battles you can change all of your opponent's monsters into DEF mode and reduce their DEF to 0. If this card attacks a Defense Position monster, inflict piercing battle damage to your opponent. If this monster attacks level 5 or higher monster: your opponent's cards and effects cannot be activated until the end of the Damage Step.**

 **Frozen Hunter Chieftain Aurora Griffin (LVL8/WATER/SYNCHRO/WINGED BEAST/ATK 2800/DEF 2400)**

 **Effect: 1 Tuner + 1 or more non-Tuner monsters**

 **Once per turn: Destroy all face-up DEF Position monsters your opponent controls and inflict 800 points of damage for each destroyed card. When this face-up card is destroyed (either by battle or by card effect) Special Summon one WATER monster from your graveyard.**

 **Frozen Hunter Crystal Falcon (Level 2/WATER/WINGED BEAST/ATK 1000/DEF 1000)**

 **Effect: When a WATER monster you control is attacked discard this card: if you do this your monster isn't destroyed and reduce the damage to 0. If a WATER monster would be destroyed by a card effect, banish this card instead.**

 **Frozen Hunter Crystal Scorpion** **(Level 1/WATER/INSECT/TUNER/ATK 100/DEF 500)**

 **Effect: If this card is sent to the Graveyard for the Synchro Summon of a ""Frozen Hunter" Synchro Monster:** S **witch on monster your opponent controls into face-up DEF Position and Draw 1 card.**

 **Frozen Hunter Snowstorm Wyvern (LVL 7/WATER/DRAGON/ATK 2600/DEF 2000)**

 **Effect: If you control exactly two WATER monsters I can special summon this card's by halving its ATK. When this card is summoned destroy all Spell/Trap Cards your opponent controls.**

 **Frozen Hunter Arctic Naga (Level 1/WATER/REPTILE/ATK 0/DEF 0)**

 **Effect: Tribute Frozen Hunter monsters you control and Special summon a Ritual monster from your hand whose level is equal to the monsters you tribute. (This is treated as a Ritual Summon.) The ritual monster must have have "Frozen Hunter" or "Ritual Dragon" in its name to resolve this effect.**

 **Infernity Vulture: (Level 2/DARK/WINGED BEAST/TUNER/ATK 1000/DEF 1000)**

 **Effect: If this card is sent to the Graveyard for the Synchro Summon of a DARK Synchro Monster: Inflict 1000 points of damage to your opponent.**

 **Infernity Doom Dragon/Assault Mode (LVL 10/DARK/DRAGON/ATK 3500/DEF 2900)**

 **Effect: This card cannot be Normal Summoned or Set. This card cannot be Special Summoned except with "Assault Mode Activate". When this card is Special Summoned: Destroy one monster your opponent controls and inflict its ATK as damage to your opponent. You must have no cards in your hand to resolve this effect. When this card is destroyed, you can special summon 1 "Infernity Doom Dragon" from your graveyard.**

 **Infernity Demise Lord Dragon (LVL10/DARK/SYNCHRO/DRAGON/ATK 3500/DEF 3000)**

 **Effect: 1 DARK Tuner + 1 or more non-Tuner monsters**

 **Must be Synchro Summoned, and cannot be Special Summoned by other ways. You can only use each of these effects of "Infernity Demise Lord Dragon" once per turn.**

 **Once per turn, if you have no cards in your hand: All cards your opponent controls get destroyed and this card gains 300 ATK till the end of your opponent's next turn.**

 **You can tribute 1 "Infernity" monster you control (except this card) and deal its original ATK as damage to your opponent.**

 **Before the Damage Step, if this card is being attacked: Destroy the attacking monster and inflict 500 points of damage to your opponent. You must have no cards in your hand to activate and to resolve this effect.**

 **Infernity Bull (Level 4/DARK/BEAST/ATK 1600/DEF 1300)**

 **Effect: During the end phase of your turn: Search your deck and place 1 Trap Card from your deck and place it face down on the field, then shuffle. You must have no cards in your hand to activate and resolve this effect. This effect can only be activated once per Duel.**

 **Ancient Ritual Art- Frozen Force: Normal Spell**

 **Effect: Target 1 face-up WATER Ritual Monster you** **control** **; Ritual Summon from your Hand or Deck, 1 WATER Ritual Monster that is 1 Level higher than that target, by tributing that target. If a Ritual Monster would be destroyed, (either by battle or by a card effect) you can banish this card from your graveyard instead.**

 **Underworld Seal: Normal Spell**

 **Effect: Target one monster one the field and half its ATK. If you have no cards in your hand when you activate this card reduce the target's ATK to 0 instead.**

 **Infernity Tuning: Normal Spell**

 **Effect: Activate only if this is the only card in your hand. Banish 1 "Infernity" Tuner monster and 1 or more "Infernity" non-Tuner monster(s) from your graveyard and Synchro Summon a DARK monster whose level is equal to the banished monsters levels.**

 **Frozen Shackles Gleipnir: Normal Trap**

 **Effect: Activate when your opponent's monster declares an attack. Negate the attack and decrease the ATK and DEF of the attacking monster by 500. When your opponent's monster effect activates, you can banish this card from your graveyard and target that monster: negate the target's effect until the end phase.**

 **Underworld Providence: Counter Trap**

 **Effect: When a Spell/Trap Card, or Monster effect, is activated and you have no cards in my hand: send the same type of card (Monster, Spell, or Trap) from your deck to the graveyard; then negate the activation, destroy that card.**

 **Frigid Shield Svalinn: Counter Trap**

 **Effect: When a Spell/Trap Card, or Monster effect, is activated: negate it and activate one of these effects depending on what type of effect was negated, (Monster, Spell, Trap):**

 **Monster Card: Target one monster on the field and reduce its ATK and DEF to 0.**

 **Spell Card: Destroy the negated card and inflict 800 points of damage to your opponent.**

 **Trap Card: Destroy the negated card and draw 1 card.**

 **AUTHOR NOTES: Sorry but another cliffhanger! Yuya and Yuki defeat the two bosses of the Facility. We also got to see Yuki's assassination team from Blood Vulture. Not only that but Yuki can now Synchro Summon. Kiryu is Kalin Kessler (Dub) from 5D'S if any of you don't remember. What is Yuki's request? And what is the Lancer's next move. Find out next time.**

 **Read & Review**

 **Till next time**


	11. Chapter 11

**Yu-Gi-Oh Arc-V: The Ritual Fragment of Ice**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! Arc-V, its characters, or any other content that may be traced to other sources found in this story. I do own the OCs and the story itself.**

 **Last time on Yu-Gi-Oh Arc-V: The Ritual Fragment of Ice: After being thrown in prison Yuya and the others met up with Gongenzaka and Dennis. Later Yuya and Yuki were forced into high stakes duels against the bosses of the Facility. Flashback:** ** _"Your dueling style is quite entertaining." Chojiro praised. "I save the best moves for last cause now Odd-Eyes is allowed to attack again." Yuya stated as the Tokumatsu had a shocked look on his face. "SPIRAL STRIKE BURST!" Boardefly was hit by Odd-Eyes flame breath. "Like before you take double the damage." Yuya added with a smile. Chojiro smiled as his life points dropped to 0. Tokumatsu: (LP: 3000-3000=0)."Prepare to experience the true power of the Cold Blooded Hunter and his dragon. BATTLE! Absolute Zero Ritual Dragon attack Infernity Demise Lord Dragon! At this moment Absolute Zero's effect activates all enemy monsters are switched into DEF mode and their DEF points are reduced to 0! ETERNAL BLIZZARD!" Yuki's dragon spread its wings and summoned a powerful blizzard freezing Infernity Demise Lord Dragon. "And just like my previous dragon it inflicts piercing damage." Infernity Demise Lord Dragon (DEF 3000=0) "I activate Infernity Demise Lord Dragon's effect: when this monster is attacked and I don't have any cards in my hand he destroys the attacking monster and you take 500 points of damage." Kiryu explained "NOW YOU END!" however, his dragon stayed frozen. "Why isn't it activating!?" "It Absolute Zero's effect when he attacks a level 5 or above monster: the opponent cannot activate any cards and/or effects until the end of the Damage Step." Yuki explained "Impossible!" Kiryu exclaimed "Absolute Zero Ritual Dragon let's finish this. GLACIAL DEVASTATION BLAST!" Yuki exclaimed as the crystal mandibles glowed along with the gems on the dragon's head and chest and its spear like horns as well. It then fired a massive electrically charged blizzard like laser destroying Infernity Demise Lord Dragon. Sending Kiryu flying onto the ground. Kiryu: (LP: 1200-3000=0)_** **How will the Lancers escape? What shall become of our heroes? Find out now.**

"Speaking out loud"

" _Speaking in thought/dream/flashback"_

" **Monsters speaking"**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Chapter 10: Breakout! Show of Dreams and Nightmarish Memories!**

Yuya and the others are seen with Tokumatsu at his table while the boss made most of the food covering the table vanish faster than one could blink. "My, Tokumatsu sure has an appetite." Yuya said with a sweat drop. After their duel the prison boss's desire to entertain had been revived leading to a new found friendship.

"Of course!" Tokumatsu said with vigor, "A spirited duel always works up an appetite." His lackeys brought food for all of them.

"Finally, food fit for someone like me!" said Sawatari, but Gongenzaka banged him on the head before the blonde could eat.

"One must express manners to their host before eating." Gongenzaka said

"It's fine, eat to your hearts content." said Tokumastu

"By the way Tokumastu, did you find any information on what happened to our friend Yuki?" Yuya asked as the others ate.

Following Yuya's question, a grim look appeared on Tokumastu's face.

"I bribed one of the guards to tell me where they took your friend. However, the news is not good." Tokumastu said with a sign of reluctance. "Your friend was taken to the where the most wanted criminals are held. A place where I have no authority."

"That can't be good." said Dennis

"My guess is that the boss there, known as Death God decided that your friend needed some breaking. He has probably been executed."

"Executed!?" Gongenzaka exclaimed, "How!?"

"In that part of the facility is a duel arena known as Hell's Gate. Duelists are striped with shock collars that electrocute them when damaged in a duel. Depending on the voltage it can be deadly. I hate to tell you this Yuya but I doubt your friend is still alive." Tokumastu said in a grim tone

"So the rumors about that place were true." said Shinji "The Death God is said to be incredibly strong."

"It's true." Tokumastu stated "Frankly, the only reason I'm still the boss here is due to the fact that he prefers things as they are. Sorry Yuya, but I doubt your friend is still alive."

"No way…" Yuya was stunned, a look shared by the group "Yuki… is dead…?"

"Man you guys are stupid. Don't count me out just like that."

Much to everyone's surprise, Yuki appeared behind them with Kiryu next to him. The rest of the prisoners looked with shocked and slightly terrified looks, while whispering.

"Hey guys, mind if we join you?" Yuki asked ignoring their wide eyed stares.

"Yuki your okay!?" said Yuya "But what happened?"

"The Death God challenged me to a Hell's Gate duel, I won and became its new champion." Yuki said nonchalantly "I would of come back sooner but a few of the inmates didn't like the idea of a kid being champion so they tried to take me out. Let me just say, there are a few less thugs to feed."

"I KNEW IT! HE'S SOME KIND OF DEMON!" Sawatari screamed, "Be gone, creature of death! Go back to whatever frozen hell you came from." he ranted before Yuki banged him on the head. "Did you honestly forget that I was trained to kill people. Fortunately, Kiryu over here took care of the loose ends, so it's all good." Yuki explained

"Now do you see why we don't like him?" Gongenzaka whispered to Crow

"Beginning to." he whispered back.

Tokumatsu then spoke, "Well Yuya, you and your brother seem to be quite different. But I guess siblings often are."

"Huh?" Yuya and Yuki said in unison

"What the two of you look so alike I was under the impression you were twins."

"No trust me, we are not related in the slightest." Yuki clarified

Crow then walked up to Kiryu, "I told you that your recklessness would come back to bite you Kiryu."

"Yeah you got me there." Kiryu said back as the group shared a confused look except for Shinji.

"Wait you two know each other!?" said Sawatari

"Yeah Shinji, Kiryu and I have know each other since childhood." Crow explained "Until this genius decided to attack Security HQ by himself."

"Not my best decision." Kiryu said rubbing the back of his head. "Oh that reminds me, here you are Yuki as requested." Kiryu said handing Yuki a rolled up blueprint.

"What's that?" asked Dennis

"I'll explain later, let's just say we won't be here much longer." Yuki said

"An escape plan." Sawatari muttered

"Excuse me but, I have a few questions to ask Yuya and Yuki." Said Tokumatsu

" _Always something."_ Yuki though "Fine ask away."

"While I understand that you all strive to be free of this place, I can tell that the two of you have another motivation." said Tokumatsu "Since you aren't related I'd like to here your stories."

" _This guy is so annoying. But what could it hurt."_ Yuki thought as Yuya spoke up.

"My friend Yuzu is somewhere in this city and is in danger. I have to find her as soon as possible."

"As for me I need to escape so I can find my friend Shina was captured by Yuya and I's mutual enemy." Yuki explained "The sooner I do that the sooner I can be done with the Lancers."

"Is he always like this?" Tokumatsu whispered to Dennis

"Pretty much. Yuya and Yuki may look alike but they are complete polar opposites."

"I have a question." Gongenzaka spoke "If you dread working with us, why do insist on staying with the lancers?"

"Because this is the best chance I have of finding Shina and getting home." Yuki said walking off back to his cell.

Kiryu then spoke up. "I almost forgot, I managed to get three of your duel disks." Kiryu said revealing Yuya, Yuki, and Sawatari's disks.

"Awesome." Sawatari said

"I also found something interesting stored in Yuki's Disk." Kiryu said bring up an image from Yuki's disk. It was a picture of Yuki with Everett, Shina, Kiba, Ricky, and Commander Harada all seeming a year younger.

"Is that Yuki?" Asked Crow

"Hard to tell." said Sawatari "He's smiling."

"I remember him from the Battle Royale." said Gongezaka pointing at Everett

"Yeah and this girl must be Shina." said Dennis "The resemblance between her, Yuzu and Serena is to uncanny not to be. Perhaps this is Yuki's assassination team."

"I know they're supposed to be assassins but you can't really tell from this picture." Said Yuya

The group arrived with Kiryu and Tokumatsu in toe thanks to some card bribes. Yuki laid out the blue print on the bed as Kiryu gave him his disk.

"I asked Kiryu to use his influence to get me a layout of the facility." Yuki explained "Now I'm pretty sure Serena and Kurosaki are being held here and here. If we use the air vents we can grab them and climb our way to freedom. We can crawl through the walls and be gone before anyone notices."

"This could work." said Crow "But how can you read a blueprint this complex?"

"On my many assassination jobs, I've learned how to break in and out of many high guarded places." Yuki bragged "There is one problem though." Yuki said "The only ventilation shaft we can use is in the kitchen. It'll be pretty hard to get in without being noticed."

"That is an issue." said Dennis

"If we can get outside then our friends outside can pick us up on their runners." said Shinji

"Don't you have a plan for that Yuki?" asked Gongenzaka

"That's the hard part. I've never had to sneak around with this many people before." Yuki said "I honestly don't know how to work around that."

"Don't not despair, youngsters!" Tokumatsu suddenly exclaimed "For I have a plan."

* * *

"Damn, I can't believe we finished before nightfall." Yuki muttered staring at the large tower-like construct that had been erected in the midst of the prison cafeteria through everyone's labor. Several decorations had also been placed around the room, making the facility look like a festival. Just as Tokumatsu had promised, he was able to persuade the head to hold a large Entertainment Duel Tournament without any issue.

 _"_ _I can only imagine how many cards it took."_ Yuki thought

"It's amazing how enthusiastic everyone was about Tokumatsu dueling in front of an audience." Dennis said.

"I'm just glad I don't have to be up there making a fool of myself." Yuki said

"Do you really think dueling for entertainment is something to dread Little Blizzard?"

"Of course it is." Yuki said strangling Dennis before letting go. "Anyway while this is distracting the guards you will find Serena. While Gongenzaka and I will grab Shun."

"Right." Dennis said walking off. Yuki then glanced at the kitchen, seeing Crow, Shinji and Damon, a young man with purple hair and large earlobes, discreetly removing the fan covering the entrance to the ventilation system.

Kiryu then came up to Yuki, "Are you sure you don't want to come with us?" Yuki asked

"Yeah I'm sure, besides someone has to make sure your friends get out." Kiryu said pointing towards the stage.

Yuki then turned his attention to the tower, where Tokumatsu had made his appearance amidst deafening cheers.

He also noticed Sawatari standing in a corner with his Duel Disk ready.

" _I regret this decision."_ Yuki thought

"Oh yeah take this with you." Kiryu said handing Yuki a card before walking off.

"Dueling is life!" Tokumatsu exclaimed from his position at the top while raising his hand. "You only live once! If there are days you win, there also days you will lose! Do not be ashamed of defeat; do not be proud of victory! All in all, let's enjoy!"

Cue even more cheers from the assembled prisoners, Yuki just rolled his eyes.

"A certain youngster has lit a fire in me." Tokumatsu stated as he jumped down from the tower. "Am I right, Yuya Sakaki? Come up here!"

Yuya stepped on the tower with slow steps. Yuki could tell that he was nervous. " _He better not be wimping out on me."_ Yuki thought

Tokumatsu nodded encouragingly and beckoned at Sawatari to also come up.

"Since there are three of us here, this Duel will be a Battle Royal." Tokumatsu announced. "Is that acceptable?"

"That's just what I was thinking as well." Sawatari declared. "But let's add to the drama! How about we show everyone here the ultimate evolution in dueling, an Action Duel!?"

"Action Duel?" Tokumatsu seemed confused. "What's that?"

"It's a Duel that unfolds within an Action Field and makes use of the Action Cards scattered around it." Sawatari explained. "I guarantee everyone will enjoy things even further with this.""That sounds interesting!" Tokumatsu exclaimed enthusiastically. "Then, let's try it out!"

"It's decided then! Action Field On!"

 **[Action Field Activated, Cross Over, activated. Battle Royal Mode, initiated.]**

Following Sawatari's words, the glowing platforms that were the characteristic of this field appeared, with the inmates letting out exclamations of wonder at the sight."Duelists locked in battle!"

Sawatari began the Action Duel chant, with Yuya continuing after him."Kicking the earth and dancing in the air alongside their monsters!"

"They storm through this field!"

"Behold! This is the newest and greatest evolution of Dueling!"

 **"** **ACTION DUEL!"** All three Duelists shouted in unison.

 **Yuya (LP: 4000)**

 **Sawatari (LP: 4000)**

 **Tokumatsu (LP: 4000)**

 **"** _If I could leave them behind I so would right now."_ Yuki thought

"My turn!" Sawatari announced as he jumped off the stage and grabbed an Action Card. "First, let me show you the essence of Action Cards! Even without drawing and battling, Action Cards are available from the first turn! I activate the Action Spell Illumination! Let's dazzle our stage with vibrant colors!"

Immediately afterwards, the lanterns placed around the stage lit up, offering a wondrous spectacle.

"Now that you can't negate our summonings, I'll show this crowd something truly spectacular."

"Oh god can why did this have to be our escape plan." Yuki complained as Sawatari pendulum summoned Abyss Actor Superstar and then activated Abyss Stage Treasure Boat of the Lucky 7.

" _Is that a flying pirate ship?"_ Yuki thought with a sweat drop as Sawatari's monster jumped on board Tokumatsu started his turn. He used Superkioko to summon three monsters and then Synchro Summoned Flower Cardian Boardefly.

Next Yuya went and summoned, much to Yuki's dread, dancing hippos. Which the inmates applauded. " _Why, just why."_ Yuki thought motioning to Gongenzaka. "Time for us to grab Shun." Gongenzaka nodded in response as they made their way into the ventilation shaft. **(A.N: To those wondering how Gongenzaka fit in, try not to think about it to hard.)**

* * *

As the pair worked their way through the vents they came up to a honeycomb vent panel.

"This is close as the vents will take us. If I'm remembering correctly Shun's cell should be just ahead once we hit the floor." Yuki said removing the panel and jumping down as Gongenzaka followed.

"Wait a minute how did you fit through?"

"One of the Steadfast Dojo's greatest secrets."

"Oookkaaayy." Yuki said in confusion before they continued walking. The two Lancers then came to a crossroad.

"Which way?" asked Gongenzaka

"Left leads to where the duel disks are kept and right is where Shun is, take your pick." said Yuki

"I'll get the duel disks, you get Kurosaki." Gongenzaka said running left.

As Yuki came to Shun's cell door he noticed a single guard. " _This complicates things. I hope I remember how to do this."_

Yuki rushed at the guard, "Hey who are yo-!" the guard was stopped mid sentence as Yuki kicked him in the neck crushing his esophagus, killing him a second later. "Yup still got it." Yuki said as he took the deceased guard's security card and opened Shun's cell. However, Shun was nowhere to be seen.

"This should be the right cell." Just then Shun jumped down from right above Yuki who jumped back.

"I figured I meet you here." Shun said

"Good to see you too." Yuki said sarcastically. "Now come on the freight train with the pompadour is waiting for us." Yuki said as they met up with Gongenzaka.

"I found everyone's disks, now lets go."

The trio made their way down to the lower levels where Crow and the others would be waiting.

"So what about Serena and Dennis?" asked Gongenzaka

"The plan was for us all to meet up at the sewer system." Said Yuki "But I will admit we should of run into them by now."

Just the loud girly scream was heard causing the three lancers to stop.

"What was that?" asked Shun

"Must of been Sawatari." Yuki answered

"How do you know that?" Asked Gongenzaka

"Do you anyone else who can scream like that."

"Fair point."

"Stop right there!" said a voice behind them. The boys turned and saw three armored duelists with gas mask like helmets.

"This is the Arrest Corps!" The first one spoke. "All of you, surrender quietly!"

"We won't show any mercy if you resist!" The second one exclaimed.

"We'll seize you by force if necessary!" The third one declared.

"Well this complicates things." Said Shun

As Yuki looked at the men and image flashed in his mind. It was of a much younger Yuki hiding in the remains of a destroyed building. Men with armor and masks are seen walking through the debris each with a golden eye symbol on their shoulder.

Yuki then came back to reality and his eyes became slit. "Kurosaki, Gongenzaka. Go on ahead I can take care of this." Yuki said in an ominous tone.

"I don't take orders from you." said Shun

"Your being to reckless. Let us help." said Gongenzaka

Yuki shot them a blood thirsty glare, "Get moving." Yuki threatened as the two lancers decided to comply.

"I get the feeling Yuki is upset about something." Said Gongenzaka

"Yeah, maybe those guards reminded him of something." said Shun

"Ha! One prisoner scum against the three of us." said one of the men

"This'll be quick." said another

"And painful." said the third

"Your right, for you." Yuki said activating his disk.

 **[Action Field Activated, Cross Over, activated. Battle Royal Mode, initiated.]**

Blue platforms appeared.

 **DUEL!**

 **Yuki: (LP: 4000) (Hand: 5) (Field: 0)**

 **Arrest Corps 1: (LP: 4000) (Hand: 5) (Field: 0)**

 **Arrest Corps 2: (LP: 4000) (Hand: 5) (Field: 0)**

 **Arrest Corps 3: (LP: 4000) (Hand: 5) (Field: 0)**

 **"** I'll start." The first member of the Arrest Corps announced. "I summon Jutte Fighter."

 **Jutte Fighter: (EARTH/WARRIOR/TUNER/ATK: 700/DEF: 900/LVL: 2)**

A small warrior holding a jutte appeared on the field. "Since there is a Warrior-type Monster on the field, I can Special Summon Kiribi Lady."

 **Kiribi Lady: (FIRE/WARRIOR/ATK: 100/DEF: 100/LVL: 1)**

Another small monster holding two flints appeared next to Jutte Knight. "I tune the Level 1 Kiribi Lady with the Level 2 Jutte Fighter!" As Kiribi Lady turned into a single star and Jutte Fighter turned into two rings surrounding it, as Arrest Corps 1 chanted. "Taste the power of authority! Synchro Shoukan! Appear, Level 3! Goyo Defender!"

 **Goyo Defender: (EARTH/WARRIOR/SYNCHRO/ATK: 1000/DEF: 1000/LVL: 3)**

A small Monster holding a jutte in its right hand and a large shield on its left appeared on the field. "When there is a Goyo Defender on the field, I can Special Summon as many Goyo Defenders as possible from my Extra Deck!" Arrest Corps 1 declared. "Come, two more copies of Goyo Defender!" Two more Monsters appeared on Arrest Corps 1's field for a grand total of three Goyo Defenders.

"I end my turn. And remember you can't attack my teammates until they've taken a turn." Arrest Corps said.

"I know." Yuki said drawing a card **"** I summon Frozen Hunter Ice Raptor." A white velociraptor with blue tiger like stripes appeared. It had red eyes and a curved blade like horn made of ice.

 **Frozen Hunter Ice Raptor: (WATER/DINOSAUR/LVL 4/ATK 1800/ DEF 700)**

"Next I activate Ice Raptor's effect by sacrificing it I can summon two other copies of this card from my hand, deck, or graveyard. The only downside is that they can't attack." As one raptor vanished, two more appeared in its place. "I overlay my two level 4 Ice Raptors." Yuki's two monsters turned into two blue streams of light and went into a black portal that opened into the ground. "Sleeping carnivore of the frozen tribe. Awaken and bring forth the power of a lost world! XYZ SHOUKAN! ARISE! RANK 4 Frozen Hunter Chieftain Glacial Spino!" A white Spinosaurus emerged from the portal and gave a mighty roar. It had glowing ice blue eyes and the fin on its back was made of ice and was jagged and had sharp ends like spikes. It also had blue armor covering its arms, legs, and most of its body.

 **Frozen Hunter Chieftain Glacial Spino: (WATER/XYZ/DINOSAUR/RANK 4/ATK 2300/DEF 1900)**

"That is big." Said one of the Arrest Corps said

"I activate Glacial Spino's effect! By using on overlay unit it can destroy all enemy monsters whose DEF is lower that Spino's ATK! Go SNOW BLADE SHRED!" Yuki exclaimed as the Defenders were destroyed by snow blade energy disks that shot out Spino's fin.

"All destroyed!"

"By one monster!"

"Next I activate the Ritual Spell, **Ritual of Fimbulvinter**! This spell lets me banish Frozen Hunter monsters in my graveyard in order to ritual summon a WATER monster from my hand." Yuki explained

"No way!" The enemy said as Yuki's raptors came out of a black portal.

"Silent hunters that run across the frozen lands. Become the offerings for the frozen tribe and bring forth heaven's judgement! RITUAL SHOUKAN! APPEAR! Invincible warrior of ice and thunder! Frozen Hunter Chieftain Thor!" The monsters then vanished into a blizzard that went into an upward spiral. The storm the dispersed and from it came a warrior of titan like size. He wore blue and golden armor complete with a matching cape and shoulder blades made of ice. A helmet with upward pointing horns. He had soulless blue eyes and a giant golden hammer with sharp ice spikes around the rim.

 **Frozen Hunter Chieftain Thor: (WATER/WARRIOR/RITUAL/LVL 8/ATK 2800/DEF 2000)**

"Another strong monster!" said Corps 2

"So the report was accurate." said Corps 3

"Battle! Glaical Spino attacks you directly! Extinction Beam!" Yuki's monster's fin lit up before a blue laser was fired a blue laser from its mouth. The blast hit the first Corps member and sent him on his back.

 **Arrest Corps 1: (LP: 4000-2300=1700)**

"And now Thor will attack you. Wrath of Mjölnir!" The warrior's hammer became charged with blue lightning and then hit the ground causing large frozen spikes charged with lightning to shoot out of the ground and crash into the target. The man landed on his back unconscious.

 **Arrest Corps 1: (LP: 1700-2800=0)**

"One turn kill." said another Corps member.

"I place two cards face down and end my turn."

 **Yuki: (LP: 4000) (Hand: 1) (Field: 4)**

 **Arrest Corps 2: (LP: 4000) (Hand: 5) (Field: 0)**

 **Arrest Corps 3: (LP: 4000) (Hand: 5) (Field: 0)**

"I DRAW!" Corps 2 exclaimed, "Let's see you stand up to this. First I activate the spell Double Summon, which will allow me to normal summon twice. Next, I summon Jutte Fighter and since there is a Warrior-type Monster on the field, I can Special Summon Kiribi Lady. I tune the Level 1 Kiribi Lady with the Level 2 Jutte Fighter! Taste the power of authority! Synchro Shoukan! Appear, Level 3! Goyo Defender! When there is a Goyo Defender on the field, I can Special Summon as many Goyo Defenders as possible from my Extra Deck!" Arrest Corps 2 declared as did the same as his fallen partner.

"You are aware that I ripped apart that strategy with no trouble at all right? What makes you think it'll work this time."

"Like this. Thanks to Double Summon I can normal summon another Jutte Fighter." The same tuner appeared for a third time. ""I tune two Level 3 Goyo Defenders with the Level 2 Jutte Fighter!" As both Goyo Defenders turned into three stars and Jutte Knight turned into two rings surrounding them, Arrest Corps 2 chanted. "Prostrate before the power of authority! Synchro Summon! Appear, Level 8! Goyo King!"

 **Goyo King: (EARTH/WARRIOR/SYNCHRO/ATK: 2800/DEF: 2000/LVL: 8)**

A new Monster with a painted face holding a weapon that looked like a cross between a jutte and a naginata appeared on Arrest Corps 2's field.

"I look forward to dethroning it." Yuki snarked

"You won't get that chance. Because I activate Goyo King's effect: by tributing my last Defender I can take control of Thor." Arrest Corps 2 explained as his last Defender roped Thor to his side of the field before vanishing.

"Aren't you supposed to oppose stealing instead of practicing it." Yuki remarked

"Criticize our tactics all you want it won't save you." Corps 3 said

Corps 2 then continued, "I activate Fissure to destroy your last monster." Glaical Spino fell into a large sink hole that appeared below him.

"Glad ya did that, because now I can activate the Trap Card, Glacier Wall! When a Frozen Hunter gets destroyed I won't take any damage for the rest of the turn."

"Persistent rat I activate the continue spell Burning Land. Starting now, during each player's Standby Phase: The turn player takes 500 damage. I end my turn."

 **Yuki: (LP: 4000) (Hand: 1) (Field: 1)**

 **Arrest Corps 2: (LP: 4000) (Hand: 0) (Field: 2)**

 **Arrest Corps 3: (LP: 4000) (Hand: 5) (Field: 0)**

"Now it's my turn." said Corps 3 "I draw, I now take 500 points of damage due to Burning Land's effect." Flames engulfed the man.

 **Arrest Corps 3: (LP: 4000-500=3500)**

 **"** A small price to pay. I summon Jutte Fighter and since there is a Warrior-type Monster on the field, I can Special Summon Kiribi Lady. Next I tune the Level 1 Kiribi Lady with the Level 2 Jutte Fighter! Taste the power of authority! Synchro Shoukan! Appear, Level 3! Goyo Defender! When there is a Goyo Defender on the field, I can Special Summon as many Goyo Defenders as possible from my Extra Deck!"

"Do you guys ever do something original." said Yuki

"Enough out of you. For you have no options left, I activate the spell **Warrior's Thunder!** Now I can inflict damage to you equal to the combined Levels of all face-up Warrior type monsters on the field x 100 and that includes the Frozen Hunter Chieftain Thor we took from you. The total level is 25 so 2500 points of damage. Once you take this damage your Life will be 1500 then Goyo Defender will reduce it to 500 and then Burning Land will destroy you." Corps 3 proclaimed but Yuki just smirked.

"No all you did was help me win." Yuki said

"You lie our strategy is perfect."

"Maybe, but I can ruin it all with one little trap. I activate the Counter Trap, **Breath of Jörmungandr!** This trap not only negates your card's effect, but inflicts all the damage I would of taken to you doubled. All at the cost of half of my life points." Yuki explained as the a large blast was fired at the enemy.

"Impossible!" the pair said as this happened

 **Yuki: (LP: 4000-2000=2000)**

 **Arrest Corps 2: (LP: 4000-5000=0)**

 **Arrest Corps 3: (LP: 3500-5000=0)**

 **YUKI WIN**

"Well glad that didn't take to long. Hopefully the others aren't that far ahead of me." Yuki said leaving the three unconscious guards and ran after the others. He eventually arrived at the designated point almost at the same time as Yuya, Gongenzaka, Shun, Sawatari and Tokumatsu did.

Crow, Shinji and Damon were also present, waiting for everyone. "So everyone made it after all." Yuki remarked. "However, what are you doing here, Tokumatsu?"

"My subordinates urged me to stand and shine on the stage of dueling once more." Tokumatsu replied. "In order to fulfill that earnest wish and honor the resolve they demonstrated by covering our escape, I joined Yuya and the others in their escape attempt."

" _Oh great he's like the old man from that party."_ Yuki said in thought

"I see it!" Damon suddenly exclaimed, pointing at a small light in the distance. "It's Tony and the others!"

"Alright!" Shinji grinned as he turned to the rest. "Everyone, jump to the water. If we make our way to the opposite bank, we can make our escape!"

"Ewww, you want us to jump in there?" Sawatari pointed at the filthy water below. "This looks absolutely disgusting! Plus, the water will be freezing at this time of night!"

"One win won't kill you." said Yuki

"Maybe a barbarian like you doesn't care but I for one have standards." Sawatari ranted as a tick mark appeared on Yuki's head. "And another thing-"

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING A BARBARIAN HUH!?" Yuki yelled as he kicked a now screaming Sawatari into the water.

"Do you think if I killed him Reiji would care?" Yuki asked

"Maybe, maybe not." said Serena jumping into the water.

Once everyone was in the water, they began swimming towards the opposite back. However, at that moment, several searchlights shined on them much to their surprise, revealing several Security officers standing on the opposite bank. One of them pushed three youths, whose hands were restrained, forward.

"Shinji, Damon… I'm sorry…" A fat guy apologized. "They got us…"

"Tony…" Shinji muttered. "Everyone…"

"Dear me, what do we have here?" A voice suddenly said. "I heard that a Duel Tournament was taking place inside the Facility. Did I mistake it for a marathon swim race?"

"Impossible…" Crow looked shocked upon seeing the man's face. "He's…"

"My apologies, I should have introduced myself first." The man stepped forward. "I'm the person responsible for maintaining order in New Domino City, the chief of the Security Bureau, Jean-Michel Roget. Pleasure to make your acquaintance."

After that, the group was handcuffed with Real Solid Vision constructs and were shoved to the back of a prisoner transport vehicle.

"Damn it!" Crow cursed. "I'll never see the kids again like this!"

"Don't give up." Shinji whispered. "We still have a chance."

" _If only I had my gauntlets then I could break these restraints and murder my way to freedom."_ Yuki thought, " _I just hope they don't find out about the guard I killed."_

Then several lights shone on them from a helicopter that was slowly descending. Roget stared at it with an irritated expression as it landed, with two men dressed in white uniforms and wearing visors stepping out from it.

"These people are to be handled by the High Council." One of them said. "Hand them over immediately."

"This is the Council's decision." The second one said. "The Security Bureau has a duty to obey."

"Please wait!" Roget exclaimed. "They are troublemakers who have incited the Commons and planned to disrupt peace in this City! Security must investigate them thoroughly…"

Roget's next words were interrupted as five large holograms depicting people appeared before him.

" _What's with all the old people?"_ Yuki thought

"We'll determine whether they are a threat or not."

"Send them here immediately."

"This is an order."

"Correct, Chairman?"

"Yes. Now, if you please."

Roget looked even more annoyed by their successive orders, but said nothing and merely nodded at Security, who started pushing everyone towards the helicopter. A few minutes later the group was on their way.

* * *

"We were so close to freedom." said Shinji

"It's official the world is against us." Said Dennis

"From the Facility to the High Council's Hall of Dominion." Said Tokumatsu "And after my subordinates gave up so much to help us escape."

" _Kiryu too."_ Yuki thought "So what is the Hall of Dominion?"

"It is the headquarters of the High Council." Tokumatsu explained, "However, I don't see why those fossils would care about a prison break."

" _He's calling them fossils."_ Yuki thought

"I wonder what'll happen to Tony and the others." said Crow

"Facility or maybe worse." Shinji assumed

"And we're no closer to finding Yuzu." said Yuya

"Is it just me or does it feel like we've been in this scenario before." said Serena

"Oh yeah when we were in that transport vehicle and Yuki was telling us his life story." said Sawatari as the group looked at boy with sapphire eyes.

"What?"

"Well we have some time, mind finishing the story." Said Shinji

"Getting to know more about you would put my mind at ease." said Shun

" **I think it is time you gave them the whole story master."** Arctic Zero said from his card. ( **A.N: Remember only Yuki can hear the spirits of his monsters.)**

"Alright fine." Yuki said with a sigh, "I'll start from the beginning for those who weren't here the first time. As some of you already know, I was born an orphan. Abandoned as a baby in a place called the Hollow district whomever had me left me for dead forgotten and freezing."

"Do you know why?" asked Gongenzaka

"No, never met my real parents. Moving on, I was found by a kind woman who looked after orphaned children like me. For the next seven years I lived in that orphanage among the other children whom the woman had taken in. Looking back she was the closest thing to a mother I ever came to know, her name was Naomi. She was also the one who gave me last name."

"Kōriryu?" Said Shun

Yuki nodded "It means Ice Dragon. She said it was because of my eyes and hair, also because she found the Arctic Zero Ritual Dragon card wrapped in the blanket with me. Weird huh?"

"So that dragon has been with you your entire life." Said Crow

"Yup."

"Some say a duelist's ace monster is like their other half." said Gongenzaka

"Yuki seems to a lot like us Commons." Damon whispered to Crow

"Yeah." Crow whispered back as Yuki continued

"Life was hard back then, we were poor and the Hollow district wasn't exactly a nice place to grow up but it was still a very happy time for me. When I was seven I met a man who offered me a deal; if I entered in an underground dueling arena and win ten duels in a row I could escape the Hollow district. I thought if I could turn professional I could send money to the orphanage."

" _So that's what he meant before."_ Dennis thought thinking back to Yuki's reaction on how he, Shun and Gongenzaka were arrested.

"So what happened?" Asked Tokumatsu

"You don't wanna know." said Yuya

"During the last duel that would have secured my way out of the slums I lost the match and nearly lost my eye as well." Yuki said pointing at his scar.

"I'm guessing that Dueling didn't have a very positive impact on your life." said Dennis

"Good guess. After I lost I was thrown out of the stadium into the streets. For what seemed like hours I just stared at the moon trying to salvage some sort of hope. Later my foster mother, Naomi found me lying in the street covered in bruises. She was able to get me treatment for my eye but left the scar you see today. Got a good scolding from her too."

"You said Naomi **was** the closest thing to a mother you ever came to know." said Dennis "Why past tense?"

Yuki paused and clutched his pendant, "I was a little past eight when it happened. When the single biggest event of my life went down, and nothing was ever the same again."

"What happened?" asked Yuya as the rest of the group waited with anticipation.

"What I'm about to tell you is what made me the Cold Blooded Hunter. The day my life changed forever. It started out like any other day, the younger kids were running it the orphanage's backyard and people were going about their daily lives. I was coming back from an errant Naomi asked me to do that's when it all went to hell. The sound of spinning propellers filled my ears as at least twenty helicopters filled the sky. I didn't know what was going on at first until explosions could be heard all around me." The group looked at Yuki with wide eyed expressions.

"They were dropping bombs left and right as soldiers whose armor kind of reminded me of the Arrest Corps descended from above shooting everything insight." As Yuki continued the group looked on with horror.

"I ran a back to the orphanage fearing for my life but as I got within ten feet of my home, it blew up in my face. I'm pretty sure the blast knocked me unconscious for a while."

"What happened to your family?" Asked Serena

Yuki paused for a moment before continuing, "When I came too I was covered in burns and bruises. I saw the building that I called home reduced to rubble and fire. As I made my way through the wreckage I saw the burned bodies of the children that were my brothers and sisters. I found Naomi in a similar state but was still moving.

 **-FLASHBACK-**

 _Yuki is seen trying to remove a large piece of wood off of Naomi's stomach. Both she stopped him by grabbing his arm. The woman smiled as she took the blue crystal snake fang pendant from her neck and placed it in Yuki's hand as tears ran down the child's face._

 _"_ _Never forget I will always love you, my little ice dragon." Naomi said before dying as Yuki pleaded for her to wake up._

 _"_ _Hey I think I heard survivors in the wreckage." said a random male voice_

 _"_ _Find them and kill them." said another_

 _Yuki ran and hide amongst the wreckage and saw men with armor and masks are seen walking through the debris each with a golden eye symbol on their shoulder._

 **-FLASHBACK END-**

"That is how I lost everything. My entire foster family was killed horribly in the explosion. While I watched my foster mother die in front of me and now I wear the snake fang pendant she gave to this day. I truly learned what it meant to be in the Hollow District that day. It's a place where hope goes to die." Yuki said as the group looked at him with shocked looks.

"That has got to be the saddest thing I've ever heard." said Dennis

"Story isn't over." said Yuki "For the next year I survived by stealing from others. Having to kill to eat and stay alive. Either by dueling or with a knife I salvaged from the wreckage. One day just after I turned ten as I was reaping the spoils from my latest kill, a certain man came up to me. I attacked him but I was on the floor in two seconds. That man was the one who brought me to Blood Vulture, Commander Harada."

"And four years later you came to our dimension which brings us to right now." Said Yuya

"Correct. But just because you all know my story doesn't mean you can understand me. Because none of you know what it is to be forced to live by killing." Yuki remained silent after that as did everyone else as they arrived at their destination.

* * *

 **AUTHOR CARDS:**

 **Ritual of Fimbulvinter: Ritual Spell**

 **Effect: This card can be used to Ritual Summon any "Frozen Hunter" or "Ritual Dragon" Ritual Monster. Banish "Frozen Hunter" monsters from your Graveyard, then Ritual Summon 1 "Frozen Hunter" or "Ritual Dragon" Ritual Monster from your hand whose** **Level** **exactly equals the total Levels of those monsters. You can only use this effect of "Ritual of Fimbulvinter" once per turn. If you control no monsters: You can banish this card and 1 "Frozen Hunter" monster from your Graveyard; Special Summon 1 "Frozen Hunter" or "Ritual Dragon" Ritual Monster from your Graveyard.**

 **Warrior's Thunder: Normal Spell**

 **Effect: Inflict damage to your opponent equal to the combined Levels of all face-up Warrior type monsters on the field x 100.**

 **Breath of Jörmungandr: Counter Trap**

 **Effect: Activate only when an effect that inflicts damage is activated by your opponent. Pay half your life points Negate the effect, and destroy that card. Then, double the damage the card would of inflicted to your opponent.**

 **AUTHOR'S NOTES**

 **Sorry for the wait, have had some writing issues.**

 **The group has escaped from the facility. However, now they are in the council's grasp. Yuki's has revealed his tragic past to the Lancers. What will become of our heroes? Where is Yuzu? Is Academia close behind? Find out next time on Yu-Gi-Oh Arc-V: The Ritual Fragment of Ice**.

 **Flames encouraged!**

 **Read & Review!**

 **Till next time!**


End file.
